<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Evil Dooms Us by DarkTidings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792223">No Evil Dooms Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTidings/pseuds/DarkTidings'>DarkTidings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clan Grandma Jean Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Families of Choice, POV Carol Peletier, POV Shane Walsh, Past Domestic Violence, Police, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Shane Walsh, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTidings/pseuds/DarkTidings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No evil dooms us hopelessly except the evil we love, and desire to continue in, and make no effort to escape from - George Eliot</i>
</p><p>AU (Non-ZA):  A traffic stop in the October rain while his partner's on paternity leave allows Deputy Shane Walsh to provide a way out for Carol as she flees her abusive marriage to keep her baby daughter safe.  Grandma Jean's house turns out to be exactly the sort of refuge Carol's looking for, as she meets Dixons, Greenes, and all the other colorful characters of King County.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Peletier/Shane Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clan Grandma Jean Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So Be It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>No evil dooms us hopelessly except the evil we love, and desire to continue in, and make no effort to escape from - George Eliot</i>
</p><p>Shane sits in the darkened patrol car alone, for probably the first time since he and Rick were inexplicably assigned as partners straight out of training.  He knows it’s favoritism toward his partner, a nod to Rick’s father’s standing in the community.  The sheriff knows damn well who can help sway voters come re-election, and the president of the local bank is certainly one of them.</p><p>Rick’s family surname may be Grimes now, but no one in King County ever forgets it started out as King, before the family dwindled to a lone female heir three generations back.</p><p>It’s probably the only reason he was hired at all.  Even the sheriff has long accepted that where Rick goes, Shane is going to be right beside him, and vice versa.  It entertains Shane to be the best damned deputy he can be, just to see the frustration on the asshole’s face that a man from his side of the tracks is a competent officer of the law.</p><p>But tonight, Rick’s tucked into a visitor’s chair at the local hospital, worn out and in awe of his newborn son.  Lori’s long labor ran into complications that resulted in a c-section, but baby Carl’s healthy and doing well while his mama finally gets some well deserved sleep.</p><p>The department budget typically allows for a reserve deputy to be brought in, and Shane suspects they would have one on duty tonight if he were the one at the hospital instead of Rick.  He honestly doesn’t care, because the two reserves are neither of them men he wants to deal with in a small, enclosed space on a rainy night.</p><p>Normally, it’s still warm this early in October, but a cold front pushed through, along with steady, cold rain that makes for a miserable night outdoors.  Shane’s easing his way around the county roads on the western side of the county, not figuring on much happening on the roads if he’s lucky.  It’s not a weekend night, at least.</p><p>If he’s not lucky, there will be an accident to work in the rain, or a domestic he’ll have to respond to alone, because the other deputies will drag ass about backing him up on this side of the county.  There’s a reason he and Rick got this patrol area.</p><p>The comments of ‘might as well police your own’ still pisses Shane off.  The worst part is that it works.  Rick’s earnest diplomacy usually works on most of their calls, because even the roughest citizens of King County know Shane’s the muscle to back up the naive rich kid who decided to be a cop instead of sit in a sweet office in his daddy’s bank.</p><p>He rounds a bend nearing the river roads when he sees a lone car ahead in the rain driving so slowly ahead that he’s behind it quickly.  It’s an older model Buick, probably as old as Shane is, one of those big cars people jokingly call land yachts.  He might just ignore the tail light being out, on a night like this, but the tags are expired too.  Probably means they don’t have insurance either, and that’s just one thing too many not to investigate.</p><p>Sighing, he radios in the tag and his location before hitting the lights on the car.  The blue lights strobe through the darkness and the driver startles, tapping the brakes.  Getting to what little shoulder the road offers means pushing the passenger side well into the dying grass at the roadside.</p><p>Shane notes idly that the damned county workers are slacking on the job again when it comes to the mowing.  Probably hoping for a good enough cold snap to kill the grass, but he wishes them luck.  It’s Georgia.  He’s had to mow his grass in December before.</p><p>The driver reaches up and flips on the dome light in the car, illuminating the interior.  That’s a few points in their favor, he supposes as he reaches for the deputy’s hat he rarely wears because it’s not regulated.  Always makes him feel like Woody from Toy Story to have the damn thing on his head, but in the rain, there’s no denying it keeps his head dry.</p><p>He opens the door and gets out of the patrol car.  The driver’s a woman, small in stature, and she keeps reaching into the passenger seat in a fluttery way that makes him think of a child needing soothing.  The closer he gets, the more he sees, and he’s right about the child.  </p><p>Next to her in the passenger seat of the Buick is a tiny infant seat, one of the kind with a carrying handle meant for lugging the kid everywhere.  He took a shiny new version of it to the hospital today as a gift when Lori panicked that the regular seat they have is too big for the very tiny, not even six pound newborn.</p><p>The baby’s fussing, keeping the driver distracted from his approach.  His radio crackles to life before he can tap on the glass.</p><p>Sheila’s voice is solemn.  “Car is reported stolen by an Ed Peletier up in Bartow County, earlier tonight.”</p><p>Before he can respond to that, the driver turns toward him.  The entire right side of her face bruised.  She’s sporting a busted lip and there are butterfly bandages holding a cut above her eyebrow closed.</p><p>“Shelia?  Could you hold off on making any record of where the car is?” he asks.  He may not have a lot of friendlies at the department, but the night dispatcher is one of them.  Married up and out of the bottoms Shane grew up in, Sheila’s loyal to more than where her paycheck comes from.</p><p>“Yeah, I can.  What’s wrong, Shane?”</p><p>“It’s a domestic, Sheila.  Let’s not put out any alerts on her location just yet.”</p><p>The driver’s been rolling the window down, struggling with the window crank and catches the last of his conversation.  She starts crying softly.</p><p>“I don’t know where to go,” she says.  “The shelter in Atlanta was full.”</p><p>What he’s about to do sure as hell ain’t regulation, but he doesn’t give a shit.  “Shelters aren’t always the best havens anyway.  Locations always get out, somehow.”</p><p>The baby’s crying, a soft hiccupping sound that draws her mother’s attention back.</p><p>“Is the baby hurt in any way?”</p><p>She shakes her head, fumbling at the car seat.  “She’s just hungry, and I was lost and couldn’t find a safe place to park.”</p><p>Since he doesn’t see any evidence of bottles, he guesses he can imagine why she needs to park.  “How about you snag the little one and go take a seat in my car to get her settled while I make a few phone calls?”</p><p>She looks exhausted and in pain as she nods.  While she releases the fussy baby from the car seat, he steps back to retrieve his rain slicker from the trunk, bringing it back to cover her and the baby to the car.  He hates putting her in the back, but there’s a line between doing a favor for a woman on the run and completely throwing the regulations out the window.</p><p>He flips the rain slicker over his uniform and pulls out his phone.</p><p>It’s answered on the third ring.  “Are you okay, Shane?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Grandma.  Got a lady needing refuge.”</p><p>The worry is gone from his grandmother’s voice when Jean Walsh replies.  “And here I have an empty bedroom.”</p><p>He laughs softly, knowing that was going to be the response.  His grandmother’s last ‘tenant’ moved out three weeks ago, back on her feet after her divorce.  “I’ll be there in half an hour.  She’s got a baby with her.  Looks to be about two or three months old.  Might need some medical care.”</p><p>“Alright.  I’ll have the room freshened up.  Gonna need you to pull the playpen out of the storage shed for me when you get here.”</p><p>“Thank you, Grandma.”  </p><p>She snorts.  “Ain’t no thanks necessary for doing the proper Lord’s work the law don’t manage.  Be safe, my boy.  Love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too.”  He ends the call and glances to where the woman he hasn’t even gotten identification for is rocking in place, baby held to her chest as she nurses.  He can’t see the baby, because the little fluff of blonde hair is covered by a blanket, but as long as they seem settled, he can get this sorted out.  </p><p>Instead of the radio, his next phone call is to Shelia’s personal cell phone.  </p><p>“Now, sweetie, what can I do to help?” she greets him.</p><p>“System will flag you ran the tags.  Funny thing is, poor woman was just so lost in our rural county that I had pity and sent her on her way with directions to Albany.  They got that women’s shelter down there.”</p><p>Sheila laughs.  “Sounds plausible enough.  System doesn’t always return records in a timely manner.  Such an oops that I only found out it was reported stolen after she was long gone from King County, right?  That damned upgrade makes all our systems so tricky.”</p><p>He gets the distinct feeling there’s a lot of computer glitches about to happen, including their dispatch recordings for the next half hour or so.</p><p>The law doesn’t always protect these women, but King County’s had a way of doing things off the books about disappearing them for years.  He’s sure those in charge of things are well aware of the process and like that it’s taken care of without them needing to muss their tidy church clothes or open their checkbooks.  Long as they keep turning a blind eye, Shane sure as shit doesn’t care.</p><p>Shane gathers all the personal items he can find in the car, feeling his chest constrict at how little that is.  Most of it is for the baby, just like every other mother fleeing a hell not of her own making.  </p><p>The cop in him prompts him to do a check of her purse, finding no contraband at all.  He had to, for the sake of the baby and Grandma Jean.  Self-medication is often a way to survive the life a woman like her is trapped in.  The driver’s license lists a surname that matches the man reporting the car stolen, but the registration in the glove box gives him some leeway. </p><p>He laughs at the fact the car can’t even be considered stolen.  Title’s in both their names: Ed and Carol Peletier.  That’ll certainly make his official report easier.</p><p>Opening the door opposite where she’s sitting, he swings the baby seat in beside her and sets the rest in the floorboard.  “Anything in the trunk you might need?”</p><p>She shakes her head, so he closes the back door and goes back to the car.  He turns off the dome light and kills the engine, taking the keys and pocketing them before locking the ancient car up tight.</p><p>When he settles into the driver’s seat of the patrol car and puts his seat belt on, she’s buckling the baby into the seat.  He jots down her information on the warning slip, scribbling in ‘expired tags’ and passing it back to her.  “Sign that for me?  Just trust me.”</p><p>She takes it and signs her name with a shaking hand before passing it back.  He rips off the paper and shoves it in his pocket to crumple it up.</p><p>“What’s the baby’s name?”</p><p>There’s a ghost of a smile at the question.  “Sophia.”</p><p>“Pretty name.”  He puts the car in gear as she fastens her own seatbelt.  “My partner’s actually spending the night on the maternity ward tonight.  His boy, Carl, was born about six hours ago.  Gonna be interesting, being an uncle.”</p><p>“You and your partner are related?”</p><p>Shane laughs and shakes his head, knowing she can see it even in the darkened car.  “Not exactly.  Most folks around here will tell you we’ve been joined at the hip since kindergarten though.  Both only children, so we decided we wanted to be brothers and stuck with it.”</p><p>That sure as hell didn’t set well with Rick’s genteel Southern belle of a mama for the longest time, although his daddy was far more understanding than anyone would really expect the elder Grimes to be.  He felt his son was too shy and reserved, too much of a mama’s boy for rural Georgia.  At least the shit Shane got him into seemed all along the lines a good ole Southern boy, even a rich one, thought boys should get up to.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“My grandmother’s got a room empty at her place.  You’ll have a place to rest and heal up a bit.  Figure out what you want to do next.”</p><p>“My husband will find me.  I don’t want to put her at risk.”</p><p>“I doubt he’ll find you.”  Considering the false trail Shane fully intends to lay, starting with the story he gave Sheila, Ed Peletier’s about to go on a special sort of goose chase.  “But even if he did, Grandma Jean’s well equipped to handle any visitors she doesn’t want trespassing.  You’ll see.”</p><p>Carol sighs softly, leaning down to kiss her baby’s soft hair.  “Okay.”</p><p>He knows that defeated tone.  She’s out of resources and with no alternatives, she’s opting for whatever she has to do at this point.</p><p>The twists and turns it takes to reach the river bottom community his grandmother refuses to move away from are a challenge to any outsider locating the place anyway.  Even the other deputies get their silly asses lost down here.  He pulls the cruiser up behind his grandma’s cranky old Bronco and waves when he sees her lingering on the screened-in front porch already, holding an umbrella.</p><p>The dogs stand guard at the steps, both big animals ready and willing to protect their beloved mistress as they have for years.</p><p>Jean Walsh makes her way down the steps to the gate, unlatching it from the inside, the big rainbow colored umbrella sheltering her from the ongoing rain.  She opens the back door to the car and smiles in at Carol.</p><p>“I see you’ve got one almost straight out of the cabbage patch there, sweetie.  Why don’t we get her inside out of this weather?”</p><p>Carol looks to Shane, where he’s standing on the other side of the open door, and he nods.  “You just worry about the baby.  I’ll bring your things.”</p><p>She releases the seatbelt holding the baby seat in place and slides it after her as she emerges under the protection of the umbrella.  Soon as she and his grandmother clear the gate, he rounds the door and snags both of her bags from the floor board and shuts the door to dash to the porch.  </p><p>Max has returned to the dog bed in the far corner of the front porch, but Melba headbutts his hip to get her ears scratched.  He obliges and the big female Bullmastiff follows him inside the house when he takes the bags inside.</p><p>“You need to remember your rain slicker, Shane,” his grandma admonishes when he sets the two bags down next to the comfortable old couch.  He just flashes her a grin and takes the towel she offers for him to dry his hair.</p><p>“Uniform will dry pretty fast in the car with the heat on.  That’s the beauty of the fabric.”</p><p>“You had dinner yet?”</p><p>Carol’s sitting at the table, looking around with just a little bit of curiosity peeking through the exhaustion.  The baby’s in her seat still, sound asleep despite being moved from car to kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah.  Grabbed a burger on my way out of town when I started my shift.”  </p><p>Jean snorts, putting her hands on her hips in the floral nightdress she has under her untied plaid robe.  “Burger.  You need to eat healthier than that.  I taught you better.”</p><p>“Normally, I do.  But I hung around the hospital too long to have time to cook at home.”</p><p>The reminder of the baby makes the elderly woman beam happily.  “I’ll bet he’s just the sweetest thing on the planet.”</p><p>Shane grins.  Carl’s not even his kid and he has to admit that’s the truth.  “Rick and Lori expect to see you up there tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’m sure I can manage a trip into town.”</p><p>He kisses her cheek.  “I really gotta get back to work.  Don’t want any fuss made with Rick off duty.”</p><p>“Alright.  You stay safe out there without your brother beside you.”  She hugs him tightly despite the bulk of his vest and pats his cheek.  Before he can get to the door, she plucks an apple out of the bowl on the table and offers it to him.</p><p>He takes it with a soft thank you, biting into the apple on his way out the door to prove to her that he’s going to eat it.</p><p>But it’s not his patrol car he returns to right away, eyeing the trailer across from his grandmother’s.  It’s not a doublewide like hers is, but one of the bigger singlewides.  The windows are all dark, but the big flatbed wrecker is in the side driveway, so he takes advantage of the rain tapering off to cross the street.</p><p>A dog starts barking inside before he even gets boots on the front porch steps, and he grins when he hears the colorful cursing start in.</p><p>“Goddammit, Beau, you ain’t gotta bark your fool head off every time a possum wanders by in the dark.”</p><p>Shane raps on the front door.  “Sure as hell ain’t a possum, Dixon,” he calls out.</p><p>There’s more cussing and stomping as the resident makes his way to throw the door open.  “What the hell you need in the middle of the damned night, Walsh?  Ain’t like you’re looking for Merle, cos you damn well know he’s not out on parole yet.”</p><p>Beau shoves past Daryl at the door, his barking quiet now in favor of being the new arrival’s very best friend.  Shane ruffles the old hound’s long ears, wondering about the scent memory of the old blind dog who always knows exactly who he is.</p><p>“Need a favor.”</p><p>“Ain’t really aiming to do you favors at one a.m. in the rain.”</p><p>“Favor ain’t for me, Daryl.  Brought a lady in for my grandma’s spare room tonight.”</p><p>All the antagonism at being woken in the middle of the night leaves Daryl Dixon’s frame at that.  The other man knows exactly the kind of women Jean Walsh’s ‘spare room’ is reserved for, especially since she’s got three such spare rooms.  He runs his hand through short hair sticking up every which way and sighs.  “Whatcha need?”</p><p>“Need a car to disappear out of King County and turn up somewhere south of Albany.”  Shane fishes the keys out of his pocket and hands them over.</p><p>Daryl eyes the keys and pockets them.  “How far south?”</p><p>“That part’s up to you.  Paper trail here is gonna say I directed her to the shelter at Albany.”  He hands Daryl the scrap of paper he wrote Carol’s “warning” on about the expired tags.  “Might leave this somewhere in it.  It’s over near the old feed mill, about half a mile north.  Dark blue Buick Electra with expired tags.”</p><p>“Alright.  I’ll take care of it.  Sheila covering for you?”</p><p>“Don’t she always when Grandma Jean’s involved?”</p><p>Daryl just laughs, heading for his discarded work boots.  “I’ll text Dale and tell him I’ll need the day off.  Buick might need to take a good long wander.”</p><p>“Don’t cross the state line with it, Daryl.”</p><p>“Ain’t stupid, man.  Place down at Albany will pick it up as abandoned and lose it a while before reporting, if I ask.  I’ll pick up a bus ticket and leave the receipt in the car with the warning slip.”</p><p>“Make it two tickets.  She’s got a baby with her.”</p><p>“Fuck.  Got a buddy that’ll swear she rode his bus with the kid if need be then.”</p><p>“Thanks.  I gotta get back on patrol before someone gets their panties in a wad that I stopped the car at my grandma’s longer than the time it takes to take a piss.  Can you go grab that extra playpen out of the shed for her before you leave?”</p><p>“I’ll get it taken care of.  Better you than me with the fucking bureaucrats up your ass, man.”</p><p>Shane just laughs and heads back across the street to his patrol car.  In a way, it’s a good thing Rick’s not with him tonight.  His partner would have insisted on handling things through proper channels.  Rick has never understood the law’s not the perfect protection he was raised to believe it was, not even with the glaring evidence in Shane’s own family right in front of him.</p><p>If one more woman escapes the fate Shane’s mama didn’t, hijinks like tonight’s are worth it.  If it costs him his badge one day, so fucking be it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a gift fic for someone having a hard time IRL lately... where it will end up is probably more up to what makes her smile than my muse.  :)</p><p>Modern setting, no ZA, and like most AUs of this nature, characters from the show may be appear in different ways as always, bringing folks along as needed regardless of canon age, geography, origin, or whether or not they ever got along in the TV series.</p><p>Pairings: As of 26 June - mostly background pairings are set so far (Rick/Lori, Aaron/Eric, Morgan/Jenny). Beth's pairing is set, but it is a RARE, RARE pair.<br/>Caryl, Sharol, Richonne, Mandrea, Dixonne, Rickyl etc could all be considered.<br/>Not a Glenn/Maggie story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Atonement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol finds out what motivates her new protector to open her home to battered women.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to the nature of Grandma Jean running a home for those fleeing domestic violence, some of the content toward the end could be rough, when Jean explains what she's atoning for.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol watches the door close behind the big deputy who turned out to be an unexpected savior.  When the blue lights came on behind her, she just knew her chance to flee Ed was lost, because the car was no longer registered or insured.  That’s an impounding offense, she’s pretty sure, and then she and Sophia would have been stranded with no recourse but calling Ed.</p><p>She knows she’s without transportation, because she didn’t miss that the deputy kept the keys and knows it was reported stolen by Ed.  But instead of sitting in a police lobby waiting on Ed to save her like an errant teenage runaway, she’s in a cheerful, if more than a little eccentric, kitchen.  The big dog that followed the man inside disappeared somewhere when Carol wasn’t looking.</p><p>“Alright, honey, I haven’t even asked your name, or the little peanut’s.”</p><p>Carol startles at Jean’s voice, tearing her gaze away from the door to smile tentatively at the elderly woman.  It strains the bruising on her face and she flinches, which she knows the woman’s astute blue eyes catch.</p><p>“I’m Carol, and she’s Sophia.  She’s ten weeks old.”</p><p>Jean tilts her head, studying Carol.  “Some say that your name means song, like the Christmas carol.  But the older, original meaning is from Karl.  Means man, which is why it’s forgotten now that Carol’s a feminine name.”</p><p>“I can understand that.”  She’s not sure why the odd aside about name meanings, but the woman’s her host, so she can at least be polite.</p><p>“What you need to remember, going forward, is that there are many explanations outside the obvious.  Man, back then?  Meant a free man.  Someone standing on their own two feet, beholden to no one.”  Jean gives her a slow smile.  “That’s what you need to aspire to now, for your little girl’s sake, Carol, not a fleeting, seasonal song.”</p><p>“I’ll try my best.”  Despite the pain it causes, Carol ventures another smile.  “What does Sophia mean?”</p><p>She didn’t even look up the name.  She never had a baby name book, because Ed wanted a child as little as he wanted a wife.  Carol just remembered liking the name from a college class on British history.</p><p>“Wisdom.”  Jean smiles widely.  “When did you eat last?”</p><p>“This morning, after Ed left for work.”  Just a small bowl of oatmeal, because chewing hurt too much, and she didn’t stop for food because she needs her money to last.  The cup of lukewarm Lipton tea she sipped at the women’s shelter in Atlanta is the only other thing she’s had all day.</p><p>“Can’t have you going to sleep on an empty stomach.  Think you can handle some scrambled eggs?”</p><p>Carol nods, watching as the woman bustles over to the counter to take two eggs out of an interesting wire contraption instead of finding them in the refrigerator.  She flips a small frying pan off a hook on the wall beside the stove and cracks both eggs, leaving Carol to study the sanctuary she’s found herself in.</p><p>The layout of the room she’s in is typical of a doublewide mobile home, with the kitchen and dining area on the back side of the house and the living room on the front, with no dividing walls.  She thinks Jean’s favorite color must be purple, because most of the decorations feature the color in some way.  Framed photographs of all shapes and sizes crowd the walls, with no pattern to their placement that Carol can determine.</p><p>The elderly couch was probably a deep, royal purple at some point, but it’s been here a while and faded to more of a grape jelly shade.  A mismatched loveseat has a floral pattern also featuring purple, with the glider rocker and matching ottoman the only seating that is a different color:  powder pink.  The coffee table looks custom made, with a host of baskets underneath the sturdy table.  Carol glimpses what she thinks might be yarn trailing out of one of them.  The end tables actually match.</p><p>What space isn’t taken up by that furniture is filled with overstuffed bookshelves.  Books are stacked on top of each other and in front of other rows of books, in some haphazard system that makes Carol’s fingers itch to figure it out.  Two small shelves near the door have plastic buckets and bins like Carol’s seen at the dollar store and look like they contain children’s toys.  Healthy potted plants cover most surfaces not occupied by other items.</p><p>A pair of cloth-upholstered bar stools sits at an island that divides the kitchen space from the dining area.  The table is a six-seater, which makes for a snug fit where it sits near the sliding door in the back, and she thinks from the look of it, it expands even further.  The side closest to the wall doesn’t have chairs, but a long padded bench with upholstery so faded Carol isn’t sure what color it originally was.  </p><p>The three of the four ladderback chairs have cushions that look handmade due to the embroidered lavender plants on the back cushions.  The table’s runner has the same sort of embroidery, and there’s a potted lavender plant where most people might keep a centerpiece or a vase of flowers.  The last chair has a toddler’s booster seat strapped to it. </p><p>Just as Jean begins to plate up the eggs, Carol hears a car start up and leave.  She wonders what took the deputy so long to go, but maybe he had to report in.  The sound of the engine has barely faded into the distance when a deeper sounding engine, diesel she thinks, rumbles to life.  </p><p>Jean glances toward the door as she sets the plate in front of Carol with a gentle smile.  “Eat up, sweetie.  We’re about to have another visitor, and you don’t worry none about him.  He’s another of my boys.”</p><p>As if her words summoned the new visitor, there’s a triple knock followed by the door opening.  A tall man in jeans and a work shirt enters, a rain slicker tossed over a bundle that is revealed to be a blond toddler asleep against his shoulder.  He’s trailed by a drowsy boy in Spiderman pajamas and rain boots who looks like he might be about five or so.  The boy has a backpack over one shoulder and is wearing a red raincoat only on his head and semi-draped over him.</p><p>Carol gets a glimpse of blue eyes and short, spikey blond locks before the man’s attention is on her hostess instead.</p><p>“Need you to watch Henry and Jody for me, Grandma Jean.  Got a call out.”</p><p>“You know those boys are always welcome at my house.  Go put Henry on my bed. Jody, you know where you can sleep, pumpkin.  Hang that raincoat up by the door first.”</p><p>“Yes’m.”  The answer is echoed by both the unnamed man and the little boy.</p><p>The man disappears through a door at the far end of the living room.  Carol can’t see into the room from where she’s seated, but she assumes it’s the master bedroom.  The little boy Jean called Jody hangs his raincoat and backpack on the rack by the door and wanders down the hall past the kitchen, disappearing into a dim doorway on the left.</p><p>When the newcomer reappears, he sets another backpack on the bench.  It’s a colorful dinosaur pack with a toddler leash, so she assumes it’s got supplies for the toddler.  The rain slicker he had over the toddler is now draped across his own shoulders, but not entirely covering him.</p><p>“Might be gone a few hours.  Shane asked me to get that playpen for you first though.”</p><p>Jean motions toward the sliding glass doors behind where Carol is sitting.  “You know where the shed is, Daryl.”</p><p>He nods and snags a set of keys off a hook near the back door before sliding it open and disappearing.  From the sound of his footsteps, there’s another porch back there, because they echo a bit before the sound of another door squeaks in the night.</p><p>“Ain’t gotta worry about that boy none, sweetie.  Like I said, he’s one of mine.  Wouldn’t harm a woman or child if his own life depended on it.”</p><p>Carol feels bad that her flinch when he passed her was noticed when she suspects the call out has something to do with her now abandoned Buick.  When he crossed back through the kitchen, she could see the patch on his work shirt labeling it for King County Wrecker and he specifically mentioned speaking to Shane.</p><p>Jean sits a mug with a loose leaf tea infuser still in it down in front of her, and Carol realizes she must have missed the woman setting a kettle to boil.  The mug is colorful, imprinted with an obvious joke of a plain horse under ‘other grandmas’ and a pole dancing unicorn under ‘me’.  When Jean lifts the infuser out, it is a miniature metal teapot.</p><p>She catches Carol’s twitch of a smile at the mug as she sets a beehive shaped honey pot on the table too.  “Shane is fond of me being a little left of normal, even for what passes as normal around these parts.  Tea’s lavender, chamomile, and raspberry leaf.  Will help you sleep, won’t hurt the baby. Finish those eggs before they get too cold to enjoy.”</p><p>Carol lifts the mug and sniffs the floral aroma before taking a sip.  It’s nice, even without any sweetener, but she does take advantage of the honey just for the comfort factor.  “Thank you.  And yes, he does seem fond of you.”</p><p>The brief interaction between the two made Carol long for the days when both of her parents were still living, before cancer killed her father when she was fifteen and her mother when she was twenty-two.  Before she can dwell on it too much, she obediently returns to eating her eggs, getting the plate mostly cleared before Daryl returns carrying a boxed up Pack ‘n Play.</p><p>“Brought the one with all the extras,” he tells the older woman.  “Looked like the baby’s still little enough to need the bassinet.  Which room you want it in?”</p><p>“Back bedroom will work best.  Let her get to see the water when she wakes up in the morning.”</p><p>Daryl disappears again, taking the box with him.  He’s gone about five minutes, returning with the empty box and disappearing back outside.  </p><p>Jean spirits away Carol’s empty plate while he’s gone, taking it to wash at the sink.  She adds it to the drain rack, which has a colorful assortment of plastic children’s dishes.  Carol wonders if the two little boys are over here often.  It seems like it, since the older boy knew exactly where to go to sleep.</p><p>She sips her tea, watching as the older woman bundles scrambled eggs, veggies, and crumbled sausage into a tortilla, wrapping the improvised breakfast burrito in foil and filling a thermos from the kettle.  The smell of peppermint fills the room until Jean screws the cap in place on the thermos.  Daryl returns and hangs the keys back up, securing the sliding door behind him.</p><p>Jean waves the burrito and thermos at him and he grins before kissing her cheek much the same way the deputy did.  “So much better than McDonald’s on the way, thanks.  Should be back before Jody’s out of school, unless Dale needs me.”</p><p>“That’s fine.  I can get the little rascal on the school bus just fine, and be here when he gets off, too.”  She taps his forearm.  “You’re forgetting your manners though.”</p><p>He pauses a moment, looking at Carol a little sheepishly.  “I’m Daryl Dixon.  Live right across the road in the blue and white trailer.”</p><p>Carol tries to smile, watching as his gaze flits away quickly from the damaged side of her face.  “Carol.  Was Peletier, but I think maybe we can forget that part.”</p><p>Daryl looks down at the baby carrier in the floor.  Sophia’s asleep, looking like one of those ceramic cherubs they sell in religious bookstores.  “Yeah.  Might be for the best.”  He turns to Jean.  “I really gotta get on the road.  Want to make Albany way before daylight.”</p><p>“You be careful in all that rain.  Send me a text when you get down there, so I know you got there safe when I wake up.”</p><p>He nods, heading for the front door.  Jean follows him and slides the deadbolt after locking the door.  She comes back to take a seat at the table, smiling kindly at Carol.</p><p>“Your grandsons are both very fond of you,” she says hesitantly.</p><p>Jean laughs, making the silver hair that’s escaped her long braid flutter around her face.  “They both are, but just so you don’t get tangled in the complicated family politics around here, technically Daryl’s not my grandson.  Took him from his daddy after his mama died and just never let him go back home.”</p><p>It actually isn’t the guess Carol would have made, if asked to guess which man was related to the elderly woman by blood and which was adopted.  Daryl resembles Jean in coloring, although Carol obviously has no idea what color her hair once was.  Shane looks nothing like her, with darker skin, hair, and eyes.</p><p>“Raised him since he was nine though, so he’s mine in all but blood.  You’ll meet his older brother one of these days, if you stay long enough to get back on your feet.  That one I didn’t get away from his worthless daddy in time.  He’s still struggling on staying on the right path, but you and your little one will be safe as can be around that one too.”</p><p>“Where is he now?”  There certainly seem to be a lot of males surrounding Carol’s new safe haven.</p><p>“Serving the last part of a six month stint in county lockup.  Wouldn’t have served at all, if the man he wailed on for grabbing the bartender’s breasts wasn’t the prissy son of the man who owns the place in town that manufactures metal fixtures for restaurants and such.  Broke his jaw, caused a big fuss.”</p><p>That sounds a little intimidating, but Jean seems pretty matter-of-fact about it.   She nods, figuring she’ll figure out if she’s worried about the man once she actually meets him, if she’s still here by then.</p><p>“Jody’s his boy.  Daryl’s been looking after him in the meantime, but they usually share the trailer across the street anyway.  Neither of those boys have figured out the sort of women that are best suited to be mamas yet.”</p><p>That’s interesting, Carol supposes.  Single dads tend to be a rarity in her experience, and it sounds like both Dixon brothers are raising sons alone.  She yawns, which makes her jaw ache enough that she makes a distressed sound.</p><p>Jean gets up and bustles off, disappearing into the hall and returning with a bottle of Tylenol.  “That’ll be safe enough for now.  Come morning we’ll go into town after Jody’s off to school and take you to see the doc.”</p><p>“I can’t afford to pay for an office visit.”  Carol does reach for the Tylenol though, swallowing two tablets with the last of her tea.</p><p>“Don’t you worry about that one little bit, sweetie.  The day Hershel Greene charges one of my tenants for an office visit will be the day his wife makes him take up permanent residence in the barn.”</p><p>“Why do you call me a tenant?” Carol asks, curious.  “It’s not like I can pay rent, not now at least.”  Hell, any job she can find probably won’t pay enough to even cover daycare for Sophia.</p><p>“All my ladies are tenants, Miss Carol, since the very first one, all the way back when I still had boys growing up under my roof.  You stay here, and I’ll get you back on your feet.  Ain’t good for the mental state to think of yourself as a charity case or a refugee or whatever else might go through that pretty little head of yours.</p><p>“You’re my tenant and the payment I ask is that one day you’ll be in the position to help someone like yourself or maybe someone like my boys.  When you find yourself in that moment, that’s when you repay me.”</p><p>“By saving someone else.”</p><p>“Exactly.  Pass it on.”</p><p>It’s a nebulous future promise, but she supposes she can understand how the woman views it.  Jean rises to take the empty mug, taking Carol’s hand and squeezing lightly before moving off to the sink.  She sets the egg pan to soak and rinses the mug.  It’s quiet in the kitchen for a few moments before Jean speaks again.</p><p>“I got started in this back when Shane was a little boy.  No mama ever wants to believe her son’s become a monster, but mine did, and I failed to do anything about it.  One day while Shane was in school, back in first grade, Sybil called me up and asked if I could pick him up.  Didn’t think a thing of it, thought maybe she got an extra shift at work down at the automotive parts plant.”</p><p>Carol looks at the woman, who looks ancient and fragile for the first time tonight.  Her shoulders are slumped, making her purple floral nightdress hang on her frame.</p><p>“She drove out to the highway bridge over the river.  Witness says she parked her car on the shoulder, walked out onto the bridge, and jumped.  Took them four days to find her body downriver, and there were injuries too old to be explained by jumping.”</p><p>Tears prick Carol’s eyes at the obvious grief still evident in Jean’s voice, so many years later.</p><p>“What happened to his father?”</p><p>“He finally showed up off his bender and admitted what he done to poor Sybil, had been doing for years.  Admitted that he’d been laying hands on my grandson, too.  I ordered him off my property and never show his face here again, or I would put him in a grave my own self.  He died of cirrhosis of the liver when Shane was in eighth grade, but we hadn’t seen him in years by then.”</p><p>“Would you have really done that?  Killed your own son?”  She can’t picture Ed’s simpering mother, browbeaten by years of life with her own brutal husband, ever standing up for Sophia.  Not against her son or husband.  </p><p>Jean’s expression changes from sorrowful to grimly foreboding.  “I’d have put a bullet right between his eyes before he was gonna hurt my grandson again.”</p><p>Now Carol realizes why Shane told her he wasn’t worried about a violent man showing up at his grandmother’s.  It’s not just the adopted family of roughened men across the street or the big dogs that look like they could eat a full grown man as a snack.  It’s Jean herself, serving a lifetime of atonement for not saving one of her own.</p><p>“You’re safe here, Carol.”</p><p>She thinks she just might believe that, for the first time since she first realized the man she married was no husband, but a monster in human guise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figured if I was going AU on this in a modern setting, I was going to go full on, toss everyone in a bag and shake it all up.</p><p>Yes, the two little boys are meant to be tiny little versions of their TWD teenage counterparts, just like baby Sophia and Carl.  They just had their paternity reallocated. :)  Not a solitary clue on their mamas' identities yet.  It'll come to me, eventually.</p><p>Regarding the reference to taking Carol to see Hershel for a checkup, he is still a veterinarian.  But since he was as much a people doctor as a vet in the show, I'm paying homage to that by setting him up like the doctor I saw as a kid who got his licenses for both people and critters.  Ran a vet clinic by day and a free clinic for the rural poor by night.  He was an awesome, kindly man and Hershel in the show reminds me greatly of him.  Plus it was awesome as a kid to say you went to the vet for your ear infection.</p><p>Since the person this is a gift fic for is Caryl fan, odds lean that way for the fic, but no promises yet until she decides.  It would be a very, very, very slow burn, if there's any romance blended into the fic at all.</p><p>For Grandma Jean, I picture Lois Smith as Aunt Meg from <i>Twister</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol's first breakfast at Grandma Jean's introduces her a little further to the world she's stumbled into.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol wakes, tense and alert, before remembering she's no longer in Ed's house.  The soft grumpy noises Sophia's making will draw no one's ire here, other than Sophia's if she doesn't feed her soon. She sits up in the comfortable bed, pushing aside the quilt so she can swing her legs off the bed.</p><p>Big blue eyes blink up at her from the bassinet attachment on the playpen. Sophia quiets a little when she sees Carol, giving her mother time to transfer her to the changing table part and change her wet diaper. It's a process that makes her frown, because she's only got half a dozen diapers left.</p><p>Once she has Sophia settled in to nurse, she pulls her purse onto the bed.  Fumbling one handed for her wallet, she counts out the cash with a trembling hand.  It's all in ones, carefully gleaned every week since she found out she was pregnant with Sophia from the grocery money.  Anything larger, Ed would have noticed.</p><p>After gas in the guzzler of a Buick, she has forty-three dollars left to her name.  At least that'll buy diapers for a little while.  Feeling a little reassured, she tucks the money back in her wallet.  Sophia's making the grumpy sound that says she's tapped the breast dry.</p><p>Carol switches sides, feeling guilty at the hungry latch even as she tucks herself back into her bra in the first side.  There was no money for specialty items like nursing bras, so she's made do.  Her milk production has never been quite enough, if Sophia's continued need for both sides each feeding and eating every three hours is any clue.</p><p>But just like everything else surrounding her pregnancy and Sophia, there was no increase in her grocery allowance to allow for formula.  Diapers, Ed conceded to, because the idea of cloth diapers horrified him.  It was the only extra money he gave her.</p><p>Elsewhere in the house, she can hear Jean speaking softly.  Whether to one of the children or the dogs, Carol can't tell.  There's daylight showing through the curtains, letting her look around the room.</p><p>Like most of the home she's seen, it shows the passage of time and residents.  The full-size bed is covered in a homemade quilt with a pattern Carol remembers from a museum visit is called Flying Geese.  The red and blue pattern is cheerful and the quilt itself cozy.</p><p>There's a small desk that looks like the type you buy and assemble, with bookshelves to either side.  Unlike the ones in the living room, these are sparsely populated, mostly by paperbacks.  A five drawer high dresser takes up one corner, with a potted plant sitting on top of it.</p><p>The walls are the creamy gold color popular for prebuilt homes, with several pieces of framed children's drawings and what looks like handwritten poems hung as decorations.</p><p>When Sophia stops nursing with a breathy little sigh, she shifts her to the old dish towel turned burp cloth on her shoulder.  Once the baby gives a healthy burp, Carol lays her on the bed to settle her bra and nightshirt back into place.</p><p>Wary about leaving her too long when she's already pushing up if left on her tummy, Carol picks her up and puts her back in the bassinet.  She'll stay content long enough for Carol to use the bathroom and wash her face and hands.</p><p>The bathroom is as tidy as the rest of the house, although she has to smile at the cheery framed print above the toilet with the children's handwashing poem.  A toothbrush holder with two child sized toothbrushes and a tube of children's toothpaste are the only items on the small sink aside from a soap dispenser shaped like a rubber ducky.  It matches the theme of the shower curtain and the net bag hanging on the shower wall full of multiple types of rubber ducks.</p><p>Opening the door affords her a view of the other bedroom at the end of the hall.  It's decorated similar to her own room, with the primary difference being a green and purple star patterned quilt, but it's empty with a neatly made bed.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>The little voice startles her and she sees Jody standing in the other bedroom door, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.  </p><p>She smiles at the boy, who grins back.  "Do you need the bathroom?"</p><p>Jody nods, stepping past her as soon as she exits the bathroom.  He closes the door as she goes to change out of her worn pajamas and dress Sophia for the day.  All of her things for the baby are from thrift shops, but she's adorably dressed nevertheless in a warm red striped dress and blue footed leggings.</p><p>With her daughter cradled against her shoulder and cooing contentedly, she ventures out to where she can still hear Jean speaking.</p><p>The elderly woman's audience turns out to be the toddler and the big dog.  Entering the room gains her two out of three sets of eyes.</p><p>The dog yawns and drops its head back to its big paws, sprawled next to the chair that holds Henry in his toddler seat.  Henry waves a piece of gnawed toast at her, babbling mostly nonsense until finally, "Bay!  Bay!"</p><p>Jean turns from the stovetop and smiles warmly at Carol before looking at Henry.  "Yes, sweetheart, that's a baby.  Just like at Miss Jacqui's."</p><p>She gives the pot in the stove a stir.  "Good morning, Carol.  Do you like blueberries?"</p><p>Carol nods, and Jean picks up a bowl and empties the blueberries into what Carol guesses is oatmeal, stirring some more.</p><p>"Can you be a dear and unlock the front door?  Shane will be home in just a bit and it'll save him digging his keys out."</p><p>Maybe the deputy being on night shift explains the empty bedroom next to hers.  She unlocks the door, realizing the older woman is right when she hears a car pulling up outside.  She glimpses the patrol car on the far side of the Bronco, realizing he must have parked behind it to get her and Sophia closer to the porch last night.</p><p>When he appears around the Bronco with several plastic grocery bags in his hands, she opens the door, pushing the screen door back as well.</p><p>Shane flashes her a tired smile and murmurs a soft thanks as he passes her.  She catches a glimpse of bruising along his cheekbone that wasn't there hours before.</p><p>Shane drops all the bags on the kitchen island even as she shuts the door, shifting Sophia to her other shoulder.  Even at barely eleven pounds, the baby gets heavy.</p><p>"Ane! Ane!" Henry screeches at a hair-raising volume.</p><p>"Calm down, buddy.  I'm getting to you." He fumbles the straps and releases the excited toddler, bussing a noisy kiss on Henry's forehead.  The boy bounces happily, trying to cram his soggy toast in the deputy's mouth.</p><p>"Nope, that's your breakfast, Ornery." Shane dodges the toast with what looks like long practice.  Henry throws it to the floor, where the dog snaps it up, looking pleased with itself.</p><p>"His name is Henry," Jody says, drawing out the toddler's name.  </p><p>The boy is dressed now, clad in jeans and a long-sleeved red Spiderman shirt.  Carol guesses he must've had sneakers in under his rain boots last night, because he's got red ones on now, with the Spiderman logo on the side.  His laces are untied, trailing beside him.</p><p>Shane captures Henry's hand where he's now trying to pat the bruised cheek. "Nope.  He's Ornery."</p><p>Jody sighs and scrambles onto the bench nearest Henry's seat, just as Jean starts delivering bowls of heavenly smelling oatmeal to the table.  </p><p>"Put that boy back in his seat and shed some of your gear so you can eat, honey," she directs at Shane.  "And Carol, sit the baby in her car seat there on the bench.  That way she can see everyone and you give your arms a rest while you eat."</p><p>Jody's already eating his oatmeal with the single-minded hunger of the young, swinging his untied shoes as he watches the others be directed by Jean.</p><p>Shane returns Henry to his seat and steps into the room Carol realizes is a laundry room now that daylight is streaming in.  He unholsters his gun and puts it in a safe on a shelf above the dryer and unbuckles his duty belt to lay it beside the safe.</p><p>He's yawning as he returns to the kitchen, and that's when his grandmother spots the bruised cheek.</p><p>"You did not have that earlier." Jean's bustling to a cabinet, pulling out a plain jar and making Shane stand still while she slathers it on his skin.</p><p>"Ezra Turner went on a drunken joyride last night riding his mower down the road.  Took a swing at me when I suggested he take a breathalyzer test."</p><p>"Good lord.  Joann's going to be upset if she has to get their mower out of impound again.  Do you think they'll let the DUI stand this time?" Jean asks.</p><p>"Never have before.  He'll pay the fine and sign off on the warning after sobering up.  Pretty sure as long as he doesn't upgrade to a car for his beer runs, they'll keep letting it slide."</p><p>Shane sits and yawns again.  Henry used the distraction of Shane putting away his gear to pirate the bowl intended for Shane.  He waves the spoon around after losing the dollop of oatmeal onto his shirt, banging the table before Shane retrieves his food and utensil.</p><p>Carol can't help but smile when the deputy offers the boy a bite to replace the one that didn't make it to his mouth before taking a bite himself.</p><p>Jean sets the jar down on the table next to Carol's plate.  "I don't want to use this before you've seen Hershel, but when we get back home, use that bruise paste to help your face heal up faster."</p><p>She nods, figuring whatever it is can't hurt, especially since Shane willingly let her apply it.  She tucks Sophia in the car seat and sits to eat the oatmeal before Jean's effort gets cold and wasted.  It's much better than the instant packets she's used to, with more texture in addition to the blueberries and what she thinks is a generous helping of brown sugar.</p><p>Jody finishes his bowl.  "All done, Grandma Jean!"</p><p>"Look at that, so you are." Jean rounds the table and ties the boy's shoes.  "And just in time.  Grab your backpack and one of those little jackets and scoot out to the porch for the bus."</p><p>Jody trades noisy kisses with Jean and tromps over to shrug on a blue zip-up hoodie and pulls his backpack over his shoulders.  He leaves the front door open, with the screen door keeping the chill outside.</p><p>While the older boy's had her attention, Carol realizes Shane's continued alternating bites out of his bowl between him and Henry.  She hides a smile that's underwritten by a twinge of envy that these little boys have a support system Sophia doesn't.</p><p>Shane sees her looking and shrugs.  "Henry's food always tastes better from someone else's bowl, right, buddy?"</p><p>Henry giggles, making a grab for the bowl.  "Ane." It gets him served up another mouthful of oatmeal.</p><p>The bus rumbles to a stop, followed by the pounding of little feet as Jody runs off.  Jean steps to the door, looking outside and waiting until the bus pulls away before shutting it.</p><p>"You need a refill, Shane, or did Henry leave you a bite or two?" she asks her grandson on her way back to the kitchen.</p><p>Henry tips his sippy cup nearly upside down, grinning at Carol once he lowers it.  His tiny teeth are as adorable as Sophia's bare gums.</p><p>"I'm good.  Gonna go get a shower and sleep so I can go by the hospital later." Shane rubs Henry's nearly bald head.  "Be good for Grandma Jean, fuzzhead."</p><p>It earns him a cackling laugh from the boy, who smacks his face blowing kisses when he realizes Shane is leaving.  The deputy takes his bowl to the sink and kisses his grandmother on the cheek.  He grabs half the grocery bags and heads back into the laundry room, retrieving his gun and duty belt, and disappears out a side door.</p><p>Jean sets a glass of milk in front of Carol before retrieving Henry's cup for a refill.  She sits down with a bowl of her own and a cup of tea.</p><p>"You look a little confused, sweetie."</p><p>"I guess I was just trying to sort everyone out."</p><p>Jean laughs.  "It'll take a while, but you'll get there.  Shane doesn't live here with me, not the way he did before he went off to college.  He's got an apartment over the barn out back."</p><p>"Does he usually eat breakfast here?"</p><p>Nothing about the man sets off any warning signals for her, but she needs to know the habits here to feel settled.</p><p>"Most mornings." Without even looking directly at Henry, Jean reaches out and stops him from tossing his cup to the floor.  "No throwing, Henry.  Drink it."</p><p>The boy sighs deeply and clunks the cup to the table.  He thunks his head down, babbling and eyeing Jean from his head-down position.  </p><p>"How old is he?"</p><p>It's hard for Carol to tell.  She keeps calling him a toddler in her head, but she thinks he's on the beginning of that stage. His hair is so blond it's nearly transparent, with his eyebrows appearing invisible even as he waggles them at Jean.  His eyes are the most brilliant shade of blue Carol's ever seen.</p><p>"Fourteen months.  He stays with me when his daddy's working.  Dale works with Daryl on his hours to be here when Jody's on and off the bus, but it means he works six days a week right now."</p><p>"I can help, if you want."</p><p>Jean smiles, opening a container on the table and scattering a handful of Cheerios in front of Henry.  "That's sweet of you and appreciated."</p><p>A timer dings just as Jean finishes her food.  She takes her bowl and Carol's to the sink, going to lift the top pot out of a huge double boiler and sitting it in the sink.  Carol watches, curious, as Jean takes the ice bin from the freezer and dumps it into the sink with the pot.</p><p>"Can I help?" Sophia's fallen asleep, so she doesn't need Carol right now.</p><p>"If you want to stir the milk while it cools, sure."  Carol takes the offered handle of the big spoon and stirs.  "Just watch the thermometer.  When it drops to forty degrees, it's good."</p><p>"Why did you boil it?"</p><p>Jean smiles.  "That's milk fresh out of the cow, sweetie.  Henry and I went out this morning.  Some folks like to brag about drinking it raw, but I won't risk it with children in the house."</p><p>Carol stirs while Jean sorts through the three grocery bags remaining on the island.  </p><p>"Are you low on diapers for the baby?"</p><p>The question startles Carol a little after her worries earlier.  "I need to get some when we go into town."</p><p>"Well, not today, if she can wear these."</p><p>Carol looks over her shoulder to see that one of the bags Jean unpacked has a package of diapers in Sophia's tiny size.  There's also a three pack of baby wipes.  She feels tears prick her eyes at the unexpected kindness.</p><p>"He didn't have to do that," she says softly.  </p><p>Jean pats her shoulder gently.  "Don't you worry about that, honey.  Makes the boys feel good when they can fix small things like that for us ladies.  I can buy my own groceries just fine, but you see he brought me some anyway."</p><p>"Yos!" Henry cries out.  He crams a handful of Cheerios in his mouth, crunching down with a foody grin.</p><p>Jean laughs and shakes the bright yellow box as she slides it on top of the fridge.  "Yes, Shane bought you some more Cheerios, Henry."</p><p>"I think the milk is cooled," Carol says, eyeing the digital thermometer.</p><p>Jean fetches four big glass bottles from a cabinet that Carol estimates are half gallon in size, a funnel, and a ladle.  "Just dip it over into the bottles."</p><p>While Carol ladles the milk into the bottles, Jean goes to clean Henry up and sets him loose in the living room.  He runs to the toy tubs, pulling one off the shelf and spilling out some todder cars and farm animals.  As he drives a cow in one hand and a tractor in another, making a growling sound she thinks might be imitating an engine, Carol giggles.</p><p>"That boy is a mess.  Cutest thing on two feet and knows it," Jean remarks.  She moves to a basket on the counter and begins sorting eggs into plain, unlabeled cartons.  </p><p>"How many animals are there?"</p><p>Through the window, she can mainly see the back porch, but beyond that, there are chickens loose in the backyard.  With the milk, there's a cow as well.  It makes her curious on the rest.</p><p>"Got cows, pigs, chickens, ducks, and the world's stupidest turkey destined for Thanksgiving dinner right now.  Plus the dogs.  That one's Melba.  Max is the male.  He doesn't like being indoors unless it gets really cold."</p><p>"She seems very gentle." Melba's still napping near the table, undisturbed by Henry's noisy play.  Carol's pleasantly surprised to see Sophia's content to sleep as well.</p><p>"She is, although I would never trust them alone.  Little boys get to rough with dogs sometimes and accidents happen."</p><p>Carol nods, ladeling the last scoop of milk into a bottle.  "Do you have caps for these?"</p><p>"Should be some in the drain rack." Jean slips two cartons of eggs in one of the grocery bags.  "Put two in the fridge and two on the counter.  We'll take them and the eggs to town with us."</p><p>At the reminder of their impending trip to a doctor, Carol has to repress a shudder, but she locates the caps and does as bidden.  The fridge is well stocked, and it's easy to see where the bottles go, because there are two others there already, one half empty.</p><p>Since Jean's stepped into her bedroom with her phone to one ear, Carol goes ahead and runs hot, soapy water into the sink and washes the dishes.  She doesn't think the pot used for the milk will fit in the dishwasher.</p><p>She's unsure where anything goes, so she dries them and sits them on the counter before checking on Sophia.  </p><p>"That was sweet of you, doing the dishes, honey.  Let's get our things together and get on our way.  Hershel doesn't normally see his human patients during the day, but he's making an exception.  But we want to get ahead of the vet appointments as much as we can."</p><p>Carol nods and goes to fetch her purse and Sophia's diaper bag.  No matter how uncomfortable it will be for yet another doctor assess the damage Ed's dealt her, at least this time, she can honestly say she's done with being his victim.  She likes this new world she and Sophia have stumbled into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They were supposed to make it to town in this chapter so I could introduce some more folks..  Toddler Henry hijacked it too much.  </p><p>I've sorted out the baby mamas (both canon characters) but sent it off to the giftee to see how she likes it.  That'll make it into chapters soonish.</p><p>I have figured out how to slot in Jesus (as Paul) and Glenn also... Yay!</p><p>I have been distracted by the marathon of Yellowstone this week.  OMG, I am so far gone on that show.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Timeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol's trip to the doctor ends in a friendly request from Hershel about Jean herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol carefully buckles Sophia's seat in on the passenger side of the bench seat in the rear of the old red and white Bronco.  Jean's rebuckling Henry's seat, which she slid from the center to behind the driver's seat.  The repositioning leaves a booster seat, probably for Jody, in the middle where Henry's seat was.</p><p>"No sense risking Henry being rowdy in the car and dropping his toy or cup on the little angel," Jean says, when she sees Carol's puzzled look.  "He's a good boy, but toddlers don't know their own strength."</p><p>Mystery solved, Carol sits her purse and diaper bag down in the floorboard before easing the front seat back into position just like Jean does hers. She has to step onto the running board to get into the SUV, but she guesses that's what it's there for.</p><p>Jean waits for her to buckle in before easing out of the drive.  Carol has time to see a barn offset from the road that she assumes is the one Jean mentioned Shane lives above, and then she's seeing the neighborhood in daylight that she couldn't distinguish last night through the rain and darkness.</p><p>It's typical of working class to rural poor Georgia.  The winding, gravel road curls around old property lines, leading them past a hodgepodge of ramshackle, aging houses and equally aged mobile homes.  Most properties are larger, at least a few acres, although there are occasional clusters where there's a trailer or two near one of the older houses.</p><p>Adult kids who never moved far from home, Carol supposes.  It's not an uncommon pattern anywhere in the South among the working class.</p><p>Jean's quiet, letting Carol look her fill, shifting gears occasionally as needed for the road.  Henry talks to himself in the back seat, punctuated occasionally by the clatter of his sippy cup being taken in and out of the cupholder on his carseat.</p><p>The road dead ends into a poorly paved road, and Jean turns the Bronco to the left.  She smiles over at Carol.  </p><p>"It may take a map to really learn how to get in and out of here.  It's remote and most like it that way.  We mind our business out here and the rest of the county likes leaving us to it.  Can you drive stick?"</p><p>Carol shakes her head.  "Never had the chance to learn."</p><p>"I'll get one of the boys to teach you.  In an emergency, you should know, since all the vehicles around are manual transmission."  </p><p>Jean pats the gear shift in the front floorboard.  "Old Mona here, she's past her prime, but she's the reliable sort.  Maybe not the best setup for hauling car seats around, with no rear passenger doors, but she's got to do double duty as a farm truck."</p><p>Carol thinks the Bronco's a little intimidating, since there's a double gear shift.  She's fairly sure the second one is for the four wheel drive function, though, and she might not need to learn it.</p><p>"If they don't mind teaching me."</p><p>"Nah, they're good boys.  They won't mind at all."</p><p>"Is it just the three boys?" Carol asks, giving in to curiosity.  "That you raised, I mean."</p><p>Jean laughs.  "No, there's more than the three."  She smiles, seeming lost in fond memories for a moment, but also wistful.  </p><p>"Aaron, he works up in Atlanta.  Got his master's degree in public policy and landed a job with the big statewide food bank system.  He and Daryl are the same age.  Paul's the baby.  He's in his sophomore year at Kennesaw State."</p><p>"Is the other room Paul's?"</p><p>"Used to be, but he prefers to stay with Shane when he's home now.  Hard to spread your wings living with grandma. If he decides to settle down here in King County, he'll have a little land to put a home on."</p><p>That's the source of the wistfulness, Carol thinks.  She's raised a second family, replacing the son she disowned with five lost boys in need of someone to love them.  Even without knowing the other two stories, Carol just has a feeling it's similar to the other three.</p><p>"I took Paul in about six months after I did Daryl. He was a wee little thing, just about Jody's age.  Mama overdosed, Daddy in the wind, and his widowed grandma dying of lung cancer.  She didn't want him in the system, because he was too old to make getting adopted likely."</p><p>Jean makes another turn, this one onto a paved highway.  Carol notices the homes change here.  Larger, prettier, more like what you see in magazines like Southern Living.</p><p>"And Aaron?"</p><p>"Got off the bus one day with Daryl when he was fourteen and just kept doing it.  That one's daddy took offense that his only son liked boys more than girls."</p><p>Carol gets the feeling from the venom in Jean's voice on the word 'daddy' that Aaron's face probably looked much like hers right now getting off the school bus that day.</p><p>"You might meet them sooner, but they'll be here at Thanksgiving for sure.  Aaron's husband, Eric, is a good man." Jean slows for a truck to turn into a parking lot, glancing over at Carol.  "Is that an issue for you? Them being married?"</p><p>Carol shakes her head.  "Not at all."</p><p>"Glad to hear.  Wouldn't mean I wouldn't keep helping you, but it just wouldn't mean from my spare room.  They may not live under my roof anymore, but it will always be their home." </p><p>The protective note in her voice makes Carol feel even more settled about her decision to trust Shane last night.</p><p>"Has that happened before?" Why would anyone in need of safety from a man supposed to love them make an issue about a couple actually happy with each other?</p><p>"Once.  She and her kids stayed in an apartment in town instead.  Got the landlord to donate it for a while.  Owed me a favor."</p><p>Carol smiles tentatively at Jean.  "I get the feeling there's a lot of those favors owed to you."</p><p>Jean doesn't take offense, instead laughing and nodding.  "Yes, honey, that feeling has a lot of basis in truth."</p><p>Henry's cup bumps into the floor and the boy makes a sound of distress.  Carol fumbles between the seats to retrieve it, passing it back to him.  He rolls his head sideways enough that she can see that toothy grin again.  He's so damned adorable.</p><p>"Would it be rude to ask what happened with Henry's mother?" She can't imagine not being with the precious little boy every day, if he were hers.</p><p>"Not rude.  She's not a bad sort, friends with Daryl for years as kids, and she loves Henry well enough.  But she's working through her medical residency program up in Pittsburgh.  More than that is Daryl's to share."</p><p>Carol guesses finishing medical training isn't something one can do in a rural county in Georgia.  She hesitates to ask about Jody, even though in a way, that one seems even more curious.</p><p>Jean snorts.  "You are too polite for your own good.  I can understand Henry's mama being willing to bring forth a baby she didn't plan, and giving him to his daddy who wanted him heart and soul.  But I have nothing good to say for a woman who planned a child with her husband and left them both behind when a better opportunity came along.</p><p>"Denise is welcome in my home anytime.  Paula?  She is welcome to disappear in the river if she tries to upset those boys' lives again."</p><p>Carol can certainly understand Jean's grumpiness toward Jody's mother in that scenario.</p><p>Jean flicks on the blinker, slowing and moving into a turn lane.  The prominent part of the sign reads 'Greene Animal Hospital', but underneath it is the smaller sign that draws them here: 'Josephine Wilson Greene Memorial Clinic'.</p><p>The building is large and sprawling, with three cars in the parking lot already at the main entrance.  Jean pulls around to the smaller entrance and parks.  A slim blonde appears in the doorway, smiling as Carol and Jean exit the Bronco.</p><p>"Good morning, Grandma Jean.  Dr. Greene is on his way over from the vet clinic."</p><p>"Thank you, Jessie.  How are the boys?"</p><p>Jean's unbuckling Henry as she speaks, so Carol does the same with Sophia.  She lifts the seat out after shouldering her purse and the diaper bag.</p><p>"Doing good.  Ron is enjoying kindergarten still, and Sam's enjoying daycare still.  He's got the whole alphabet down pat now."</p><p>"That's good to hear," Jean says.  "You should bring them out for Sunday dinner soon.  Come get the eggs and milk I brought you."</p><p>Jessie trots out to take the large reinforced bag that holds the milk bottles and the smaller bag with the eggs.  Jean leads the way to the door, Henry on one hip.  "Carol, this is Jessie.  She works for Hershel now as his office manager, but she was a tenant once."</p><p>The blonde smiles warmly at Carol as she holds the door open for everyone.  "Welcome to the family, Carol.  However you crossed paths with Jean, you're in the best place you can be now."</p><p>The confidence in the pretty woman's voice makes Carol dread the upcoming visit just a little less.</p><p>The waiting room is small, no more than half a dozen chairs that look as uncomfortable as any office waiting chair she's ever seen.  Jean sets Henry on his feet and he runs off to an ocean-themed activity board mounted to the wall.</p><p>"Ishies, Ama, ishies."</p><p>"Well, if it's not Henry Dixon." The man who appears behind the reception desk makes Carol think more Santa Claus than doctor, but she supposes he does look very much like a country vet.  He's in a white dress shirt with suspenders on over work pants instead of slacks.</p><p>The squeal the boy lets out is entertaining.  He reverses course to the reception desk, bouncing happily.  The doctor leans over the desk to hand him a packet of toddler snacks.  Henry dashes to Jean waving the treat for her to open.</p><p>"Carol, this is Hershel Greene, as I'm sure you guessed.  What was your maiden name, honey?"</p><p>"Duncan."</p><p>Dr. Greene smiles in welcome.  "Let's get you to X-ray first.  Do you feel comfortable leaving the baby with Jean?"</p><p>She's trusted the elderly woman this far, and Henry is certainly the very picture of healthy and happy.  Carol nods, sitting Sophia's carseat on one of the chairs along with her purse and the diaper bag.  She follows Dr. Greene into the patient area, with Jessie trailing along.</p><p>The X-rays are done quickly, confirming what Carol already knows.  Nothing broken.  It's the full health history, the rest of the exam, and the photos that push her endurance, but he's kind and soft spoken.</p><p>"Why photos?" she asks, puzzled.  If she were pursuing charges, it would make more sense.  But for now,she just wants to hide and regroup.</p><p>It's Jessie who answers.  "Because at some point, you're going to want to divorce that man, and the more evidence you have against him, the easier it will be for your attorney."</p><p>She pats Carol's hands where they tremble in her lap.  There's no way Carol can afford an attorney anytime soon.</p><p>"Take it from someone who already went down that path.  My pictures helped me not only get full custody, but alimony for two years.  He's a doctor, so that really helped me get my life back together."</p><p>"I wouldn't want any of Ed's money." Not even for Sophia, since he would demand visitation just to spite Carol for costing him money.  The bad thing is that he's got plenty, working as a shift foreman in a manufacturing facility back home.</p><p>Dr. Greene finishes his notes in the chart and turns his stool so he faces Carol.  "Better to have them and not need them than the other way around.  Jean's likely to have one of the two young ladies who share a law practice here in town out for supper to meet with you either way."</p><p>Carol just nods, feeling a little overwhelmed at the system that seems to be in place here.  Attorneys who make trips out to consult over supper sounds like something out of an old fifties television show.  Since he mentioned the attorneys are female, maybe they're also Jean's former tenants.</p><p>"Normally, I would stitch that cut above your eye, but it's gone too long.  I want to do full blood work.  Make sure you've got a clean bill of health going forward."</p><p>Carol nods, as the doctor draws several vials of blood himself.  Jessie labels the vials as he goes, so Carol guesses the other woman is there for reassurance as well as witness, since she's not a nurse.</p><p>"Did your daughter get her checkups so far?"</p><p>"Yes.  I took her to the free clinic, and she's not due again until her four month checkup."</p><p>"I'll give her a little checkup while she's here, just to put her officially as a patient.  Any issues?"</p><p>"She doesn't seem to be gaining weight like they thought she should, but not enough to really worry.  I don't think I have enough milk."</p><p>Sophia's awake when Carol goes to retrieve her.  The baby's exam is much shorter, and she's as tolerant of yet another new person in her life as she has been so far.  Her happy smiles make Carol even more confident that fleeing into the unknown was the right choice.</p><p>"Honestly, I think her weight is fine for her age, but if she's still feeding so often, there's a few things we can try.  We'll start with the more natural methods and move to medication only if necessary.  Stress alone could be a big factor."</p><p>"Natural methods?" Carol has no idea what he means.  This has all been trial and error for her.  There was a lactation nurse at the hospital itself, but that was just one visit.</p><p>"Less stress. Plenty of rest. Good nutrition.  Staying well hydrated." Dr. Greene smiles kindly.  "And let Jean make you her milk tea.  She's got an excellent cookie recipe too."</p><p>Cookies to help her milk supply sounds a bit weird, but Carol nods anyway.  </p><p>He hands her a prescription.  "Antibiotics, safe for the baby, to make sure that cut above your eye doesn't get any more inflamed.  Keep it clean and dry."</p><p>She cuddles Sophia to her shoulder, taking reassurance from the scent of her baby close.</p><p>"Bring Sophia back for her checkup when it's time.  Jessie will call you with an appointment on one of my scheduled nights."</p><p>"You aren't the only doctor?" Carol blushes at his curious expression.  "I'm sorry.  The way Jean talked, it sounded like that."</p><p>Dr. Greene laughs.  "As much as I feel it is my duty to give back to the community, I only work two evenings a week.  A couple of other doctors cover the three other nights we host the clinic."</p><p>"Let's get you back on your way before Henry escapes to the vet clinic and helps the animals revolt," Jessie suggests.  </p><p>"Patricia would probably sign on as his minion to help if he blew her kisses," Dr. Greene adds, looking amused by the idea.</p><p>Carol thanks Dr. Greene for taking time out of his regular job, only to have it waved away with a smile.  Jessie's halfway down the hall when he calls out to Carol quietly.</p><p>"Jean babysat me, back many more years ago than I want to admit to.  If you want to repay me, just keep her company.  She's not as young as she once was, and I think her boys see her as immortal by this point."</p><p>Looking down the hall where the indomitable woman is greeting Jessie as she spins Henry in the air, it's hard to picture her as anything but vital and healthy.</p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>"Healthy as a horse.  But she's nearly eighty years old.  It worries those of us old enough to feel our own years.  I'm old enough to consider retirement, once my oldest daughter finishes vet school and gets a few years experience under her belt."</p><p>Carol doesn't know what else to do but thank him and return to the waiting room.  Jean's dressed in dark purple denim overalls over a pale lavender henley, looking absolutely timeless despite her long silver braid and the wrinkles from a life well lived.</p><p>It's hard to imagine she's seen almost eight decades already, almost as hard as imagining her as a teenager babysitting a young Hershel Greene.</p><p>She files away the request.  It's an easy enough one to follow, and hopefully the man is just trying to make her feel useful.</p><p>Carol thinks she prefers to side with Jean's boys that her cheerful savior will live forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, there's a few more characters introduced, either in person or referenced by others.</p><p>Mini mystery of the little boys' mothers revealed, although not everything yet. 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shane gets called in for an extra shift - and gets a new partner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane goes for a run along the river once he wakes up around one.  The Bronco’s home, so he assumes his grandmother’s trip into town to get the new tenant and baby checked out went well.  He comes back through the garden, plucking a handful of cherry tomatoes and a bell pepper and carrying them in his shirt tail back to the barn.  </p><p>The stairs outside are his own installation.  The interior ones are fine, but opening the main doors to the barn every time he comes and goes gets old.  Rinsing the tomatoes and pepper, he leaves them on the counter and tosses a couple of eggs into water to boil while he coaxes a cup of coffee out of the ancient machine.  Once the water’s boiling, he sets the pan aside and covers it for the eggs to finish cooking and goes to shower off the sweat from his run.</p><p>He pads through the apartment in nothing but his boxer briefs, one of the perks of living out here instead of with his grandmother.  After the irritation of the cheap, man-made fabric of his uniform all day, he prefers as little as possible against his skin when he can get away with it.</p><p>Grabbing the glass bowls containing the rest of his lunch from the fridge, he turns what should have been last night’s supper into today’s lunch, adding in sliced tomatoes and peppers.  The second he cracks a boiled egg, he’s got Trinity weaving her furry self around his legs, begging with the plaintive tones of a starving cat.</p><p>He scoffs at her pleas.  “I fed you when I got home, you ditz, so don’t act like you haven’t eaten for a week.  You just want an egg all to yourself.”</p><p>Trinity goes to sprawl next to her food bowl, doing her best pitiful kitty impression.  He swears she does it to keep a visual reminder that she’s minus one of her front legs by wiggling the stump remains of her left leg at him.  He gives in, as he always does, and drops one of the egg yolks into her bowl instead of his tuna salad.</p><p>“Yeah, keep smirking.  Gonna start feeding you kibble again if you keep it up.”</p><p>She ignores him, eating her treat with delicate bites, because she’s well aware of who is actually in charge here and has been since the day he found the injured seal point Siamese kitten out on patrol and took her to Hershel Greene.  It’s a reminder to set another package from the freezer to thaw so she’s got something to eat after tonight’s package is gone.</p><p>He’s about to go sit down and watch something he recorded on the DVR while he eats when he sees Carol venture out into the backyard behind his grandmother’s house.  She’s got a basket under her arm, heading for the garden hesitantly.  No sign of the baby, so he figures she’s inside either being spoiled or napping.</p><p>After watching for a minute, he snags a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt out of the dryer and grabs the remaining half of the tuna pita pocket to carry with him.  He stuffs his feet into a pair of battered old running shoes and heads out to the garden, eating his lunch as he goes.</p><p>“You look like Grandma Jean threw you in the deep end of the pool,” he calls out.</p><p>Carol’s inside the garden now, the gate askew behind her as she looks back and forth among the rows.  It’s a large garden for this time of year compared to what most households keep, but Jean’s infamous for her dislike of supermarket produce.  Carol’s got her dark, curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, which bounces as she turns to face him.</p><p>“The day’s just been a little overwhelming.”</p><p>“Too many choices?” he asks, leaning against the gate post.  It’s not an uncommon panic moment for the ladies here to have.</p><p>She laughs softly.  “Yeah, I guess that is part of it.”</p><p>“Well, start with the easy one facing you now.  What kind of vegetables do you actually like?”</p><p>“I’m not picky.”</p><p>“Then I guess you’re in luck.  Still some late season zucchini and summer squash over to the left, and probably a few eggplant and okra, if it all survived the little cold snap we just had.  Got enough lima beans out there to turn you off them for the rest of your life.”</p><p>Finishing off the sandwich in his hand, he leads her through the garden, coaxing her into choosing whatever she likes with the reminder it’ll be eaten by someone.  He ends up with a couple more bell peppers himself with the idea he’ll use them for tomorrow night’s supper before work.</p><p>“It seems like a lot of food for one family, or even two.”</p><p>He shrugs.  “I’m guessing you didn’t get the full tour yet, when you went to town?”</p><p>She shakes her head.  “Henry and Sophia were both getting a little cranky by the time we were done at the pharmacy, so we came back home.”</p><p>“Makes sense.  Means you didn’t see the cafe yet.”  At Carol’s questioning look, he smiles, latching the garden gate behind them as they exit.  “Grandma Jean’s retired, more or less, but she still owns a cafe out on the highway on the west side of town.  Got a man running it for her now, but she still grows produce for him.”</p><p>“Oh.  That must be nice and keep the costs down, too.”</p><p>“It does.  He comes out every couple of days and gathers what he needs, if she hasn’t made a trip by to deliver.  So if you see a big guy about my size, but bald as a cue ball, out in the garden, that’s T-Dog.”</p><p>“T-Dog?” she pauses where the path splits back up to the house, sounding puzzled.</p><p>“Well, officially, his name is Theodore Douglas, and Theo is exactly what Grandma Jean calls him.  But we went to school together, played ball.  I don’t even remember how he got dubbed T-Dog in the first place.”</p><p>Time enough for Carol to meet the cast of characters that swirls around Jean Walsh.  He figures just the few from today is probably overwhelming.</p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind if I see him then.”</p><p>The rumble of the big diesel wrecker coming down the road draws both their attention.  “Looks like Daryl’s back,” he comments.  “Don’t be surprised if he gets roped into supper with y’all.  Grandma Jean is firmly convinced we’ll live on Slim Jims and Dr. Pepper if she doesn’t stuff a meal in us at least twice a week.”</p><p>“Will you be there too?”</p><p>“Might be.  Depends on if I have enough time between going to visit and coming back home to get ready for work.”</p><p>She nods, giving him the tiniest of smiles, and heads up to the house.  He heads for the stairs, trotting up them and debating a second pita pocket as he kicks off his shoes.  He should probably get ready and go into town, since Rick’s mama has probably driven him and Lori into the psych ward by now.</p><p>He doesn’t normally drive the patrol car home, preferring to leave that to Rick, and the sheriff prefers it that way.  But with Rick taking the last two nights off, the sheriff’s sent it home with him instead.  If the man were really into the community policing presence that having a car in the various places an officer needs to do off duty errands, it would be a full-time thing, but he won’t argue.  Rick likes being the one with the car.</p><p>It also means his Jeep is in town at the sheriff’s department until Rick comes back to work in a week.  </p><p>Before he can decide anything, his phone rings in the bedroom and he goes to fish it off the charger.  He sighs when he sees it's work.</p><p>"Walsh."</p><p>"Hey, Shane, it's Jeanette." He doesn't groan aloud at the sound of the daytime dispatcher's voice, but it's a near thing. "Sheriff needs you to come in early."</p><p>"Somebody call in sick?" he's already kicking his shorts off and reaching for a uniform.  </p><p>"Morgan's mama had a stroke about an hour ago.  He's on his way to Mobile as we speak.  Jim's not cleared medical yet, not til next week, and Alden won't make it back from Ellijay in time."</p><p>Both their reserve deputies out at the same time is just his luck.  Jim's still in a walking boot from an accident at the garage, and Alden's sister up in north Georgia must've had her baby finally.</p><p>"Alright.  Just ate, so I'll get dressed and be on my way." He looks at the clock.  "Should make shift change.  Need me to take my usual patrol area or cover Morgan's?"</p><p>"Morgan's actually.  Thanks, Shane.  At least it's overtime, right?"</p><p>He laughs and bids her goodbye.  Sighing, he goes to shave before he gets his shirt on.  The irony is that he regularly gets the overtime shifts when he's not much in need of the funds.  The sheriff prefers to only call in the unmarried deputies, but Shane figures the married-with-kids guys probably need the money more.</p><p>Stopping by the car, he starts to text his grandmother, but hears his name called from the porch.  He looks up to see Daryl and the other man gives him a thumbs up.  False trail well laid then.</p><p>"Let Grandma Jean know I caught a double?" he asks after nodding acknowledgement of the gesture.</p><p>"Sure." Daryl reaches for the screen door and looks back.  "Be careful out there.  Fridays bring the craziness out."</p><p>Shane laughs and gets into the car.  The trip to town is a quiet one.  He pulls into the usual spot at work and heads inside.  Jeanette's frowning a little.</p><p>"Sheriff wants to see you before you go out on patrol."</p><p>He refrains from muttering the 'what now' that springs to mind and smiles at her.  She's been a dispatcher here pretty much as long as he's been alive, and just like with Sheila on nights, it pays to stay on dispatch's good side.</p><p>Heading for the big office in the back, he knocks on the door frame of the open door.</p><p>"Walsh.  Good.  You're early.  I'd like you to meet our newest deputy, Tara Chambler."</p><p>The young woman standing in front of the sheriff's desk turns to him with a nervous smile.  He offers a hand, smiling at the firm grip, before turning back to the sheriff.</p><p>"Jeanette said you needed to see me, sir?"</p><p>"Jones was supposed to start training Deputy Chambler.  Since you're down a partner, she can ride along with you until he's back."</p><p>Shane doesn't bother to bring up the fact that as the least experienced deputy aside from Rick, he's the least qualified to start the rookie out.  Instead, he nods.  This is probably why he's got Morgan's patrol area tonight, so he can orient the newcomer.  That's the tourist area of the county, up by the lake.</p><p>"Go make sure she has gear issued." The dismissal is clear as the man reaches for his office phone.</p><p>Shane jerks his head for Tara to follow.  She's in uniform, so someone got her that far, but considering it would have been a special order, that's not surprising.</p><p>As soon as they're out of earshot, he sighs.</p><p>"Is it me being a woman or a rookie that has you looking like someone kicked your puppy?"  Tara's tone isn't exactly antagonistic, but it's not friendly, either.</p><p>"More the rookie part.  You shouldn't be partnered with a deputy eleven months on the job.  I'm not an FTO." Even he and Rick were with the field training officers with more than five years on the job before they were partnered, and that was a three month process.  "And that this is a double shift for me."</p><p>She decides to believe him and starts adding the equipment to her duty belt as he passes it to her and signs it out.  "What happened to your partner?"</p><p>"Wife had a baby yesterday, so he's got the week off."</p><p>"Boy or girl?"</p><p>"Boy." He leads her to the weapons locker.  "Department issue is the Glock 17, but you can purchase your own if you prefer.  There's a list of approved firearms in the handbook, but you'll have to qualify on the range with it.  Same for any personally owned backup you choose to carry."</p><p>"Glock's fine with me.  It's what I qualified with in training.  Do you carry a backup?"</p><p>He pats his chest before showing her the modified shirtfront that puts velcro behind the buttons below the top one he has buttoned. He pulls open the BUG pocket on his vest.  "Vest carried 26."</p><p>"Nice.  Same magazines."</p><p>"Exactly." Rick's love of a revolver extends to his backup weapon, too, but he ankle carries the little .38.</p><p>He checks his watch and goes through the body armor, passing her a vest.  She unbuttons and sheds her beige uniform shirt to fit the vest over her white undershirt.  He checks the fit and nods.  </p><p>Once she's got her uniform back in order, she squares her shoulders.  "Ready when you are."</p><p>He leads the way to the patrol car.  "Where are you actually from?" he asks as he pulls out onto the street.  For their joint shift, they'll be in the northern part of the county.</p><p>"Atlanta."</p><p>He looks over at her, arching a brow.  "No offense intended, but why would you take a job in nowhere Georgia versus the Atlanta P.D.?"</p><p>"My sister thinks it's safer than the city.  She's an E.R. nurse."</p><p>"Suppose that would disillusion a person about the safety of a place."</p><p>She's quiet for a minute, but doesn't stop looking around, quietly assessing their surroundings as he drives.  "Look, I know what I am here."</p><p>Shane doesn't look over, using the excuse of navigating traffic.  "What's that?"</p><p>"I'm an election stunt.  A token female deputy so the sheriff can say, 'look at me and my diverse department'.  All I ask is a fair chance to prove myself."</p><p>He does look at her now. "Ain't me that'll be the problem there.  With Morgan gone, you should have been partnered with Abe or Lambert.  One of the other sergeants that are FTOs."</p><p>Ideally, she would start with Morgan on evening shift, move on after a month to Abe on midnights, and end with Lambert in days.  That was how their last rookie trained.</p><p>"So who's the sheriff wanting gone?  Me or you?"</p><p>"Like you said, you're an election stunt."</p><p>"Huh. How'd you piss in his Cheerios?  Sleep with his daughter?"</p><p>Shane sighs and shrugs.  "Born with the wrong last name, I guess.  Never so much as looked sideways at his daughters."</p><p>"Why stay then?"</p><p>"It's my home, too.  Me being a deputy?  It means other kids from my side of things might look to do more with themselves, too."</p><p>Plus Rick would never leave King County and Shane can't imagine moving away from Grandma Jean either.  Although at least with his grandmother, she would be just as happy if he worked in a neighboring county.</p><p>Tara nods in understanding and he shifts the conversation to the quirks of the region they're about to patrol.  Time enough for her to sort out departmental politics later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Side mention of another of our lovelies and intro of the lovely Tara.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Roadside Cafe and Baitshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lunch break at the local cafe helps Shane teach Tara more about her new home and its inhabitants, as well as giving a big clue on office politics at the sheriff's department.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane checks the time before looking to where Tara is splitting her attention between the handbook and the highway.  It's past the supper rush, so the cafe should have a table or so free.  "You hungry?"</p><p>"Starving, actually.  I was too nervous to eat much before my shift."</p><p>"Well, let's show you one of the better places to grab a meal on shift if you're patrolling west or north." He flips on the blinker, making the right turn into the semi crowded parking lot.</p><p>"Roadside Cafe and Baitshop?" Tara arches a brow.  "This isn't pranking the city girl, is it?"</p><p>"Nah.  You get a free pass from any hazing for tonight." He grins as he backs into a spot.  "Bait shop is closed this late this time of year, anyway, although I've seen a few folks going night fishing tip their way into someone snagging bait for them after hours."</p><p>He radios in to Linda on evening dispatch that they're on lunch break at Roadside.  </p><p>"Bring me back a slice of sweet potato pie, will you, Shane?" she asks and he agrees.</p><p>Tara exits the vehicle, still looking hesitant, but follows him to the door.  The bells jingle as he opens the door, and he wonders what she thinks of the homestyle diner decor.  The cafe is deliberately set up to feel like a grandmotherly kitchen, although a little more mainstream than Grandma Jean's.</p><p>"It's cute.  Real cute.  The food any good?"</p><p>He leads the way to a table near the rear, where he can sit with his back to the wall, keep a visual on the entrance, and know of any movement from the rear exit, too.</p><p>"Food's delicious.  Not as good as my grandma's, but nothing measures up to that.". Especially since Jean no longer works any kitchen shifts here.</p><p>Tara laughs and sits opposite him at the little four seater farm table.  She scans the room the same as he did, noting the other patrons with a little more intent.  She doesn't know everyone in the room but the one traveling family, after all.</p><p>He wonders what she thinks of the cozy place, with its old-fashioned menus, blue gingham curtains, and soda fountain style eating counter.  He always feels at home here, but he's spent a good chunk of his life inside one of the two businesses.  His summer and after school jobs were at one or the other.</p><p>"Well, I see you found the best place to eat in the  entire county, Tara." </p><p>Beth Greene greets Shane's temporary partner as she emerges from the kitchen with two laden plates.  Her hair is neatly braided in some crown-like style on top of her head, and she wears the typical 'uniform' of the cafe: black jeans and a pale blue denim button-up with her name stitched on the right side and the cafe logo on the left.</p><p>"Oh!  So this is where you work, Beth?"</p><p>"Since I was old enough to fill out the W4 legally," the slim blonde quips.  "Be right back."</p><p>Beth swoops over to a table and delivers the food, checking in with her other tables before making her way back.  She leans down and brushes a kiss across Shane's unbruised cheek as she sets two glasses of water on the table.</p><p>"Tara's my new roommate, Shane.  Jeanette sent her my way when she got hired on." Beth frowns.  "Where's Morgan?"</p><p>"His mama had a stroke today."</p><p>"That's awful to hear.  Have you let Grandma Jean know yet?"</p><p>He shakes his head, realizing he didn't even tell Daryl so he could relay it.</p><p>Beth pats his shoulder.  "I'll let Mama know, and she'll pass the word to see what Morgan and Jenny need."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Let's get y'all some food before you run outta lunch break.  You want your usual, Shane?"</p><p>"Sure.  Need a slice of sweet potato pie for Linda if there's any left."</p><p>"What do you recommend?" Tara asks.</p><p>"Depends. You in the mood for breakfast, lunch, or dinner?" </p><p>Shane grins at Beth's question.</p><p>Tara laughs.  "Might not want a heavy meal.  Maybe a sandwich and soup?"</p><p>"Soup of the day is butternut squash, and we've got some chili left."</p><p>"I'll try the squash soup and whatever you think goes best with it."</p><p>"You a coffee drinker or you want something else?"</p><p>"Coffee's fine."</p><p>Beth nods and goes to fetch a cup of coffee, along with Shane's glass of orange juice.  She disappears into the kitchen, and Shane turns from watching her go to see Tara smiling faintly.</p><p>"Everyone knowing everyone is gonna be a theme, isn't it?"</p><p>"Most of the time, yeah, especially in places like this.  Beth was three years behind me in high school and her sister, Maggie, was a year ahead.  Their brother, Shawn, was a senior my freshman year."</p><p>Tara stirs sugar into her coffee and sips.  "So anyone around our age, assume you probably went to high school with."</p><p>"Pretty much.  People tend to stick around, and even the ones that leave for college like I did come back like boomerangs.  Most are like Beth, though.  Commute to a satellite campus like she does at UGA in Griffin or go to one of the community college campuses.  That's if they bother past a high school diploma."</p><p>"I'm guessing her son has a lot to do with her commuting instead of living on campus."</p><p>"Benjy did derail a few plans at the end of her senior year, but she just regrouped and changed paths as she needed.  Her degree might take an extra year, but she'll get there."</p><p>If her ex-husband had stayed the course, Shane thinks life would have been easier for Beth.  But marrying that young hit all the usual problems, and they split before their first anniversary.  As far as he knows, it's an amicable split.</p><p>Beth bustles back up to their table, sliding  a bowl of grits in front of Shane and a  soup bowl in front of Tara.  "Be right back with the rest."</p><p>Shane dumps a spoonful of sugar in his grits and stirs, looking up as Tara tries her soup.  "Good?"</p><p>"Oh yeah.  Glad I tried it."</p><p>He smiles.  Like most food here, it's still Jean's recipe.</p><p>"Bet you will love the sandwich, too." The plate clinks as Beth sets Shane's omelet and wheat toast down first, followed by Tara's sandwich.  "Turkey on whole wheat with maple bacon, tomato, baby spinach, and sauteed onions.  Got a dab of French dressing in lieu of mayo."</p><p>"Geez, I think just the description is enough to make me drool."</p><p>Beth laughs.  "Just wait til you taste it."</p><p>"Tee working tonight?" Shane asks, poking his fork into his mystery omelet to see what might be lurking tonight.</p><p>She shakes her head.  "It's football season.  You know he took the night off to go cheer on the high school boys and fill up on dreary concession stand food."</p><p>"Hell, half the time I only remember it's Friday because my watch or phone says so." Six days on, two off is a schedule that rotates his days off like a carousel, especially working the midnight shift.</p><p>"How long til you're off nights?"</p><p>"First of the year.  Be on six months of day shift finally." The timing of him and Rick finishing their field training meant they got exactly two months on day shift end of last year before rotating to evenings for the first half of the year and now midnights.</p><p>"Good.  Maybe we'll see you around more when you aren't half vampire.  We can go catch a movie like grown-ups swear they do.  Tell Grandma Jean to bring Henry by to play with his cousin tomorrow while she takes Jody to visitation.  I can watch him til four."</p><p>"I'll let her know."</p><p>Beth leaves to refill a coffee cup at the travelers' table.</p><p>"Did you just make a date with my roommate, Walsh?"</p><p>Shane chuckles.  "Nah, not with Bethie.  It would be like dating my sister." Not to mention Maggie would neuter him without anesthetic before passing him off to Shawn.  After Beth's divorce, Shane's not sure any man's ever going to make it past the Greene sibling gauntlet to their baby sister </p><p>"Who's Henry?" Tara asks, looking curious.  "You got a kid?"</p><p>"Nah.  That is one small town fate I haven't managed yet. Never married, no kids." Considering he's only twenty-three, he doesn't see any reason to hurry along either of those yet.  Every single one of his high school classmates who married in the last five years are divorced now.</p><p>Rick's the exception, and Shane's not entirely sure that'll hold true in the long run.  Getting married because of an accidental pregnancy never seems to work out in the end.  Odds are against his partner, because Evelyn Grimes loathes her daughter-in-law with all the spite possible of a snobby, wealthy woman toward a poor girl from north Georgia mountains who led her precious baby boy astray.</p><p>Eventually, Rick's going to have to choose between his young wife and his overbearing mother.  Shane's not willing to bet in Lori's favor, not yet.</p><p>Shane scoops up a couple bites of his omelet before furthering his answer.  His 'usual' is not something even on the menu, typically including whatever the whim of the cook on shift wants to toss in.  Today's seems to be jalapenos, peppers, bacon, and cheese.</p><p>"Henry is Benjy's cousin.  He's my nephew.  Stays with my grandma when his daddy's working, since they live across the street."</p><p>He and Daryl don't typically call each other the brothers he knows his grandmother considers them to be.  Daryl spent too many years prickly over that title only belonging to Merle that it's just habit not to use it now.  But as far as Shane's concerned, Henry and Jody are his nephews, just like Carl.</p><p>It's easier with Paul, who grew from a little slip of a boy afraid of his shadow to a teenager so damned cheerful that all the men in the family stubbornly call him Sunshine despite swats from Jean for their sass toward the baby of the family.  Aaron's easy too, despite the late start he had among them.  He's just the sort of naturally good man that inspires familial affection.</p><p>Merle, well, that's an even more complicated subject than Daryl.  End of the day, though, it's the same answer.  He's family, and that gets tricky considering Shane's a deputy and Merle's current address is the King County Detention Facility.</p><p>But since he would rather the rookie hear it from him than whatever bullshit might get cooked up by others, he explains as they eat.</p><p>"That's one complicated family," Tara says as they wrap up their meal.  But she's smiling and looks happy to be brought into the loop.  He remembers how lost he felt when he ventured out of King County to go to college, so he empathizes with her need to know about everyone and everything around her.</p><p>"Complicated ought to be our collective last name."</p><p>"I'm just glad my family's pretty easy.  Mom passed from cancer when I was in middle school, Dad drives a delivery truck, and my sister's divorced with one daughter."</p><p>Shane laughs at her compact family explanation, compared to his own lengthy one.</p><p>Beth sees him stacking his dishes and cutlery and brings over two to-go cups and Linda's pie in a takeout container.  "Looks like it might rain again, so here's cocoa for the road.  Stay safe out there."  She snags their dishes and heads off.</p><p>"Um?  No bill?"</p><p>Shane shakes his head.  "The owner won't charge first responders on duty." That's been the policy as long as Shane can remember, and his grandma's owned the place for forty years.</p><p>He pulls out his wallet and drops a ten on the table by his empty glasses.  "If you feel obliged, leave it in a tip."</p><p>Tara looks to where Beth's cleaning behind the counter and smiles.  She digs out a ten of her own.</p><p>The door jingles when they're halfway to it, and the big redheaded sergeant that runs Shane's regular shift steps inside.  It's Abraham's off night, even if it's not Shane's regular shift yet, so the man's in his civvies with his six-year-old son behind him.</p><p>A.J. spots Shane and immediately holds up a fist for a fist bump.  Shane obliges.</p><p>"Tara, this is A.J., and his dad, Abraham Ford.  Abe's the sergeant and shift leader for midnights currently." Shane sees Abe's brow furrow, looking from him to the rookie.</p><p>"Thought Morgan was taking the rookie," Abraham responds, although he does offer a hand in greeting to Tara.  "And they got you on another double?"</p><p>Shane shrugs.  It is what it is.  He explains about Morgan's mother and Tara's surprise assignment to him.</p><p>The man rubs a hand across his neatly trimmed goatee and sighs.  "Deputy Chambler, expect a call tomorrow moving you to midnight shift to train with me."</p><p>Shane's radio alerts, and Abraham steps aside to let him and Tara head outside as Shane answers dispatch.  Confirming to Linda that he's en route to the accident, he unlocks the car.</p><p>As they pull out of the parking lot, Tara looks worried.  "Is this going to be a problem?"</p><p>"For you?  Probably not.  For me?  Maybe.  Sheriff's pretty hot and cold at times.  If I'm lucky, he'll be so pissed off at Abe calling him on violating regs, he'll forget all about me while he worries about whether or not next year will finally be the year Abe runs against him."</p><p>"That's what you worried about earlier, isn't it?  Regulations."</p><p>"Yeah.  They should have called in one of the two deputies off duty tonight for evening shift, since both of them have more experience than I do.  Or called Abe himself.  The other deputies could have been unable to come in, but Abe was surprised."</p><p>"No one called him at all."</p><p>"Yeah.  The other two FTOs, the lieutenant and the sergeant?  They like the regs well enough, but Abe's ex-military.  He oozes them out his pores when it comes to training and safety."</p><p>Abraham objected - and lost - the argument that Shane and Rick should spend their first year with more experienced partners.  The department regulations didn't expressly rule against it.  The only concession was them being assigned to his shift and immediate supervision.</p><p>But a new deputy in their first ninety days is supposed to be paired with a deputy with at least three years experience in law enforcement.</p><p>He'll win the argument to transfer Tara.</p><p>"Guess you better share all your wisdom while you can," Tara says.</p><p>Shane snorts, hitting the blue lights as he pulls onto the shoulder behind the two damaged cars.  "That'll fill the next five minutes, Chambler.  Guess it's our favorite show tunes the rest of the shift."</p><p>She's still trying to hide a smile even as they get out to go work the accident.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tada!  My giftee requested Beth be bolder and more independent, so she's a hard-working single mom juggling college and work. 😏</p><p>The office politics... That's gonna get sticky eventually.</p><p>It's been educational working out the sheer size of sheriff's departments in Georgia compared to what I'm used to.  My home county is twice the size in geography and population as many of the counties I looked at .. and has less than half the deputies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Monster-in-law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shane drops by the hospital to visit the new parents and baby and gives Rick's overbearing mother reason to find other plans for the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane steps off the elevator at the hospital and buzzes for access to the maternity floor.  It's not yet visiting hours, not for another half hour, but he knows they'll let it slide.  </p><p>"Is that a muffin box from Roadside?"</p><p>"You think I would show up this early with a bribe?"</p><p>The door buzzes open, and he steps inside.  Since he didn't make it by to visit yesterday due to the double shift, he's sneaking in a visit before he goes home to crash and sleep as long as he can manage.</p><p>When he reaches the nurse's desk, he hands over the pale blue box with the cafe's logo to the pretty nurse in Rugrats themed scrubs.  Enid opens the box and grins.  "What flavor?"</p><p>"Spiced pumpkin molasses." He holds up the box of takeout containers.  "They awake yet?"</p><p>Enid nods and sighs.  "Her majesty is here already.  Think your grandma would come back up here today?  Evelyn cleared out so fast yesterday when Jean got here that I'm surprised there's not an Evelyn-shaped hole in the doors."</p><p>Shane smothers a laugh, not wanting to be noisy for the patients still sleeping.  Nothing Evelyn Grimes has ever done manages to convince Jean Walsh to pay her any of the respect Evelyn thinks her position and wealth entitle her to.  It's a source of ongoing entertainment for many King County residents.</p><p>"Think she's due over at visitation today with Jody, but I'll put a word in with her."</p><p>"How much longer til Merle's home?" </p><p>"He gets out right before Thanksgiving."</p><p>"Good.  Bet that'll make your grandma's day.  It's still damned awful he's serving any time at all." She smiles softly at him.  "Alden says to tell you he's sorry about the double.  He offered to take over midshift but they turned him down."</p><p>"S'alright.  I've got all day to sleep.  His sister have the baby?"</p><p>"Yep.  Six pounds, eleven ounces.  Named her Melissa."</p><p>"Pass on my congratulations then." He can't remember the last time he saw Alden's sister, who is at least ten years older.  She's lived up at Ellijay for the last six or seven years due to marrying a local from there.</p><p>Enid nods as a buzzer goes off on the desk, so he gives her a little wave, heading off toward Lori's room.  Pausing outside the door, he texts Enid's request to his grandmother.  He knocks on the partly ajar door, pushing it open as he calls out, "Breakfast delivery!"</p><p>"Do I smell French toast?" Rick says, grinning tiredly from his spot next to Lori's bed.  He's holding Carl, with his mother hovering like he's going to fling the baby out the window without her supervision.  Lori's not in bed, but with the bathroom door closed, Shane figures she's escaping Evelyn for a few minutes.</p><p>Evelyn's dressed more for a formal church function than a hospital visitation with a newborn grandson. But that's par to the course for the woman.  Shane wonders, with the random thought pattern inspired by exhaustion, if her perfectly colored and styled blonde hair is as hard as the helmet it resembles.  </p><p>"Yep. Peach and cinnamon with peach syrup.  Sausage and over easy eggs in yours.  Ham and cheese scramble for Lori." He leaves both takeout containers on the overbed table, along with the to-go cup of coffee for Rick and a pint bottle of milk for Lori.</p><p>"Wanna hold him?" Rick asks.  The question makes his mama's face turn a pretty shade of red from not making any protest. She looks like she just sucked both a lemon and a rotten egg at the same time.</p><p>"Whatdya think I came up here for?  Missing your pretty face?" Shane grins and unpins his badge and name plate, tucking them in his pocket.  He holds out his arms, letting Rick settle the newborn in them.  He's still got his vest on under his uniform shirt, but he knows from picking Henry up that babies don't really notice it, even with the bulge of the BUG pocket.</p><p>Shane props against the window sill, while Rick settles back into his chair with his breakfast in hand. The baby yawns and dozes back off with Shane only getting a brief glimpse of newborn slate blue eyes.  The little pink and blue striped cap covers the head full of dark hair Shane remembers him having.</p><p>Lori appears in comfortable looking pajamas, a small pillow pressed to her lower abdomen.  She looks much better than she did the day of the birth, exhausted from a long labor that ended in an emergency C-section.</p><p>He gets a warm smile, but it turns cool when she looks back toward Rick and his hovering mother.  Evelyn has that effect on people.  Just drains the happiness right out of a room. He hopes Rick is included only because of proximity to his mother.</p><p>"Brought you some breakfast so you don't have to make due with hospital food."</p><p>Lori shuffles her way to the bed and opens the container and hums happily.  "French toast and eggs, thank you." She adjusts the tray and begins the slow maneuvering to get back in the bed.  It takes her a minute of frustration when she can't quite swing her legs up before Rick moves to help.</p><p>"Oh, just call the nurse for that, Rick.  It's her job."</p><p>"No reason to call her down here, Mama. I can help my wife get back in her hospital bed."</p><p>Evelyn huffs. "If she had that baby the way God intended, she wouldn't need help in and out of the bed."</p><p>Lori's expression goes completely blank, even the brief enjoyment of the cafe breakfast gone. Shane looks away, concentrating on the baby instead.  Him intervening will just make things worse, but now he sees why Enid wants Grandma Jean to come by.</p><p>He does entertain the brief thought that they probably couldn't find a jury to convict him here if he pushed the woman out the window.  Her husband might even be grateful.  </p><p>Sadly, they're only on the second floor.</p><p>"Mama, you heard the doctor.  The cord prolapsed and that's no one's fault."</p><p>Before Evelyn replies, Shane's phone rings, and he very deliberately flicks the speaker phone on.  "Good morning, Grandma.  Guess who I got snuggled up right now?"</p><p>"It had best be that sweet little boy of Rick's considering you just finished a double shift."</p><p>"Yep.  He thinks I'm a nice place to nap, though."</p><p>"Hi, Grandma Jean," Rick calls out.</p><p>"Good morning, Rick.  Tell that sweet wife of yours that I'll be by in about half an hour and bring her some of my mama's milk cookies."</p><p>"You're on speaker, so she heard you," Shane says.</p><p>"In that case, anything else I can bring you, sweetie?  Something to read, maybe?"</p><p>"No, ma'am.  I'll be happy for the company, though."</p><p>"Alrighty.  I'll be by in just a bit then to spend the morning." She bids them goodbye and Shane pockets hims phone.</p><p>He keeps his eyes on Carl's tiny sleeping form, counting to six before Evelyn speaks.  </p><p>"I have a hair appointment this morning, so I'll be on my way.  You call me if you need anything, Rick." She doesn't leave a cartoonish hole in the door, but Shane can almost swear there's a dust trail she's out of there so fast.  There's no stylist in King County open before nine on a Saturday, and here it is barely 7:30.</p><p>"You did that on purpose," Rick says, but he sounds amused, not offended.</p><p>"Nursing staff asked me to call in reinforcements when I came by." Shane shrugs, wondering why Rick doesn't notice Lori's shaking just a bit.  He thinks she's trying not to cry.</p><p>"Doesn't she have to take Jody to visitation today?"</p><p>"Yeah, at ten, but your mama won't remember that." </p><p>Lori looks over at him, smiling at last, and she was definitely trying not to cry.  The tears are blinked away almost as fast as he notices them.  "So Evelyn will stay gone just in case?"</p><p>"Very likely." Shane thinks the only time Rick's mother and his grandmother have been in the same room for more than fifteen minutes in the last decade is Rick and Lori's wedding.  Open air stadiums for football games and graduations don't count.</p><p>"She means well," Rick says hesitantly, defending Evelyn like he always does.  "She's just from a different generation about things like pregnancy and childbirth."</p><p>"Funny enough, so's Grandma Jean, brother, and that bullshit your mama just said wouldn't come out of her mouth." Hell, Jean Walsh is thirty-four years older than Evelyn.  Rick just looks embarrassed and doesn't rebutt it.</p><p>Lori doesn't comment, turning back to her food and eating methodically.  Rick doesn't seem to notice, settling back down with his own food.</p><p>"How did the double go?"</p><p>"Fairly routine.  Coupla accidents, one domestic, and enough speeding tickets ro give me writer's cramp.  Sheriff put the rookie with me during the evening shift, but we ran across Abe at supper so that's a shitstorm waiting to happen."</p><p>"Abe versus the sheriff makes me glad I'm on leave this week.  What's she like?"</p><p>"Seems like she's level headed.  She's from Atlanta originally.  Finished out her degree last May.  She's renting a room from Beth Greene."</p><p>"Well, that'll get her settled into the county pretty fast."</p><p>Considering it'll bring Tara under Jean and Annette's radar, Rick's right about that.  Tara will be introduced to half the county by Thanksgiving.</p><p>"They given you any word on when you're making your escape?" Shane asks, looking toward Lori.</p><p>"Tomorrow afternoon if everything is still going well," she says between bites of food.  She doesn't sound as thrilled as Shane would to be out of here, but considering she lives in a guest house on the elder Grimes' property, he supposes she has good reason.</p><p>"I hope you're prepared for the casserole patrol," he tells her, figuring he might as well distract her.</p><p>She frowns, looking between him and Rick.  "Casserole patrol?"</p><p>"Grandma Jean and her friends, plus the church ladies from your church, will be bringing by enough freezer meals to last you a good two months."</p><p>Rick nods.  "Happens all the time.  I'm just glad they use disposable pans now, so we don't have to play 'whose pan is this?'."</p><p>"Oh.  I guess I've seen that before, but two months worth?"</p><p>"Gives you extra time after the C-section," Rick says.  "Especially once I'm back to work."</p><p>Lori looks forlorn at the idea of Rick returning to work, and Shane can't blame her.  He wouldn't want to be home alone with a newborn either, especially on the midnight shift.  It sucks that they've got over two months left on this shift.</p><p>"That's very nice of them.  Is it really all casseroles?"</p><p>Shane can imagine the trepidation of the classic Southern casseroles being your supper for two full months.</p><p>Rick shakes his head, smiling.  "Nah.  Some will be, but there will be probably as many stews, pastas, and Mexican dishes as casseroles."</p><p>"Probably some barbeque chicken and Chinese dishes too.  Grandma's friend Ramona took a class on Asian cooking at the community center back in the summer. What ended up at my place was pretty damn tasty."</p><p>There's a half dozen of his grandmother's friends who don't quite believe a single man working the shifts he does can feed himself entirely on his own.  It's why he lives alone but owns a chest freezer for the surplus, and not the little cheap one.  Protesting does little good, and he's seen the same care packages going to Daryl's place despite the other man's own capability in the kitchen.</p><p>He wonders if maybe the rookie would like some easy meals, although he could always add to Lori's incoming collection.</p><p>Carl begins to fuss just as Lori finishes her food.  "Good timing, buddy.  You must get that from your mama," he tells the baby.  It just earns him a grumpy face from his armful of squirming newborn, so he returns Carl to his mother's arms.</p><p>"Gonna hit the road before I end up sleeping in one of the empty rooms here," he tells Rick.  He offers his brother a hug and Lori a smile, making his way out of the room while Rick helps her settle the baby for nursing.</p><p>He skips the elevator for the stairs going down, heading out through the lobby into the bright sunshine.  Fishing out his badge and nameplate, he pins them back on.  He may be off duty, but having the uniform askew is still worthy of a lecture if he's seen that way.</p><p>Waving at Grandma Jean as her Bronco turns into the parking lot he's leaving, he makes his way home.  Intending to bypass the house since his grandmother isn't home, he's startled, just a little, when his name is called from the front porch.</p><p>Carol smiles shyly from where she's opened the screen door.  The bruising on her face is starting to change to yellow as it heals.  He hopes she's using the bruise paste.  </p><p>"Your grandmother said to give you this when you got home."</p><p>He goes inside the fence to take the Tupperware container, reaching out to pet Melba when she noses around Carol to the steps.  "Thanks.  Guess I missed breakfast."</p><p>"She seemed in a hurry once she talked to you." Carol's curious, he can tell, but doesn't know him well enough to ask outright.</p><p>"She's chasing off the big bad witch in the form of my partner's mother hovering in his wife's hospital room making everyone who encounters contemplate homicide."</p><p>"Oh, dear." Carol's smile reappears, brighter this time.  "Is she really that bad?"</p><p>"You ever see Titanic?" Carol nods. "Rick's mother makes Rose's mom look warm and nurturing."</p><p>"Ugh.  His poor wife."</p><p>"Exactly.  And Rick is her only child."</p><p>Carol's expression twists in sympathy in a way that tells him she might understand that from a more personal level.</p><p>"I should let you go get some sleep.  You must be exhausted."</p><p>"I can definitely hear my bed calling," he admits.  "But if you need anything while Grandma Jean is in town, let me know.  My cell number is on the card on the fridge."</p><p>Carol nods and backs into the porch, closing the screen door once Melba retreats back inside.  He waves at her and rounds the house to make his way out to the barn.</p><p>Shane manages to feed Trinity and himself before stripping down and sprawling across his bed.  He falls asleep in spite of the cat who decides the small of his back is her favorite place to sleep, soothed by the contented rumble of her purring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While this isn't meant to Rick bash, his inability to put his foot down with his mother is going to be a conflict point.  It will probably show up more in a spin-off than this story, other than the obvious of Shane's interactions with him.</p><p>I started to do a Carol chapter with the supper and really meeting Daryl, but that was a bit of a crickets moment with two such reserved people and just Grandma Jean and the boys to carry on the conversation... It'll happen eventually.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Promise in the Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol spends a Saturday mostly alone, but then her new friends help her make plans for the future beyond just escaping Ed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol spends Saturday morning alone.  It's not the first time, since Jean went into town early Friday afternoon to visit the new baby and his parents.  But the permanence of her stay here hadn't set in yet on Friday.</p><p>Today is different, somehow.  Maybe it's seeing the bruises start to fade, or having two nights of sleep where her only worry was taking care of Sophia.  She does a load of laundry to keep her few changes of clothes clean and to keep on top of Sophia's.</p><p>The baby remains content, falling easily into the routine.  Daryl brought a few more things in from the shed, which included a baby cradle swing that enchants Sophia.  She actually coos and interacts with the mobile waving her little arms at it.  Carol likes that it doubles as a cradle, because she lays Sophia in it to sleep while she eyes the fridge.</p><p>Jean mentioned pork loin for supper, and Carol hesitates, but she was also told to treat the kitchen as her own.  She feels really odd going through all the cabinets, but the crockpot she finds is perfect.  Once it's set to cook, it won't matter if Sophia wakes or is cranky.  </p><p>The pork is soaking in some sort of marinade, so she browns it in one of Jean's cast iron skillets, wondering just how old the pan is.  She's seen some cast iron passed down in rural families with the reverence other families pass down china and silver.</p><p>It's fall, and she's rarely met anyone from her home state who dislikes cranberry sauce.  Jean has several cans of regular and a single can of whole berry cranberry sauce, which is a good sign that folks here like it.  She adds the whole berry sauce to the crockpot with the pork, followed by orange juice, brown sugar, and cloves.</p><p>Setting it on low, she cleans the pan and washes the utensils she used.  She isn't sure when Jean will be home, or if supper will include the Dixon trio like last night.  From Daryl's quiet nature, she suspects him sharing supper is as much to benefit his gregarious adoptive grandmother as any need for him to socialize.</p><p>Most of the conversation he contributed was making childcare arrangements with Jean for the next week.  Due to parent-teacher conferences and an extended weekend, Jody is only attending two and a half days.</p><p>Jean's interactions with the boys were lively, drawing a parallel with her grandson's behavior with both boys at breakfast.  Daryl's were sedate and serious, although some of that could be her addition to the little family making him more reserved.</p><p>Both adults seemed to sense she was overwhelmed and let her be. Daryl and the boys didn't stay long after supper due to a scheduled phone call with Jody's father.</p><p>The rest of their evening was spent sitting with Jean, watching one of her 'programs'.  The older woman's proud of the wall-mounted television given as a joint Christmas gift two years ago.  Just during the course of the program, a nature documentary, Jean's busy hands produced two separate baby hats.  Her knitting needles are a pale wood carved with unique designs that remind Carol of pictures of Nordic runes she saw in a college history book.</p><p>The multicolored blue, green, and purple hat was in a newborn size and promptly tucked away in Jean's backpack sized purse.  Carol assumes it is for the new baby, Carl.  The orange one with the cutely ruffled rim and green tuft to look like a stem was gently fitted over Sophia's blonde curls.</p><p>Carol is starting to understand the affection every person around Jean has for the elderly woman.  </p><p>Realizing she prepped supper without actually eating lunch, she laughs softly at herself.  A small container yields creamy chicken pasta salad.  Carol's not entirely sure about the peas in it, but she hasn't disliked anything she's eaten here so far.  She wanders the room, trying to identify the potted plants and some of the more interesting items that look like potpourri tucked in various places.</p><p>Lunch and then Sophia waking passes a few hours.  Jean mentioned a church committee meeting, and since she's still not back by three, Carol detangles the baby carrier and gets the baby settled against her chest.  It's just cool enough she doesn't feel weird putting the little hat on Sophia.</p><p>She makes her way down to the garden, one of Jean's big baskets looped over her arm.  Yesterday it was overwhelming in sheer size, until Shane came out and explained his grandmother's gardening layout.  It makes finding what she wants easy today, although maneuvering with Sophia is tricky for the squash.</p><p>Max follows her down to the garden, and the big dog lopes off toward the path Jean mentioned goes down to the river.  It doesn't take long for the dog to return, trotting alongside Shane as he returns from a run.</p><p>Spotting her outside, he veers toward the garden instead of the barn.  He tilts his head, looking at Sophia as he rests his forearms against the fence.  "Well, aren't you a cute little pumpkin."</p><p>Apparently, her daughter is an incorrigible flirt, because she laughs.  The sound is clear and unmistakable, and it's the first laugh Carol's heard from her.</p><p>"I think it's supposed to be a flower." Or she always thought when she saw similar caps on babies, but Sophia's is the first orange one.</p><p>"I dunno.  She just needs a little orange sweater to go with it to finish the pumpkin look.  Give Grandma Jean another week and she'll probably have one."</p><p>"Really?" The hat, Carol understands.  Jean seems to require keeping her hands busy and the speed she finished off both little hats put Carol in awe.  But other garments take far longer, from her understanding.</p><p>"She'll probably knit her an entire winter wardrobe.  Not that it gets terribly cold here, but enough for babies for sure."</p><p>Carol wonders at the casual reference to them being here long enough for her daughter to need winter clothing. It must show on her face, in the glance he takes from where he's reached across the fence to play with Sophia's outstretched hand.</p><p>"You know there's no time limit for you staying here, right?  The only thing anyone is going to ask is that you never go back to that. Don't take her back to it."</p><p>When his gaze flicks up to her still damaged face on the word 'that', before back to where his finger is still held by the baby, she can't take it personally the way she might from anyone else. Not after what Jean told her about Shane's mother.</p><p>"I won't.  But I don't want to live off your grandmother indefinitely." Especially since if she does file for divorce, lack of income could be used against her on custody with the wrong judge.</p><p>"I'm sure a job can be sorted out.  There's always someone hiring for something around here.  Just depends on what you want to do.  You met Jessie, right?"</p><p>Carol nods.  "At Dr. Greene's office."</p><p>"She was a hair stylist, but she took some classes at the community college and went to work at the clinic instead. She and the boys lived here about nine months.  Not all the ladies stayed local, but you'll meet a few.  The locals look out for each other."</p><p>It seems like a lot more freedom than Carol's had since she was a teenager.  Sophia finally releases Shane's finger and he turns, listening.  It takes her a little longer, but she hears it, too, not long before the Bronco pulls in the driveway.</p><p>"I'm gonna go hit the shower.  Tell her I'll be by for supper, will you?"</p><p>"I will." She watches him go before leaving the garden, latching the gate behind her.  Sophia stuffs her fist in her mouth with a little whine.  </p><p>"No fussing, sweetheart.  You can flirt with him again when we eat."</p><p>Jean's inside the house before Carol arrives.  Jody's a barely visible lump wrapped in a fleece blanket on the couch.  Setting the basket on the counter, she hesitates, looking where Jean is sitting with the boy and stroking his hair.</p><p>Jean holds up a finger for quiet and Carol nods.  Since Sophia is content, she leaves her in the carrier while she rinses the green beans and squash.  It's not time to cook them yet, but Jean looks like she's in need of a cup of tea.</p><p>She does deposit Sophia into the swing, watch as she kicks excitedly when the motion starts up.  The baby's never had a swing before, and her enjoyment makes Carol smile.</p><p>Selecting a tea for Jean makes her hesitate a bit.  Her own mother's milk tea is in a larger container, a wooden one that looks handmade.  But when Jean's made herself a cup, she reaches for a big wooden tea cabinet.  It fascinates Carol, because she's never seen one in someone's house, only old movies.</p><p>She knows Jean grows most of her own herbals, thanks to Shane's tour of the garden.  Thinking on what smells comforting to her, she selects tea from one of the dozen or so tiny drawers and filling a second infuser.  By the time the tea is ready, Jean eases her way off the couch to join Carol at the table.</p><p>The older woman reaches for the honey, stirring a spoonful in and seeming to gather her thoughts.  She looks her age, for once.</p><p>"Visiting days are hard on Jody.  He's not quite old enough to understand all the rules.  I think the calls are easier, because his daddy isn't right there in front of him, and all he can have is a hug at the beginning and end of a thirty minute visit." </p><p>She takes a good breath over the cup.  "Linden flower.  Interesting choice."</p><p>"Is it okay?" Carol's not sure why that particular one appealed.</p><p>"It's a good one for today." Jean takes a drink, cupping her hands around the warm mug. "I'm grateful they allow contact visits for children.  I just wish the environment allowed contact for the entire visit."</p><p>"Contact visits?"</p><p>Jean smiles sadly.  "We're better off, here, than many counties.  The bigger jails have mostly gone so completely non-contact that all you get is a video screen.  Most of the ones who haven't use visitation booths, so it's like visiting in a fish tank.  </p><p>Our old sheriff didn't like the idea.  Didn't get on the bandwagon of making the jail for profit by making it bigger to house more state prisoners.  New one, well, he's made noises to try, but he can't get the support to even get it up for a vote to build a new jail."</p><p>"It sounds complicated."</p><p>"It is, and none of the idiots running the jails and prisons seem to realize that treating them like zoo animals without the ability to touch their own family is setting them up to fail."</p><p>Jean looks toward the little boy sleeping on the couch.  "The ones who can be saved have to have something to come home to, and their families shouldn't suffer."</p><p>"Do you take him every Saturday?"</p><p>"Every single one.  Couple times, I couldn't make it and Daryl took the day off to take him, but Daeyl usually goes by alone for Wednesday night visitation.  Jody doesn't go then, because his daddy thinks it's too stressful when he has school the next day."</p><p>Carol tries to imagine getting a five-year-old to understand the complicated restrictions of a detention facility, and it makes her heart ache for Jean, Daryl, and Jody.  Maybe for the man she's yet to meet, too.</p><p>"I'm just grateful that the sheriff hasn't taken everything no contact.  He leaves his jail administrator that much power, and Dianne understands these things.  Might not sympathize with the inmates much, but their kids are a soft spot."</p><p>"She sounds like a good person for the job then."</p><p>"Oh, she is.  One of mine, too."</p><p>Carol thinks of the locals Shane mentioned and nods.  Seems like another far removed from whatever life sent her to Jean's safe haven.  It gives her hope.</p><p>"I smell something delicious cooking."</p><p>Accepting Jean's need to change the subject, Carol smiles hesitantly.  "Cranberry pork loin in the crockpot.  I brought in squash and green beans from the garden."</p><p>"Sounds like it'll be tasty.  Maybe I'll spoil the baby and let you finish up."</p><p>"Shane says he'll be here for supper."</p><p>"Daryl likely will too.  I imagine he ran Benjy out to his grandmother's for Beth when he picked up Henry or he might have beaten me home."</p><p>From last night's supper conversation, she knows that Beth is Henry's former aunt by marriage, as well as Dr. Greene's youngest child.  Carol heard the wrecker come down the road and another vehicle leave.  Switching out for car seats, she imagines.</p><p>Carol has time to nurse Sophia and pass her off to Jean by the time the utility room's back door opens to admit the deputy still in civilian clothes.  He's changed since his run, clad in faded blue jeans and a faded T-shirt with a college mascot Carol doesn't recognize.  He greets them both, kisses his grandmother's cheek, and settles on the couch with the now awake Jody curled up on his lap.  </p><p>As she slides a pan of biscuits in the oven, she hears the television start up with a cartoon that sounds like Spiderman.  Slicing the squash in order to season and pan fry it gives her a view of the pair talking.  She isn't sure if it's about the cartoon or something else, but the mournful look on the boy's face fades.</p><p>With access to all the pretty bell peppers, Carol adds those to the pan instead of onions to add flavor and color to the squash.  Ed never cared what his food looked like, but here, she feels like making an impression with more than the taste.  After parboiling the green beans, they go into the pan she cooked the squash and peppers in, soaking up the seasoning.</p><p>She's just putting the green beans in a serving bowl when Daryl arrives.  Henry enters the room like a little whirlwind, but stumbles as he tries to decide which adult needs his attention the most.  It ends up being Jean, who is sweetly skillful into diverting the toddler's energy and interest in Sophia to gentleness.  As for Sophia, she's as fascinated by Henry as he is of her.</p><p>Daryl does a similar assessment of the room and moves into the kitchen, setting the table with ease of long habit.  He carries half the food to the table, giving her a crooked half-smile when she thanks him.</p><p>Once grace is said and plates dished up, Carol's too nervous to try her own food.  It's almost amusing that each person goes for a different item first.  </p><p>Jean, unsurprisingly, takes a bite of biscuit.  It's a rite of passage among Southern women to assess other women's baked goods.  She smiles and nods thoughtfully before taking a second bite.</p><p>She is a little surprised that both Jody and Shane opt for vegetables first; Jody, the squash and peppers, and Shane, the green beans.</p><p>Daryl's delayed a bit by coaxing Henry that his green bean goes in his mouth and not his nose.  But the delay ends with the first verbal reaction.</p><p>Once he swallows his bite of pork, he turns to Jean.  "You definitely gotta hire her for the cafe.  Can't even tell this is from that feral I hunted." He takes another bite and once it's finished, turns that intense blue gaze on her.  "Mighty damned delicious, Carol."</p><p>"She might not want to cook for a living, Daryl," Jean admonishes.  But she's smiling after her bite and that's led the others to try the pork.  "And that's a dollar for the swear jar."</p><p>The smiles make her feel happy and relaxed.  "I didn't even realize it was wild game.  And I like to cook, but I don't know if I could handle a restaurant."</p><p>"If it's not too nosy, what did you do?" Shane asks.</p><p>"I went to college for several years with the idea of becoming a teacher, but I dropped out when my mother got sick." The six months it took Adelaide Duncan to die outrank even her marriage to Ed for heartache and trauma.  Watching a once hale and hearty woman waste away from stage IV breast cancer was horrifying.</p><p>She continues, not wanting to dwell on it.  "After she passed away, I worked the front desk at a hotel while I waited to re-enroll, but those plans got sidetracked."</p><p>Ed was charming when they first met when he had out of town family visiting amd staying at the hotel.  It was a charm that faded almost before the honeymoon ended.</p><p>"Would you still want to teach?" Jean asks.</p><p>"I'm not sure.  I didn't really have a strong inclination, and my parents were both teachers.  It was the easy route to take.  But I only lack a semester's credits to complete the degree."</p><p>"It's something to consider then.  Even if you don't use the degree, completing it is always a good thing."</p><p>Considering she has to complete her student teaching - essentially an unpaid full-time job - Carol is not optimistic.  But perhaps another degree could be assembled from her credits.  It's worth looking into, so she agrees.</p><p>"Dale's looking for someone part time at the garage.  Bookkeeping and front office," Daryl says.  He catches her uneasy look toward Sophia.  "Daycare right across the street from the garage might have an opening."</p><p>She nods, trying to think of all the things that need to fall into place.  If the daycare has an opening and some wiggle room on being paid, it could work. Transportation would be the hardest part </p><p>Henry distracts everyone from Carol's future with a food theft, this time from Jody, which prompts a squabble.  Jean solves it by giving Jody another biscuit.</p><p>Even when her parents were alive, meals were never this lively.  She's the only child of two only children, who had her later in life to boot.  Maybe these growing sense of family is real and Sophia won't grow up a lonely bookworm like Carol did.</p><p>Either way, she intends to make sure her daughter is never so shy and needful of attention that she falls for a man like Ed Peletier.  She meant her promise in the garden earlier.</p><p>She intends to keep Sophia safe at all costs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on an unexpected 'vacation' this week and next due to my boss getting COVID exposure... I keep getting distracted from writing by housework.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This Kind of Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol experiences her first Sunday supper at Jean's and gets legal and personal advice from Michonne.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol lays Sophia down in the bedroom playpen after she falls asleep nursing.  She'll sleep until supper time, but with Henry and Jody already here, she doesn't want to test the baby's ability to sleep through most noise.  She'll be fine here in the bedroom, which is a testament to how safe it feels here that she doesn't mind being out of sight of her daughter.</p><p>She does turn the baby monitor on and takes the portable to sit on the kitchen counter.  Jean's in the kitchen, grinning at the antics of the football viewers in the living room as she rolls out dough on a marble pastry board.  Shane and Daryl seem to be rooting for opposite teams in whatever game is on, which requires a lot of friendly trash talk.  Henry is busy putting blocks in a bucket just to dump them back out again, while Jody is intent on a coloring book.</p><p>The stock pot on the stove top smells heavenly, although it might also be the whole cooked chicken on a platter next to the stove. Behind the stock pot, another pot has corn on the cob just coming to a boil. </p><p>"Chicken and dumplings?" Carol asks.  While she saw Jean prep the stock pot earlier, she wasn't sure of its final intent until now.  "Where can I help?"</p><p>"One of my Sunday staples.  I usually rotate through dumplings, pork chops, roasted chicken, and something barbequed.  The boys like to joke they know which Sunday of the month it is by what they get for supper."</p><p>Jean glances around the kitchen. "Shane put together the salad already, and Daryl and Jody got the vegetables in to roast.  Want to shred the chicken?  Put the skin and bones in the pig bucket."</p><p>Carol nods and goes to test if the chicken is cool enough yet.  It's almost too hot, but not bad, so she opens the repurposed ice cream bucket and begins to disassemble the chicken.  </p><p>The bucket is already over half full, with all the scraps, eggshells, and vegetable peelings of the day.  Jean takes it out each morning to empty when she feeds the animals, but Carol thinks pig bucket is a misnomer because this morning she helped with feeding.  The chickens got as much of the bucket of scraps as the pigs did.</p><p>She never realized chickens ate absolutely anything, just like pigs.  She may have lived in Georgia all her life, but never outside of town like this.  Watching Jean milk the docile Jersey cow was the highlight of Carol's morning, although the antics of the fluffy, greedy hens was a close second.  The fact that Jean also milks a herd of adorable nearly earless goats surprised Carol, but that milk goes in a small milking barn that looks far more high tech than Jean's actual kitchen.</p><p>"Should I put the chicken back in the pot?"</p><p>"Not just yet.  Need the room for the dumplings to float."</p><p>Carol nods, fingers working quickly to debone and shred the chicken, adding it to the bowl of vegetables. "This is a lot of food."</p><p>Normally, when she's eaten chicken and dumplings, it's pretty much a meal by itself. This is the first time she's ever seen an entire chicken used, and the chicken that came out of Jean's big freezer on the enclosed back porch is easily twice the size of supermarket chickens.  There's carrots, celery, and onion in a serving bowl waiting to go back in the pot, along with a bag of frozen English peas.</p><p>"It's hard to predict how many will show up.  Beth's usually a guarantee, so Benjy and Henry get time together.  Others drift in from week to week as their family obligations allow.  Shane will hit a work shift of evenings next year where we won't see him much.  Most leftovers will go with Daryl tomorrow to work.  I haven't paid cash for an oil change or a tune up in years."</p><p>Carol laughs, because that last seems bery much like Jean.  "Bartering with food."</p><p>"Absolutely, honey.  Most of the men up there are single.  They enjoy a good home cooked meal."</p><p>"It's a garage.  Is it all men there?" Working in an all male environment seems a little intimidating.</p><p>"Mostly, but there's one female mechanic, Rosita.  They're all a little rough around the edges, like such men tend to be, but they're good men or Daryl wouldn't work there.  Dale, the owner, and his wife, Irma, never had any children, so he tends to adopt strays."</p><p>Jean cuts her dough into several inch wide by two inch long strips and begins dropping them into the boiling broth.  A timer dings just as she drops the last dumpling in.  Jean slides the oven open and removes one tray of cubed sweet potatoes and another of potatoes, setting both sheet pans on trivets to cool.  She adjusts the heat and slides two glass casserole dishes of peach cobbler in the oven.</p><p>"Go ahead and tip that bag of peas in."</p><p>Carol wipes her hands clean and does as requested.  The rest of dinner prep seems to zip by, and there's a knock on the door before it opens.  A small boy, younger than Jody but older than Henry, jogs inside, calling out for Grandma Jean.</p><p>Jean turns and grins at the newcomer, wiping her hands on her apron and scooping him up for a kiss.  "Where did you leave your mama, Andre?"</p><p>His curly hair is a poofy halo around his head, adding to the adorable factor when he grins.  "She's helping Miss Beth bring Benjy and stuff in.  And the new lady."</p><p>"Daryl, go see if they need any help.  Shane, set the table." Both men are moving almost before Jean finishes speaking, obviously anticipating the requests.  Jean sets Andre down, and he goes to join Jody at the small table he's coloring on.</p><p>Apparently, setting the table tonight means expanding the six seater table to eight.  Shane slides the table apart and adds in the leaf he's retrieved from somewhere.  Daryl makes it back inside, carrying a bushel basket of apples, with a little boy who looks enough like Henry that Carol guesses he must be Benjy.  Like Andre, the boy goes straight to Grandma Jean for a cuddle.</p><p>"Daryl, put those on the back porch and bring in the extra chairs." </p><p>The man nods and jerks his head back over his shoulder.  "Beth's got another.  Her mama sent them from her orchard."</p><p>Three women Carol doesn't know follow Daryl in.  The pretty blonde has another basket of apples and follows Daryl outside after greeting Jean cheerfully.  A statuesque dark-skinned woman with dreads gathered under a colorful headband grins at Jean and slides a covered dish onto the table.  She lifts the lid to reveal a mix of broccoli and cauliflower.</p><p>"It's not your homegrown, Grandma Jean, but it's the only green vegetable Andre is eating right now."</p><p>Jean just laughs.  "I'm not opposed to store bought, but you gotta admit it all tastes better when it hasn't been handled by strange hands a hundred times before you eat it."</p><p>Carol supposes that owning a restaurant, Jean can't rely completely on home grown produce.  Sometimes staples that people expect just aren't in season, and you can only freeze so much.</p><p>"Bring Beth's cornbread over to the table, Tara.  No one here bites," Shane quips to the woman hovering near the door.  He's setting up a high chair.  He introduces Michonne and Tara to Carol, since it appears Tara has met everyone else already.</p><p>Carol's attention is drawn back to the stove to add the chicken and vegetables back to the creamy broth and dumplings.  It doesn't take long to get everything on the table.  The two older boys move the little folding table to the linoleum with proud smiles and are set up for supper, with Henry in his usual spot and Benjy in the high chair.</p><p>Jean reaches out and pats Carol's hand reassuringly after grace.  "You and our new deputy both look overwhelmed."</p><p>Carol smiles weakly.  "I am not used to large family meals."</p><p>Tara shrugs, and the motion makes her long, dark pony tail bob.  She's seated in the chair added at the end of the bench on the opposite side, which puts her next to Henry and opposite Daryl.  "I'm still doing good to memorize names, but tasty food to go with them makes it all better."</p><p>"It always does," Jean agrees.  "You're welcome to come to supper with Beth anytime you like."  She asks Beth about midterms, nodding when the young woman talks about a new tutor.</p><p>Conversation ebbs and flows, with Carol even participating occasionally.  Sophia sleeps long enough for Carol to finish her meal, even dessert.  When she returns to the main room with the baby, meals are being packed up in reusable containers.  There seems to be a system of which food combination goes in each, she guesses by known preference of its intended recipient.</p><p>She isn't able to offer to help because she's swarmed by curious little boys.  Even Jody is more interested in the baby now that the other boys want to make faces and otherwise entertain Sophia.  The first time the baby laughs, all four are enchanted.  Carol thinks it's mutual, with both her and Sophia.</p><p>Once everything is packed away, Jean offers to take Sophia, tilting her head toward Michonne.  With a sigh, Carol follows the lawyer out into the dimming evening light.</p><p>"As you can tell, Jean tries to be very proactive with her tenants, but it's just getting information out there.  You already know it's better to get the legal wheels turning."</p><p>"I can't afford an attorney right now.  They're talking about a few places I can work, and daycare for Sophia, but it would be months."</p><p>Michonne waves a hand.  "Money is never the issue.  If you want to file paperwork, we'll get it filed.  My partner and I take all of Grandma Jean's tenants' cases pro bono.  Once you're back on your feet, if you want to contribute a little to the fund we keep for the court fees, you can."</p><p>"Won't filing require putting an address on the legal paperwork?" The thought of Ed finding her makes her blood run cold.  She knows Shane and Daryl threw him off the trail, and declaring where she is seems to throw that away.  Everything seems safe here, especially with a cop living on the property, but she doesn't want that safe zone revealed.</p><p>"An address, yes, but technically, the rooms above our firm are zoned residential." Michonne gives Carol a slow, sly smile.  "And it is three blocks from the town police station.  They don't have as many officers as the sheriff has deputies, but they don't play around."</p><p>"It sounds like that's led to something before." Carol is reminded once again that there's a well-practiced system in place.</p><p>"Asshole showed up, trying to bang the door down, and broke a window.  Threatened her and her bitch of a lawyer both.  Security system recorded all his threats. He's currently serving a five year sentence on the state's dime."</p><p>"What about Sophia, if I file?  Ed can't get custody or visitation." Nothing terrifies her more, even if she doesn't think he actually wants their daughter.  If Sophia were a boy, he might have some minor interest, but not as an infant.  </p><p>"We can get supervised visitation, if the judge orders any at all.  Her age actually helps there, because there's a greater argument for her not being away from you.  And honestly, do you expect he would really travel and pay the supervisory fees to see her for a couple of hours on a weekend?"</p><p>Carol shakes her head.  The only reason Ed would take any visitation at all would be to spite her and promptly foist Sophia off on his mother.  She thinks it over and sighs.  "Do I need to decide now?"</p><p>"Not at all.  Take some time and get settled in.  This is just the offer that when you want to file, the resources are there.  I'm guessing since you're staying here, you don't have any family conveniently on the other side of the country."</p><p>"I'm an only child of two only children, and both my parents have passed on."</p><p>"I'm an only child myself, but I've got two cousins in the county.  Thing is here, people form some really interesting family ties that don't reflect blood."</p><p>"Shane said something about a network of former tenants."</p><p>"Oh, that is a strong little family tie here.  Everyone openly acknowledges Jean's boys, but her girls?  We all know who they are, too. It's just polite to not point out why they're Jean's girls."</p><p>"Why do you help?" It puzzles Carol a little.  Small town legal practice can't be terribly lucrative, and here Michonne is, volunteering her time.</p><p>"Aside from sheer delight in pissing off those who turn on their own families?  I'm carrying on my father's legacy.  He was the only black attorney in the whole county for many years, and the only one willing to do pro bono divorce papers for Jean's girls for a long time."</p><p>Carol notes the wistful note and assumes Michonne's father has passed on like her own.  She's just glad the pretty, self-confident attorney isn't connected to Jean the same way she is.</p><p>"I should probably get back inside before Jean packs half the farm for me to take home.  She thinks working full time keeps me from cooking easily and conveniently forgets I have a garden too."</p><p>"I think she just likes to keep busy."</p><p>"There is that." She leads the way to the porch and pauses.  "What she does here, it is head and shoulders above most shelters.  Take advantage of it.  Let your girl grow up with this kind of family."</p><p>Through the sliding glass doors, Carol can see the children old enough to walk piled on top of one of the men in the living room floor.  Buried under all four boys, Carol isn't sure which man is at the bottom of the happy little dog pile.</p><p>She smiles.  "I think I would like that."</p><p>It takes her a minute to step forward and take Sophia once they're inside, because Michonne is right.  Her daughter is gleefully watching the happy chaos, adding her own noise, and this is just a Sunday supper.  She only begins to imagine what larger gatherings are like.</p><p>She finds she wants very much to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I keep getting sidetracked from writing lately... Ugh.</p><p>Georgia is a pain in the backside for cottage food/dairy legalese.  That's all I'm saying.</p><p>Next chapter for this will be Carol going to interview at the garage.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gainful Employment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol tours the daycare and has the world's easiest interview.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean pulls the Bronco into the small parking lot on the right side of the daycare.  The cheerfully painted sign reads Tender Tots Childcare Center.  The daycare itself started off life as a sprawling red brick ranch style house.  From what Carol can see, success expanded it to the next house over, the buildings linked by an addition running between them.</p><p>"Lady that owns the place is a good woman.  Husband works at the sheriff's department.  This was her mama's home, back in the day.  She did a home daycare before her mama passed.  Turned it to this rather than sell the place entirely."</p><p>Caril wonders if there's anyone's life story Jean doesn't know, but figures it's unlikely.  She's surprised the elderly woman hasn't teased hers out yet, but then again, it's only been less than four days.</p><p>"She's good with waiting for payment?"</p><p>"Always is.  Many a parent got back on their feet using her daycare."</p><p>Henry kicks excitedly, cutting the conversation short.  Jean laughs, unbuckling her seat belt.  "Henry comes here sometimes as a drop-in for the day."</p><p>Carol slides to the ground on her side, going to unbuckle Sophia from the car seat.  Since it's only a visit, she doesn't want to haul the heavy seat inside.  She meets Jean at the door, waiting as they're buzzed in.</p><p>"Grandma Jean!" A pretty brunette in jeans and an orange polo shirt with the daycare logo envelopes Jean and Henry into a hug.  "I didn't know you needed a drop-in for Henry today."</p><p>"Oh, today's just a visit for Henry to run rowdy for a half hour or so, if you're willing.  Got a new one for your infant room." She turns to motion to Carol.  "This is my new tenant, Carol Duncan, and her daughter, Sophia.  Carol, this is Ellen Ford."</p><p>Ellen smiles warmly, offering a hand to Carol.  "How old is she?"</p><p>"Eleven weeks."</p><p>"Well, between you, me, and the fencepost, I don't officially have an opening in either of my infant rooms.  But since Joann Salazar's youngest is walking enough to qualify, we'll graduate him up to the waddler room and let her have his spot."</p><p>"His mother won't mind?" Carol doesn't like the idea of upending another child's routine.</p><p>"Not at all, because it'll save her a little bit each week.  Two more kids per teacher in the waddler room makes the price a little better.  Let's take a tour before Henry bursts from excitement."</p><p>As soon as Ellen opens the half-door leading back into the daycare, Henry's off like a shot, trotting unerringly to a room near the back.  As he makes a right turn, Carol realizes they're headed for the addition.</p><p>A smiling blonde pregnant woman opens another of the half doors, letting Henry into a long, open room with over a dozen kids about the toddler's size.  The room doesn't have a full wall, allowing the entire space to be seen.  Waddlers is painted in bright blue letters on the yellow half wall.  </p><p>On the opposite side of the carpeted strip that indicates a walkway, stacks of gymnastics tumbling pads are stacked neatly against a wall.  One wall is painted white, with projection equipment mounted on the opposite wall.</p><p>Ellen motions toward the open area.  "Indoor play area if the weather doesn't allow outdoor time.  Occasionally, our group movie area, too, and where the children older than infants gather toward the end of the day as the numbers dwindle."</p><p>They follow her into the other building, which looks similar to the first.  More of the brightly painted half doors line the hall.  "The nursery is on the back side of the building, and the two rooms on the far end are the two year olds.  Once the kids are two, we have individual classrooms instead of a combined room with two teachers."</p><p>Ellen indicates a door into a cute kitchen area on the front of the building.  "Miss Betty.  We've got a new baby coming to us."</p><p>A gray haired woman who seems somewhere near Jean in age turns from the commercial grade ovens with a smile.  "Isn't she just a peach!'</p><p>She bustles over to wave at Sophia before offering a hand to Carol.  "I'm the cook for all the wee ones."</p><p>"Miss Betty retired from the local school system and came to work for me," Ellen elaborates.</p><p>"It lets me sneak in extra visits with my younger grandchildren.  Don't tell, but I would do it for free."</p><p>Carol laughs at the pretended secret admission.  Betty bids them farewell as a timer dings, returning to a row of crockpots on the long counter.</p><p>They passed one door into the nursery to speak to Betty, but Ellen opens the second after asking Carol to leave her shoes in a cubby at the door next to her own.  Jean remains in the hallway, leaning on the half door and smiling.  </p><p>It's a scene of happy chaos, with one teacher sitting at a table with six older infants in built-in seats and a tray of food ranging from tubs of baby food to slices of bananas.  Two other women supervise five other babies in different areas.</p><p>Ellen introduces the staff, starting with a brunette with four babies in the play area.  "Donna is the assistant director, so you may find her in different rooms at different times of the day.  Chloe," another brunette, who looks college aged, in the midst of changing a diaper, "works part-time as a teacher's aide from seven until noon while she's taking afternoon classes."</p><p>"Ana and Maya are the teachers.  Ana's here first thing of a morning and leaves at three.  Maya comes in later and stays til closing at six." Ana smiles from her spot at the feeding table, scooping a spoonful of something orange into a waiting baby mouth.</p><p>"Carol has a interview across the street.  Could Sophia stay a bit and see how she likes it?" Jean queries.</p><p>The reminder of the interview makes Carol's skin crawl just a bit from nervousness.</p><p>"Certainly.  One of the babies is out today.  Would you like to have her in the play area, or is it close to a nap time?"</p><p>Carol looks toward the pretty play area with its mats and soft toys.  "She'll probably love all the colors there." With reluctance, she hands Sophia over to Ellen, not wanting to be late for the 9:30 interview.  Ellen takes the diaper bag, sliding it into a cubby marked 'Luke'.</p><p>Jean gives her a hug as she steps back into the hall.  "Good luck, not that you need it.  I'll stick around and be nosy for the sweet pea for you."</p><p>Forcing herself not to look back as Ellen settles Sophia on her tummy on a mat, Carol squares her shoulders and heads for the door.</p><p>Outside, nerves make her nauseated.  She hasn't been on an interview since before she met Ed.  The lurid bruises are covered carefully with makeup that Jean applied with deft precision for a woman who wears no makeup herself.  Carol supposes it isn't the first time Jean's helped a tenant find some normalcy.</p><p>The daycare and garage face each other, each on the corner of a small side street and a larger street with a turn lane.  There's a crosswalk, so Carol gathers her courage and ventures across.</p><p>The long metal building has four garage bays on the left end of the building, with a waiting area on the right.  She can see Daryl's flatbed wrecker parked at the far end of the front lot, its bright wrap job serving as a flashier advertisement for the garage than the fairly mundane sign that seems more oil and tire advertisement than for the actual business.</p><p>As she reaches the lot, she can't help but scanning the garage bays.  All the doors are open, probably to enjoy airflow for the mechanics.  There's a car in each bay, with two in the customer spots along the side.  Carol wonders if this is a busy morning or a slow one.</p><p>The door jingles as she opens it, courtesy of a set of bells tied to the inside handle.  There's no one behind the counter, while three people sit in the waiting area.  Only one looks up, an elderly man with a small Yorkie in his lap.  He smiles, but returns his attention to the television mounted on the wall and whatever news program is on.</p><p>"You must be Carol." An older man, perhaps Hershel Greene's age, steps up to the desk from a room in the back.  He's smiling, but dressed a little eccentrically for work in a print button-up and a fisherman's hat.</p><p>"That would be me."</p><p>He offers a hand across the counter.  "Dale Horvath.  Why don't you step behind the counter, and we'll chat in my office?"</p><p>Following him into a narrow room that runs the width of the customer area, she looks around curiously.  Nearest the garage end, there's another door out into the garage.  A two seater table sits on one side of the door, with a sink, microwave, and refrigerator on the other.  Two small offices, little more than cubicles, take up the rest of the room.</p><p>With all the glass making up half the office walls, she's not entirely sure why they bothered with actual walls, until Dale shuts the door to the slightly larger office and the sounds of the pneumatic tools fades down to nearly nothing.</p><p>"Have a seat if you can squeeze in." Dale settles behind his desk and smiles reassuringly.  Carol perches in the hard plastic chair that looks like it's been here since the seventies.</p><p>"I'll be honest with you that the interview is just a formality.  As long as you're literate and willing to learn the software, I don't have a lot of requirements. We're open 7:30 to 6:00, but you just pick hours between those that suit you.  I'd be happiest if you could work forty hours a week, but I'll settle for thirty."</p><p>"I'm good with computers.  I used to work in a hotel and took some classes in college.  But I should tell you I have a baby, and that could effect my hours sometimes."</p><p>He waves it off.  "I'm flexible when employees need to work around family obligations.  Did Jean show you the daycare across the street?"</p><p>Carol nods.  "She's actually over there with Henry and my daughter now."</p><p>"Any chance to spoil small children, Jean will take it." Dale shuffles some papers on his desk, coming up with a clipboard that he latches a few pages to.  "I'll need your particulars and a copy of your license and social security card."</p><p>She takes the clipboard and pen, feeling a little overwhelmed by the easy offer.  He continues. "It's $13.00 to start.  Fifty cents an hour raise at ninety days and another raise at a year.  Employee insurance is paid in full, but I'm afraid dependent coverage will cost you a bit.  I'll have to find the paperwork for that."</p><p>"How soon would it take effect?"</p><p>"First of the month after you start work."</p><p>That's a bit of a relief.  Carol knows there are programs Sophia qualifies for, if the cost is too much.  She doesn't want to count on Ed's insurance continuing. She digs out her identification and passes it to him. </p><p>"I'll go make copies and let you finish up the paperwork."</p><p>Carol fills in the information quickly, only listing her last employer at the hotel since he doesn't seem like references or work history are an issue.  She can see Dale at the copier that's pushed against the outside of the other office wall.  He's gotten sidetracked by an employee in dark coveralls talking animatedly with both greasy hands, gesturing toward the garage.</p><p>It gives her time to finish up, although she watches carefully on how they interact.  The mechanic is older and a little rough around the edges, with long moustache and goatee with shaggy hair.  But Dale's smiling that pleasant smile and even laughing.  The mechanic returns to the garage and Dale to the office.</p><p>He hands her the cards back, trading her for the clipboard.  He's shaking his head, still laughing.  "Be prepared for the mechanics to gripe a bit about customer weirdness if you'll listen.  Axel just spent an hour going over a car for an exhaust leak to find nothing.  Owner's been starting it up with the garage door closed."</p><p>"Do you still charge for that?" she asks, curious.</p><p>"The diagnostic fee, yes.  It seems a little mean, but that's an hour he could have spent on other jobs.  We cover a little bit of everything here on the smaller scale.  Tires, oil, brakes, tune ups, alternators.  Pretty much anything that's not an engine rebuild or transmission."</p><p>"Plus the towing service?"</p><p>"We've got two trucks, the big flatbed with the extra equipment for the complicated tow jobs and a smaller wheel lift truck.  Daryl drives the flatbed and Oscar the other.  They both work in the garage between calls.  Rosita and Axel are the full time mechanics, and Jim is generally full time but since he's a reserve deputy that can vary."</p><p>"Is there a dress code?" Jean's mentioned a clothes donation center, so Carol needs to know before she wastes anyone's time.</p><p>Dale glances at his own outfit and chuckles.  "Not really.  You won't work with the public much, but nice jeans and a polo or blouse will be fine.  You'll need shoes or boots with steel toes if you go into the garage.  Rosita can tell you where she got hers, and the company will reimburse you."</p><p>"When do you need me to start?"</p><p>"As soon as you can.  Tomorrow would be great." His expression turns solemn. "My wife's undergoing cancer treatments.  Having someone here in the office gives me more time to spend with her."</p><p>Carol nods, feeling a surge of sympathy for the friendly man.  "I'll be here tomorrow."</p><p>He leads her to the smaller office and rummages in the desk drawer.  "Keys for the front and back doors.  Park around back if you drive.  You can share the break area, but my last bookkeeper was diabetic, so we got the mini fridge in here you're welcome to keep using."</p><p>That reminds her of the most obvious complication.  "I might need a place to pump milk."</p><p>Dale eyes the glass upper walls and clears his throat.  "The windows would make that problematic. I'll see if one of the guys can rig up blinds.  We'll figure something out if they can't.  And you're welcome to just go over to the daycare on your breaks."</p><p>"Thank you for the job and for understanding, Mr. Horvath."</p><p>"Call me Dale.  No need for formality here or thanks.  Jean wouldn't send you here if she didn't think it would work out.  I'll see you in the morning to go over everything."</p><p>Carol barely stops from thanking him again.  Her step is light as she crosses back to the daycare.  She's got a job now and a safe place for Sophia during the day.  Now she's just got to figure out transportation and she's really set.</p><p>Maybe actually divorcing Ed sometime soon isn't a pipe dream after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will probably start advancing a little faster on the story's timeline now that Carol is settling in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finding her job, Carol spends the rest of the day getting ready to return to work, including a driving lesson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the daycare, Jean doesn't immediately head for home.  Instead, they pull into a neatly paved parking lot next to a beautiful old building that looks like it should be part of some Civil War era movie.  Many of the big antebellum homes like this are crumbling, too expensive for owners to pay for upkeep.  The ones Carol's seen up close are like this one, rescued from a slow decay into life as a commercial establishment.</p><p>Children in their arms, Jean leads the way inside.  The front door jingles much like the garage's did, and they step into an area set up more as a high end consignment shop versus the charity shop Carol expected.  The original foyer is cheerfully decorated for Halloween, with a checkout counter set between the paired staircases.  </p><p>To her right, she can see a room with neatly arranged clothing and tastefully dressed mannequins.  To the left, the glimpse she gets of the room would seem like it's still a living room, except for the display racks of quilts.  A group of elderly women are seated in the room, each with a yarn or sewing project in their laps.</p><p>"The local crafting group.  They used to meet primarily at the library, but recently they've switched to working here to bring extra attention to the shop." Jean explains without being asked, stepping forward toward the counter.</p><p>A pretty brunette in black, oval-frames glasses greets Jean warmly.  Henry reaches for the woman immediately, greeting her happily.  She cuddles the toddler close before settling him on one curvy hip.</p><p>"You brought company today, little man." Henry cackles at having his tummy tickled.</p><p>Jean smiles.  "Olivia, this is Carol and Sophia.  They're staying with me a while.  Carol, this is Olivia.  She manages the shop."</p><p>Olivia peeks at Sophia, who is more drowsy than animated.  "She's beautiful.  You two must be why Amy came by to work in the shop off cycle this morning."</p><p>Carol isn't sure who Amy is, but Jean nods.  "Can Henry stay with you for a few minutes?"</p><p>"Of course.  He can help me price the new bakeware that was delivered, right, Henry?" The toddler babbles happily as Jean leads Carol up the right hand stairs.  At the top, Jean heads for a door labeled Career Corner.</p><p>"This was the master suite, once, and it was remodeled from the original before it was donated for our use.  Normally, it's locked and you need to be let inside by Olivia or a volunteer, but since Amy is here, we can go right in."</p><p>What once was a bedroom is now set up with a row of tiny computer desks with four desktop PCs on one side of the room and a pair of study tables on the other.  Bookshelves in the room are crowded with titles about computer programs and GED study.  A play area is sectioned off with a variety of toys and two playpens.</p><p>"More often than not, people needing to use the resources are parents, so we provide the children's area.  If you want to lay Sophia down for a minute, she can nap while we get you sorted."</p><p>Carol lays Sophia in one of the playpens, feeling more at ease than the daycare because there aren't a lot of strangers and other children.</p><p>"Grandma Jean!"</p><p>The older woman is being hugged enthusiastically by a lovely blonde when Carol turns.  Jean returns the embrace with enthusiasm.  "You need to bring your young man and your sister by for supper soon."</p><p>The blonde laughs, ponytail swinging as she releases Jean.  "I'll check with them and pick a Saturday."</p><p>Jean nods and turns to Carol.  "This is Amy.  She volunteers here once a week normally, in the career room.  Her sister is Michonne's law partner, and her young man is Hershel's son. Amy, this is Carol.  She's going to be working as Dale's new office manager."</p><p>Carol is beginning to wonder if everyone is interrelated somehow, even when it's not obvious right away.  She returns Amy's greeting.</p><p>Amy motions for Carol to follow her into an area that once was a bathroom, although the fixtures have all been removed except for the double sinks with their lighted mirrors.  Shelving has been installed everywhere, and it is loaded with clothing and accessories.  Through a set of open double doors, Carol can see hanging clothing.</p><p>"Since Jean says you're working at the garage, you probably don't want the business wear.  No matter how much you intend to stay in the office, grease sneaks everywhere there." Amy studies Carol's frame.  "I'm guessing you're a size seven?"</p><p>Carol nods.  The pregnancy pushed her up a size, but she likes actually having hips for what seems like the first time.  But it means that she has precisely three changes of clothes right now.  The shirt she's wearing now is a loaner from Jean, a sedate blue button up that seems nothing like Jean would usually wear.</p><p>"Policy is three outfits for a set job, but if you end up needing an interview outfit later, you can pick one up." Amy scans the shelving, sliding off a pair of jeans and another of black work slacks.  "These are industrial grade slacks.  Lots of ladies who work service jobs like them, because they don't stain and hold up like jeans but look like slacks."</p><p>Carol feels the material, recognizing the brand from her uniform at the hotel.  She's got jeans for casual wear, so she takes the slacks and holds them to her waist.</p><p>"You can try them on, if you like." Amy points out a screen in one corner.</p><p>Carol ventures to the out of sight spot, glad she doesn't have to display the still healing bruises on her legs.  The Red Kap slacks fit perfectly, so she strips them back off and gets back into her best pair of jeans.  "They fit just right.  I think I prefer them over jeans."</p><p>Amy returns the jeans to the shelf and pulls out two more pairs of the black pants and passes them to Carol.  "Dale doesn't really have a dress code for office staff.  I know the mechanics and drivers have uniforms.  I would suggest polo shirts or henleys.  Comfortable, professional, but not overdressed for the garage."</p><p>"I'll trust your judgement." It sounds reasonable to Carol, and Amy lives here and probably knows Dale.</p><p>Amy studies a different shelf, pulling a few items before coming to add three folded shirts to Carol's armful.  "Royal blue, emerald green, and burgundy henleys.  With winter coming, you'll appreciate the sleeves."</p><p>She plucks a reusable shopping bag from a drawer by the sink and offers it to Carol.  "It's three full outfits, so take a look at that shelf for socks, bras and panties.  The bras are all sports bras, but if you give me your size, I can see if there are any nursing bras in your size if you need those."</p><p>Carol blushes and gives out her size, hiding the embarrassment by turning to the shelf.  A neatly laminated sign explains that each person is entitled one package of socks and panties each and three bras.  She finds her size in socks and panties, glad to see each package has more than three pairs.</p><p>"Ah ha!" she hears Amy exclaim from somewhere out of sight.  The blonde reappears with a trio of bras in her hand and drops them into Carol's bag.  "We keep these in a Rubbermaid tote in the closet since they aren't needed as often."</p><p>"Thank you for all your help." Carol's not entirely sure why Amy was needed today, as Jean mentioned she's on the board for the charity shop.  But the girl's youthful enthusiasm is contagious.</p><p>"Oh, honey, we're not quite done." Amy smiles winningly.  She leads Carol to the vanity seat between the sinks.  "Accessories and makeup are part of the package, if you want them."</p><p>Carol hesitates.  She's wearing makeup today, but that's to cover up bruises.  Ed felt women only wore makeup to attract men, so it was strictly forbidden.  "I haven't worn makeup in a few years now, and I doubt the garage cares."</p><p>"It's not about them, but whether or not you want to wear it.  You'll still be gorgeous without it." Amy leans against the counter and fiddles with a display of jewelry.  "But you can select a few things, and if they lie around dusty, you can return them later."</p><p>It takes ten minutes to select appropriate items with Carol blushing through compliments and Amy dropping tidbits about her life as a non-native of King County.  Once they've tucked the items in Carol's bag, she ventures an observation.</p><p>"The makeup is a pretty expensive brand." Carol is pretty sure she could buy an entire kit of makeup at Walmart for the cost of one or two items of this brand.</p><p>Amy giggles as she tucks the selections Carol passed on back in their spots.  "My sister and Michonne lean on their old college friends to donate gift certificates that they cash in for whatever we're in need of."</p><p>That would explain it, if they're talking professional women into donations.  They would go where they feel comfortable shopping.</p><p>"Now, let's get back out there before Jean manages to teach your kiddo how to pass the GED."</p><p>Carol giggles herself, although Sophia is sleeping when they come back into the main room.  Jean does have a book in front of her, studying something with a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose.</p><p>"Are you going to join the ESL class again, Grandma Jean?" Amy asks.</p><p>"I might.  I quite enjoyed the last class."</p><p>"Miranda will be glad to have you.  For some reason, her students try harder with an abuela present."</p><p>Jean tucks the book back on the shelf, and Carol can see that it is indeed an ESL book.  The elderly woman shrugs, making today's green and black ribboned braids shift against her emerald green overall straps.  "I am never too old to learn something new.  I should have learned Spanish years ago."</p><p>Amy's over in the children's area peeking at Sophia.  She looks back over her shoulder.  "Over half of your boys speak Spanish, Grandma Jean.  You should ask them to teach you."</p><p>Jean waves away the suggestion.  "It's more interesting to come to the class and help out." She looks at her watch. "We should probably go see what Henry's up to."</p><p>Carol lifts Sophia after Amy takes her bag.  They follow Jean downstairs after Amy locks up.  They discover Henry has abandoned his retail career in favor of the crafting group.  He's sitting in an older woman lap, watching intently as she explains her needlepoint with each stitch.</p><p>"I see you've recruited extra eyes for the stitching, Faye." Jean settles on the arm of the couch next to the boy and elderly woman.</p><p>Where Jean seems vibrant and younger than her years, the woman she calls Faye seems fragile and genuinely elderly.  The other three women are similar in age, but most are as sturdy as Jean. One lady, out of sight of Faye, mouths something about a good day at Jean.</p><p>"Henry is a good boy." Faye tucks her needle into the fabric of the needlepoint and places it on the coffee table.  She kisses the toddler's cheek gently before passing him to Jean.  "I'm sure you are ready to get him home for a nap."</p><p>"Lunch first, but yes, nap time is sneaking up on him. I'll see you all at the Thursday meeting."</p><p>Amy's disappeared, but she and Olivia pop their heads out of a room in the back to call out cheerful farewells.  Olivia gets a supper invitation reminder as well, and Amy follows them as far as the Bronco with Carol's bag and another bag.</p><p>She passes them both to Carol before dashing back inside.  It takes Carol a minute to recognize the second bag is a really good breast pump.  The sense of being unworthy of all this care and attention wells up on her, but she pushes it away and climbs into her seat.</p><p>Jean's a little pensive as they head home, not speaking much other than to point out landmarks in the slightly differing route.  They're on the final road when Jean sighs.  "Faye?  The lady that held Henry?  She's been diagnosed with dementia.  Today was a good day, but it's hard to anticipate the bad ones."</p><p>Carol isn't sure what to say, but they've reached the driveway, where Jean spots the additional vehicle pulled into the gravel space visitors use.</p><p>"Good.  Shane got someone to bring his Jeep out."</p><p>"I thought he was leaving it in town until his partner came back to work?" Carol leaves her bags in order to carry her drowsy baby inside.</p><p>Jean sets Henry on his feet to unlock the door.  Her grin is much too mischievous for her age.  "Oh, honey.  You'll learn to drive much easier in his Jeep than my old Bronco.  Shane will be more comfortable teaching you in it, too."</p><p>Somewhere after the initial conversation about learning to drive a stick shift and now, Carol guesses she assumed Jean would teach her.  She doesn't argue the plan, figuring the young deputy has been nice enough.  She shelves the idea for now, since Shane won't be up for at least a couple of hours.</p><p>Lunch, feeding Sophia, washing and drying her new clothes, and figuring out the portable breast pump all keep her busy.  She's just heard the school bus and helped Jean put out a snack for Jody and Henry when Shane comes through the back door.  He slides onto the bench seat next to Jody and fist bumps the boy.</p><p>The entertaining part is when Jean grins and sets a plastic kids plate with vegetables and dip to match Jody's in front of Shane.  As soon as Jean turns back to fill cups, Carol hides a smile as Shane and Jody trade Shane's cauliflower for Jody's bell pepper slices.  Henry watches them both with interest, while dipping Cheerios in his own little well of ranch dip on his plate.</p><p>The snack is eaten and plates turned in to be washed when the rumble of the wrecker precedes Daryl's appearance at the door and excited greetings from the boys. He looks tired.</p><p>"Sorry, Grandma Jean.  Took a while to get that truck out of the lake."</p><p>"They managed to back another one off in the lake again?" Shane asks, looking amused.  "It's the off season.  You'd think only the smart ones venture down out of the city now."</p><p>Daryl rolls his eyes.  "Would have been a fast pull if it was after they dropped the boat."</p><p>"Boat, trailer, and all.  Man, I'm glad I didn't have to write that one up. Or be his insurance agent."</p><p>Daryl just laughs and gathers up the boys for the trek across the street after hugs to Jean.  </p><p>Jean reaches out to tickle Sophia's little foot.  "Why don't you two get in a driving lesson?  Me and the sweetpea will be just fine til supper."</p><p>Shane gets to his feet and heads for the door.  "Don't worry about your purse.  We'll stay off road for now."</p><p>Feeling more nervous, not less, by that pronouncement, Carol follows him.  She climbs in the passenger side of the Wrangler, finding it a little trickier than the Bronco.  Shane starts the Jeep and drives down the gravel trail until it dead ends into a pasture gate.  He hops out and unlocks the gate before pulling the Jeep into the pasture behind the barn.  Carol closes it, since she doesn't need to know the combination for that.</p><p>When she gets back to the Jeep, Shane is in the passenger seat, and the engine is shut off.  He gives her the same sort of impish smile he gave Jody during the vegetable switch.  </p><p>"I called the goats up to the little pasture, so you have no obstacles but paddock fences and a couple of trees out here.  Inside radius of the fence is already a driving trail, sorta."</p><p>Carol nods nervously, studying the pedals.  "The extra is the clutch, right?"</p><p>"Yep.  Biggest thing to remember is you only put your foot on it when you're shifting gears.  Same with the gear shift and your hand.  Movies like to show people riding around with their hand on the shifter.  Weight on both of them constantly will damage the mechanism beneath."</p><p>At her worried look, he smiles without any of the teasing.  "There's nothing you can do to this old Jeep that I haven't done myself.  Advantage you have over sixteen year old me is that you already know how to drive and probably won't rear end a pastor's wife thirty days into driving it."</p><p>That makes her laugh, just a little.  "Did you really?"</p><p>"Smacked right into her Buick Century at a red light.  She was kind enough to let me pay for repairs instead of taking it to insurance.  Still pats my Jeep on the hood anytime she sees me in town seven years later."</p><p>Carol's laugh is definitely a laugh this time. "Alright.  I know the general idea, because my dad drove a standard, but I learned to drive in my mama's Taurus."</p><p>Shane explains the gears briefly.  "Now press the clutch in and check it's in neutral.  Got it?" She nods.  "Put your foot on the brake and turn the key."</p><p>The engine starts easily, and she feels a relieved smile spread across her features.</p><p>"With the clutch still engaged, shift to first.  Let off the brake and start easing into the accelerator as you let off the clutch."</p><p>She follows his instructions, and the Jeep lurches forward a little unevenly, but it's moving and nothing broke.</p><p>"When do I shift?" she asks, keeping her eye on the speedometer and her ten mile an hour trundle around the pasture.  </p><p>"Max it at ten for first, twenty-five for second, forty-five for third, sixty-five for fourth. Wanna try second?"</p><p>They spend the next two hours in the pasture, letting her upshift, downshift, and even a couple of entertaining rounds of going in reverse.  The reverse was the only time she saw his careful teacher persona slip, but that probably had to do with the fence post she came within inches of hitting.  The gentle teasing that followed was very unlike what she expected in learning to drive someone's obviously well-loved personal vehicle.</p><p>She even drives the little black vehicle back to its parking spot next to the driveway.  When she goes to give him his keys, he shakes his head.  "That's my spare set.  You keep them, so you can borrow the Jeep while you're saving up."</p><p>It's an idea that astounds her.  "But don't you have to turn the patrol car back over to your partner?"</p><p>"I do, but I also don't have to do that until Friday. I work nights, so you can still drive it after that.  It's not the best vehicle for a baby seat, but it'll be easier than borrowing Merle's old truck.  Grandma Jean has keys to that if I need to get to town in a hurry."</p><p>Carol looks at the keys and nods finally, which makes him grin happily.  </p><p>"C'mon, let me show you how to put the baby seat through the back instead of wrestling her through the passenger side door."</p><p>As he demonstrates the rather unique way Sophia's seat will enter and exit the Jeep, Carol feels another of the pieces of her that Ed broke settle back into place. The young man's kindness costs him little, but it means everything to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Carol driving in reverse is an amused nod to something SWC said on JDM's Friday Night show about Andy Lincoln only learning to drive in time for filming the first season.</p><p>Having hauled carrier seats into all the vehicles owned by the Dixons and Walshes, the Jeep is infinitely easier to drive than a pickup, even with loading baby through the back.  I went with Shane having the 80s model Jeep Wrangler from the quarry for this story, but with a hardtop in place for fall/winter.</p><p>I know the easy solution seemed to be her riding with Daryl, but he drives the wrecker, and employee children in work vehicles of that type is the kind of thing that makes insurance agents reach for antacids.</p><p>Also, any of Jean's elderly friends mentioned by name will be nods to characters from other shows or movies.  Faye Riley is from <i>batteries not included</i>, played by Jessica Tandy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Upset the Apple Cart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breaking up a bar brawl lands Shane in the emergency room, and Abraham makes a promise he's aiming for real change at the sheriff's department.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane winces with each stitch, but keeps his arm firmly behind his head. He must make some noise, because Siddiq arches a brow.</p><p>"Lidocaine wearing off?" the emergency room doctor asks.  He's a native of King County in his own way, or so far as anyone is who moved here at preschool age is native.  Both the man's parents work in the hospital, one as a doctor and the other in administration. He's a lot older than Shane and Rick, attending school with Merle and Michonne years ago.</p><p>"Don't think we got that side numbed enough." He's only feeling pain toward his back on the two jagged cuts.</p><p>"It is a bit of a mess. You almost would be better off to be stabbed with a knife."</p><p>Shane can see Rick frowning. For this to happen on his first night back at work has his partner flummoxed.  "Let's not give my partner other injury possibilities to worry over," Shane suggests.</p><p>Siddiq smiles reassuringly at Rick.  "I only meant there would be fewer stitches, most likely.  Did the nurse update your tetanus shot?"</p><p>"Nah, she said since I had a booster two years ago, I'm good." Shane hisses a little as Siddiq tops up his lidocaine, relaxing as the anesthetic takes effect. It's not painful, exactly, but the foreign sensation of having his flesh sewn back together is never pleasant. </p><p>"How long will he be off work?" Rick asks, and Shane groans.  The sheriff will be pissed if he gets one deputy back from leave to have another go on leave with Morgan still gone.</p><p>"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Shane, but you need a week off.  You could do desk work, but nothing in the field because you don't need the weight of your vest or utility belt on."</p><p>"Guess I'll be manning the phones to help the dispatchers out then," Shane grumbles. It's not that he truly minds helping the ladies out, but he hates being stuck inside behind a desk.</p><p>"I'll give you the paperwork, but take tonight off, too, so we have time to see how the wound responds.  Infection is a risk with a broken beer bottle, but it usually shows up in the first forty-eight hours.  See your doctor next Friday to check the healing progress and reassess for return to work."</p><p>Shane sighs, still ignoring the tug of the stitches going in.  "How many are we up to now?"</p><p>"The lower cut was six internal and eight external.  I'm guessing about ten for the upper one, but at least no internal. You'll probably end up with an interesting scar."</p><p>The brusque voice of Abraham Ford sounds out across the emergency room, and Shane can hear a nurse directing him toward Shane's treatment cubicle.  The burly redhead narrows his eyes when he sees his prone deputy and the still working physician.</p><p>"How's he patching up, doc?" the sergeant asks, crossing his arms over his broad chest.  He's in civilian clothes, one of his rare Friday nights off.  This late, Shane hopes the man didn't get dragged out of bed, but he doubts it.  Few cops mess with their cycle by sleeping during their usual work shift on days off.</p><p>"Nothing vital was impacted, but he won't be doing any salsa dancing anytime soon.  Bruised kidney we're keeping an eye on, too."</p><p>Abraham takes in that information and sighs.  "Grimes?  Our improvising bladesman has his cast in place and is ready for discharge now that they've done his tox screen. I need you to escort him to lockup.  You up to solo patrol the rest of your shift?"</p><p>Rick still looks pale and frustrated, but he nods.  "Shane will need a ride home."</p><p>"Pretty sure I can sort that out, deputy," Abraham says, but his voice is kinder than the words would indicate.  "Keep some ice on that shiner, if you can."</p><p>Rick makes a face before the motion reminds him of why he shouldn't.  "I'll get an ice pack from a nurse."</p><p>"Good.  I'll see you at the station to do your report after shift change."</p><p>As soon as Rick is gone, Abraham shakes his head.  "You just keep getting walloped by drunks, Walsh."</p><p>"Well, technically, Rick got punched, too," Shane replies with a tired smile.</p><p>"And you stepped in as a human shield?"</p><p>"More or less." It was instinct, putting himself between the screaming, cursing drunk and his intended victim, also cursing and drunk.  He's fairly sure his primary assailant was also high as a kite.</p><p>"You do know our ballistics vests aren't rated well for blades, right?"</p><p>"I reckoned I was better protected than the man he was aiming for, Sarge. Figured glass would shatter on the Kevlar like steel wouldn't. He just got lucky on the angle and got the beer bottle up under the vest."</p><p>"Can't say I wouldn't have done the same myself.  The chief's man transported the other brawler.  He the one that hit Rick?" </p><p>It's not unusual for the sheriff's department and either of the two towns with a tiny police force to provide backup to each other depending on the location.  Hell, Shane's had the game warden respond for a backup call to help break up an alcohol and testosterone fueled brawl at the local dive bar he was in tonight.  Gotta have each other's back in rural counties.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so.  Had my man on the floor, though, so I didn't see it.  Bartender would've had a good view."</p><p>"This another domestic?" Abe asks, watching as Siddiq applies a thick coating of antibiotic ointment to the double line of stitches.</p><p>"Not technically.  Eddie Dugan finally cottoned on that his sister's been sleeping with Al Manning behind her husband's back.  Man is never going to understand his sister is happily going astray, not being lured there by dirty old men."</p><p>"Jesus Christ.  This is going to be Dugan's fourth assault charge defending her non-existent honor. Hopefully they'll go for stronger charges this time, since he landed one on Grimes and not just another asshole drunk they don't care about." </p><p>Siddiq finishes taping bandages in place and helps Shane sit up.  His side protests, and he figures the bruised kidney added to his list is really going to thrill his grandmother.</p><p>"Fairly sure he's the one who sucker punched me in the back, too.  No one else at the right angle.  Can't swear it was intentional, fast as things were moving."</p><p>"It's going in your report.  Man ain't gonna learn a damned thing if he only serves community service and thirty day jail stints."</p><p>Shane agrees with more vindictiveness than he should allow himself to feel. Al Manning will face serious time for the bottle stabbing, but in Shane's opinion, Dugan deserves more for his history of instigation, public intoxication, and chronic meth use. "Man needs to learn he isn't the star character in a country song."</p><p>Siddiq hands him a scrub top, since both his uniform shirt and his undershirt are torn and bloody. His pants will be a challenge for the cleaners, because he's definitely bled all over the hip.  He isn't looking forward to cleaning any belt gear that got bloody before they got pressure on the jagged wounds.</p><p>"The nurse will be down with your discharge paperwork shortly," Siddiq tells him.  "Remember, you're off duty til Sunday night's shift, and you don't return to patrol duty until at least Friday and doctor's clearance. And keep an eye on that bruised kidney.  You start peeing blood, get right back here for tests."</p><p>Shane knows Abraham is taking note of the instructions.  Once the doctor disappears, he looks around for the bag that Rick had them place his shirts in.  Abe spots it first and passes it to him.</p><p>"Your service weapon in the patrol car?"</p><p>"Yeah.  Backup, too, both in the gun safe in the trunk.  Bagged my utility belt and other gear and left it in the trunk."  Knowing he was going to be examined, he didn't want Rick to have to keep up with anything regulated.  He doesn't want to imitate the deputy whose service weapon went missing while he was getting his dislocated shoulder reset </p><p>"We'll meet up with him to retrieve them." Abraham lifts his ballistics vest and examines it.  "This is gonna be a joy to clean."</p><p>"Nah, washing machine will clear most of it, long as I don't let it set in." It won't be the first time he's cleaned blood or other noxious fluids off the carrier vest after removing the ballistic panels.  It's usually not his blood though.</p><p>A nurse Shane doesn't recognize bustles in with a clipboard, guiding Shane on where to sign.  She passes him his copies with a shy smile and leaves him and Abraham to their own devices.</p><p>"You feeling up to going to put your report in?"</p><p>"Might as well.  Ain't gonna sleep with this thing throbbing. Pharmacy won't open until seven."  The sucky part of a small town is no 24-hour pharmacies.</p><p>Abraham grumbles and grabs the prescription for pain meds. "They give you anything in here except the local?"</p><p>"No, but I didn't ask."</p><p>The sergeant disappears and Shane follows, carrying his vest and shirt bag.  He finds Abraham at the nurse's desk, reminding them of the county's lack of a nighttime pharmacy.</p><p>"You're telling me one of my deputies is going to have to wait seven hours for pain medication?  Seems like a severe oversight that needs to be remedied."</p><p>Shane closes his eyes tiredly, hoping the nursing staff doesn't get offended.  But the charge nurse checks his record and frowns.  "Dr. Kazemi authorized a dose of tramadol here that wasn't dispensed.  That should carry you over."</p><p>It's close enough of a solution for now.  He and Abe wait for the nurse to return with the medication, and she watches sternly as he takes it.  "You should get some rest, deputy," she adds, her smile warmer once he's taken care of.</p><p>"I will, soon as I finish up my paperwork."</p><p>Climbing up into Abe's damned 4x4 truck makes him curse under his breath at the pull on his side.  The redhead smirks at him as they pull out of the emergency room lot, before he cracks a window and lights a cigar.</p><p>"Wanted to give you a heads-up that there's some noise about moving Rick to day shift early.  Not sure who is pulling the strings, but it'll cause a stink if the sheriff approves it.  You've got a choice about it."</p><p>Shane can imagine the strings are in Rick's father's hands, but it'll be his mother pushing for it.  Rick commented tonight that his mother doesn't want him working night shift with a baby at home.  It was probably his best friend's way of forewarning him.</p><p>The choice Abe is indicating is to either take advantage of the preferential treatment and trash any standing with men who have years more seniority, or to split up the partnership at least temporarily.  He already catches shit for seeming to ride Rick's coattails, and as much as he hates to have anyone else at Rick's back, he doesn't have the sunny personality needed to slough off bad blood.</p><p>"Who would get swapped out?" he asks, knowing that is probably a consideration he should ponder.</p><p>"Ferg is willing, and it would bank a few fires if we can leave Connelly on days.  Not that he'll bitch personally, but people will side eye a former sheriff's nephew being shortchanged in his shift."</p><p>Shane snorts, understanding the politics. "I can work with Ferg."</p><p>The other deputy is senior to Shane and Rick by about a year, but isn't much appreciated due to his awkward nature.  Archie Ferguson works his ass off though, so it could be a lot worse on offer.  Shane's surprised they don't haul one of the nearly retired jailors back on duty, to be honest.  He knows of two that keep their full qualifications, but prefer the more stable shifts of the detention center.</p><p>"I'll let him know.  Ferg lives in town, though, so I'm going to have you keep the car.  Needed it to be that way a while, but you know how it is." The cigar smoke swirling in the truck's cab reminds Shane of some of his grandmother's potpourri.  He wonders what in the world Abe is smoking.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." It'll be nice, so Carol doesn't keep getting that worried little furrow between her brows about driving his Jeep.  He really will need to have Abe drive him home, since the Jeep's there tonight.</p><p>They pull into a spot at the sheriff's department and Abe shuts off the engine.  "I've got the paperwork together, you know, kid.  Gonna file it at the last minute in March.  I ought to oppose this shit with Grimes, but I gotta pick my battles right now."</p><p>"I understand," Shane replies.  He's not entirely sure why Abe feels he has to explain to him.  He likes the man, and definitely won't mind if he wins.</p><p>"This who is related to who bullshit ain't gonna fly if I win." Abe drums his fingers on the steering wheel.  "It's poisoning the well and keeping us from getting experienced hires. Shit like tonight?  Should have deputies coming to back you, not praying the chief's single guy on duty is free to help.  Just bear with me a while longer, kid, okay?"</p><p>"I can do that." Shane wonders for a moment what would happen if Jean Walsh backed Abraham for sheriff.  She rarely gets involved in the people politics as she calls it, preferring to visit her considerable energy on issues instead.</p><p>Maybe it's time to see if that's an apple cart she's willing to upset.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shane's injury is based in a real one my BIL's sibling gained as a deputy.  Glass wounds are nasty things.</p><p>Random other deputies are borrowed from <i>Longmire</i>.</p><p>Tagged the story for it's primary romance.  Daryl will get his own story later... There's a reason for who Eugene's roommate is. 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Far and Distant Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol gets an unexpected tour of Shane's apartment and time spent babysitting Henry leads her to come to a decision about Ed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia coos happily from the bouncy seat in the living room, with Jody dangling toys and making faces to amuse her.  Henry is chasing his own shadow, giggling when he reverses course and runs from it.  Melba is curled on her dog bed, supervising it all. Carol, Jean, and the boys finished breakfast, although the older woman is prepping something for either lunch or supper in the kitchen in her ever present crockpot.</p><p>The older woman went to town and back, taking Henry along for the ride, but leaving Jody with Carol.  She returned with a pharmacy bag, reminding Carol of the wee hours arrival of Shane and his sergeant.  The wounded deputy fumbled through a shower and went to bed in the room across from Carol's without a fuss.</p><p>Carol took over the bloody clothing and got it started in the wash, while Jean showed the big redhead introduced as Abraham to the gun safe in her laundry room.  Once he confirmed the ladies didn't need anything and had Daryl across the street, Abe left quietly.  Shane's been asleep mostly since, although Carol woke just before six to Jean sweet talking the drowsy man into drinking a mug of tea.</p><p>"Do you need any help, Jean?" she asks.  </p><p>The older woman pauses in chopping vegetables, looking thoughtful.  "How are you with cats?"</p><p>"I like cats, but I haven't owned one for years."</p><p>"She's probably fine, but Shane will fret about her.  Could you go out to his apartment and feed Trinity for him?"</p><p>"Sure." Carol isn't actually sure about the idea of going into Shane's private space without him aware of it.  But she figures Jean is right that the young man will worry about his pet.</p><p>"Keys are on the hook by the laundry room back door.  It's the Woody keychain. Look in the fridge for her food.  He makes his own."</p><p>Confident by now with leaving Sophia with Jean and the boys, Carol finds the key holder and muffles a giggle.  It's a collection of cartoon character keychains.  Next to the Woody from Toy Story one that she takes is another with Tow Mater and a third with Pinocchio.  She wonders if the last are Merle's spares, and the choice of character makes her curious about Jody's father.  That can wait, so she steps out of the back door, finding herself in the side yard.</p><p>The trek down to the barn isn't a long one, and the gravelled path crunches under her shoes.  Max appears around the house, but like most times she's seen the big male dog, he blinks sleepily at her and returns to the front yard and his sentry point near the front steps.</p><p>Once she reaches the upper level deck built out from the original barn loft, Carol gets distracted by the view.  To both the north and west, there are Jean's still lush gardens and forest, and a part of her understands more why Shane lives in the barn apartment.  The peace of the land, even with sounds of animals breaking the quiet of the early morning, settles something restless in Carol's spirit.</p><p>Getting the door open, she lays the keys into a wooden bowl on a small table to the right of the entrance.  The apartment is spacious, taking up the length of the large barn loft, and far neater than she would expect from a single man as young as Shane.  She wonders if he's naturally neat, or if it's a side effect of law enforcement training.</p><p>The kitchen and living room are one large open space, with shiplap walls painted a misty blue color.  The kitchen cabinets are shaker style in some pale, unpainted wood, and most are glass fronted.  They curve in an L against their side of the room, with a bar forming a U on the side away from the door.  A cute wood burning stove is just past the end of the sectional.</p><p>The entertainment center does fit what she thinks of as a stereotypical bachelor apartment, sitting with all its electronics opposite the entrance and next to a room with a partially ajar barn style sliding door.  There's a second door identical to the first.  Already feeling too nosy, she goes to open the fridge, looking for the cat food.</p><p>There are two reusable silicone freezer bags in the fridge.  When she picks them both up, one is more frozen than the other.  She takes the almost thawed one and takes it to the sink to run under hot water.</p><p>That is apparently the summons for the feline resident, because Carol turns at the sound of a meow to see a seal point Siamese and immediately understands the cat's name.</p><p>"Good morning, Trinity.  You're getting a substitute for breakfast chef this morning."</p><p>That earns her another meow, and Carol sets the bag in the sink under the hot water flow to continue thawing while she fetches the stainless steel bowls from the raised feeder.  She rinses and refills the water bowl, a little surprised when Trinity abandons her to sample the water once she replaces the bowl</p><p>"I thought cats were supposed to only be deterred by food."</p><p>She isn't surprised to be ignored until she empties the bag into the dish and brings it to the cat.  Trinity dives into the food with gusto, making Carol laugh.  After she washes the bag and leaves it to dry, she figures she could make sure the litter box is okay.  </p><p>Her search leads her to open both sliding barn doors. Both lead into bedrooms, one obviously the master with a neatly made bed with a geometrical patterned comforter.  The other seems to double as office and guest room based on the computer desk and futon setup.  The bathroom turns out to be a jack and jill style in between the bedrooms.</p><p>There's no sign of a litter box, but the fact that the area under the double sink is curtained instead of cabineted gives her an idea. Sure enough, the litter box is behind the curtain, along with a Litter Genie, which makes her laugh.  She takes care of scooping the box and washes her hands.  </p><p>Jean and Abe's discussion seemed to indicate keeping Shane around his grandmother's for a couple of days.  Since none of the family seem to be crazy about privacy, she fetches a shopping bag from the kitchen and packs clothes and toiletries for a few days.  She spots another cat bowl near the French doors that open out onto a deck, right next to a cat door in the glass.</p><p>There's no way she can resist going to take a peek to see why there's a pet door going outside.</p><p>It's worth it, too.  There's an enclosed feline play area on the deck between the two bedrooms, which explains why there is a frosted window in the bathroom.  Carol thinks it might be one of the most adorable things she's ever seen.  Being three-legged means Trinity can't really safely go outside, but she has a pretty space with climbing ramps and perches.</p><p>She heads back inside, making sure to lock the doors, and refills the extra water bowl.  The cat was likely in this bedroom when Carol came in, because there's a bright pink mouse on the bed and a small indention in the comforter.  Even the bed has a modification for the elegant little kitty: a ramp for her to walk up.</p><p>Taking the bag she packed, she returns to the kitchen.  Trinity has finished her food and is primly bathing herself.</p><p>"All done, sweetie?  I'll get that bowl washed and leave you to your kingdom." As expected, there's no reply, so she gets the bowl cleaned and checks the freezer to set another bag of food down in the fridge.  "If Shane's still feeling poorly tomorrow, I'll see you then."</p><p>Trinity head bumps for a head scratch, making Carol smile.  The cat is silky soft, purring happily at the attention.  "Aren't you just the prettiest girl?"</p><p>Finding one of the various small toys stashed around, Carol tosses it and watches the cat bound off after it. She doesn't return with the toy, so Carol gathers the bag and keys and locks up before heading back to Jean's.</p><p>She can hear Shane talking as she gets back to the house.  He's sitting in a dining chair facing the door, still clad in nothing but the pair of shorts Jean scrounged up last night.  When Shane sees the bag in her hand, he smiles.</p><p>"Trinity doing okay?" He pauses in eating his bowl of cereal.</p><p>She passes him the bag of clothes and toiletries.  "She seemed to be.  Ate all her food, and I refilled both water bowls and scooped the litter box."</p><p>"Thanks.  I would just bring her down here, but she gets stressed outside of her own space."</p><p>Considering it's crafted to her, Carol figures as much.  She goes to check on Sophia, who is cuddled up with Jean in her glider, looking sleepy.  Since Jean seems content and doesn't have to leave to take Jody to see his dad for a bit, she leaves the baby with her and goes to start a load of laundry.</p><p>When she gets back to the kitchen, Shane's pulled on one of the T-shirts she brought.  He's still moving gingerly as he washes his cereal bowl, favoring his left side.  Carol thinks of the explanation Abe gave Jean and shudders.  She doesn't know how Jean takes things so well, considering this is the second injury just since Carol arrived.  Granted, the last time was much less serious, but it still was an injury on the job.</p><p>"How's the job going?" Shane asks.  "You conquered that custom software of Dale's yet?"</p><p>"It only lost four estimates yesterday, so we're considering that a vast improvement.  I think I talked him into a new program that will come with tech support."</p><p>Carol really does enjoy her job.  All the mechanics are nice folks, and Dale is plenty understanding that transitioning Sophia into child care while nursing is a slow learning process.  He's even offered to put blinds up in Carol's little office so she has a better place to pump than the bathroom.  The work isn't complicated, either, which makes going back to work full time less of a hardship.</p><p>Shane laughs as he rummages in the fridge and finds a jug of orange juice.  "I'm pretty sure the company that designed that software went out of business when I was still in high school.  Want some?"</p><p>"Sure, thanks."</p><p>He pours two glasses before returning the jug to the fridge and going to rustle in the bag on the kitchen island.  Two meds later, he stashes the two bottles in a medicine bin on the top shelf of the cabinet by the fridge.  </p><p>Carol catches his flinch at the stretch, even though he reached with his right arm. "Maybe you should keep them somewhere else?  Lower?"</p><p>When he looks toward the kids, she understands even before he explains.  "One of the worst calls I ever went on was a kid about a year older than Henry who opened a childproof bottle of Percocet and sucked the coating off four tablets."</p><p>"Oh my God.  Were they okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, but she spent a few days in the ICU.  Only survived it because she didn't actually eat the tablets and spit them out when they turned bitter.  Honestly, I would lock meds in the gun safe if it wasn't a little overkill."</p><p>Shane sounds so serious about it, and Carol tries to imagine him and the partner she hasn't met yet in that scenario and thinks it had to be horrifying for both of them. He shrugs and finishes off his juice.  </p><p>"You think you'll be up a while, Shane?" Jean asks as she eases a sleeping Sophia into the cradle swing.</p><p>"Probably.  Meds aren't strong enough to make me sleepy."</p><p>"Be easier to leave Henry here, if Carol has a helper."</p><p>Carol starts to assert that she can handle Henry and Sophia both, but she has to admit having two sets of adults is never a bad thing.</p><p>"You ever know me to say no to hanging out with Henry?"</p><p>Jean just laughs.  "Jody?  Want to go wash up so we can go see your dad in a bit?"</p><p>The little boy is up and trotting down the hall without any further urging.</p><p>"His last day is still November 15th, right?" Shane asks. </p><p>"Yes.  Jody wants to make a calendar to mark off the days."</p><p>It's a little heartbreaking that an activity normally reserved for holiday anticipation is needed for something so different.  At least the end of the father and son separation is in sight.</p><p>"I'll help him after supper," Shane offers.</p><p>Jody's back, looking half damp still, but excited.  As Jean gathers her purse, Carol goes to play with Henry and keep him distracted.</p><p>The rest of the morning goes surprisingly well, with Henry taking a nap easily and playing with Shane with exaggerated care after being shown his 'owie'.  When Sophia first wakes, Carol's in the midst of a diaper change for Henry that Shane swears needs the hazmat team.  She's pretty sure he's right.</p><p>By the time she has Henry diapered and his clothing back in place, she's surprised Sophia's not fussing.  Normally she's starving after her nap and grumps until she's got Carol.  But that's been getting better lately, maybe because her mother's milk supply is definitely better.</p><p>Instead of being upset at the delay, Sophia's tucked in the crook of Shane's right arm as he solemnly explains something to her at the kitchen sink.  She doubts the baby can see anything outside that window, but damned if it isn't a sweet scene.  </p><p>The fact that a young man barely past college cam be so sweetly generous to all the children around her just reminds her again that age doesn't predict maturity.  Ed's well over thirty, and in the eleven weeks before Carol fled, he never once even held Sophia.</p><p>Carol will get her first paycheck next Friday, and she resolves to make that appointment with Michonne.  As much as she hates to waste the work Shane and Daryl did to hide her trail, it's time to take charge herself.  Ed needs to be a far and distant memory, because Sophia will grow up happy and sheltered like Henry if Carol has any say in it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'mon, y'all know of Shane had a cat, it would be the most pampered and spoiled critter on the planet...</p><p>And the keychain thing... I think it was mentioned in Beth's story that Merle's a woodworker.</p><p>Time will start pacing forward a bit faster now so Carol can get past her life with Ed.  The romance will definitely stay slow burn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Believe in Her Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daryl and Shane fetch a new car for Carol, while Ed's response to divorce papers is not what Carol expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane is stretched out on the couch watching the football game, hoping that today stays an off day and not a call in.  Those haven’t been as bad lately, because every deputy is sucking up and trying not to miss any time in case they get their holiday time off yanked.  It’s no real matter to him, because as long as no one snags him for an extra shift, he can attend Grandma Jean’s immense meal and still go to work after.  It’s why he isn’t bitching in the least about being scheduled for Thanksgiving Day.</p><p>But an undisturbed game isn’t in the cards, because he gets a knock on the door.  Not willing to disturb Trinity from where she’s using his bare stomach as a cat bed, he just calls out, “It’s open.”</p><p>Daryl takes him in where he’s stretched out in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and shakes his head.  “I would give you a hard time about being lazy, but that might jinx you to a week of doubles.”</p><p>That just makes Shane laugh.  “Where’s your mini me?” It’s Saturday, so Jody might still be in town with Jean for his last visit before Merle's release, but this late in the day, Daryl’s off work and usually has Henry.</p><p>“Annette asked if he could spend the night out at the farm with Benjy.”</p><p>“You should find a sitter for Jody and go have a night out.”</p><p>“Nah.  Might swing by the diner for supper, but just my luck if I go out for a beer, I would end up caught in one of those dramas you like to mix up in on duty.”</p><p>Shane rolls his eyes.  “True enough.  You need me for something?”</p><p>“I got a lead on a car for Carol.  Wanted to see if you wanted to ride along and drive my truck back if it’s legit.  Could take the wrecker, but that won’t give it a good strong run on the way home to find anything I miss on the first round.”</p><p>"Works for me." Shane fumbles for the remote and sets the game to record before lifting Trinity onto the couch and getting up.</p><p>The trip across the county line to the elderly woman's house takes just under forty minutes.  The car passes all of Daryl's checks, so Shane follows him back.  Daryl checks over the car one last time and hands the keys to Shane.</p><p>"Sure you don't want to hand them over?" Shane asks.</p><p>Daryl shrugs the idea off. "Nah.  All I did was find the thing.  Should be a good little car for her, and the shop will do an oil change when she comes in Monday."</p><p>"Alright.  If you're not headed out tonight, come by and watch the game?"</p><p>The older man laughs.  "You're missing Rick, aren't you?"</p><p>Shane makes a non-committal sound.  "Invited them out here, but he said they had plans with his parents."</p><p>He's not sure he wants to admit he hasn't seen Rick for more than ten minutes at shift change since Halloween.  With his best friend on day shift and Shane still on nights, it's the only overlap.  Every off day is the same excuse of plans.  He seriously doubts poor Lori wants to spend that much time around Evelyn.</p><p>"Might as well.  Jody can raid your fridge and leave sticky fingerprints everywhere in your place for a change."</p><p>Laughing, Shane tells him he'll see him at supper and heads inside through the back door.  The house is quiet, but he can hear Sophia babbling softly.  She's in her cradle swing, batting at the mobile out of her reach.</p><p>"Hey, Carol?"</p><p>There's a sniffing sound from the bathroom, and Carol emerges, red eyed but trying a smile.  "Did you need something? Jean's not back yet."</p><p>It disturbs Shane to see Carol's been crying.  While not unusual for Jean's tenants to have bouts of tears, Carol's been remarkably stoic in the weeks she's been here.  He thinks the only time he's seen her cry was that first night.</p><p>"It's nothing.  What's wrong?"</p><p>Carol chews at her bottom lip before sighing and reaching for her oversized purse and digging out a legal sized envelope.  He takes it, sliding the papers out and examining them.  It's the counter filing to the divorce paperwork, and his gut churns a bit at the idea the asshole might challenge the proceedings.</p><p>Skimming the legalese, he finds the part he thinks set Carol off, since he isn't contesting the divorce itself at all.  "Jesus, what a bastard," he grinds out.</p><p>"All this time I worried he would sue for custody or ask for visitation, and he challenged paternity instead.  There's no way she's anyone but his!"</p><p>"Have you talked to Michonne yet?" To deny his own kid almost seems worse than trying for custody.  How does Carol face telling Sophia that one day?</p><p>Carol shakes her head, making her ponytail swish.  "She was in court.  They served the papers to the office's apartment address, so the secretary called me to come sign for them."</p><p>"You can call her on the weekend, you know.  She won't complain."</p><p>"I don't want to interrupt her time with her son."</p><p>It's pushy, but Shane knows Michonne really won't care.  "How about I invite her for supper?  Then it's not an imposition, because you're saving her having to cook, and Andre gets to play with Jody."</p><p>Carol thinks it over before nodding, so Shane texts Michonne and gets the enthusiastic answer back quickly.  He flashes the phone's screen to Carol, who manages a weak smile.</p><p>"She'll fix it, I promise.  That's what she is really good at. Now, I did have something to show you.  Go check out the driveway."</p><p>Puzzled, Carol goes to the front door and steps out on the porch to look outside.  "Whose car is the little blue one?"</p><p>He dangles the keys toward her.  "Yours."</p><p>Carol reaches out for the keys, looking puzzled.  "I haven't saved up enough yet for anything."</p><p>"I know.  But Daryl's been keeping an ear out for deals, and this little Cobalt came along.  One owner, and she only wanted what the dealership offered her on trade-in. So we jumped on it, and you can work out how to pay it out to Grandma Jean."</p><p>Running her thumb across the keyfob, she looks worried.  "I probably shouldn't put it in my name yet.  I wouldn't want Ed to claim it somehow."</p><p>"That's fine.  We'll put it in her name and sort out the title when you're settled up." Technically, he and Daryl split the cost of the car rather than hunt Jean down for the cash, but Carol doesn't need to know that.  "I already called and had it added to the insurance."</p><p>She giggles just a little.  "Too much a cop to rely on your regular policy covering it?"</p><p>"Hell yes.  Insurance companies are notoriously sneaky on getting out of paying.  No excuses allowed, because if I hadn't, some uninsured idiot would have smacked Daryl on the way here."</p><p>Carol looks at the keyfob in her hand.  "I should probably test drive it, right?"</p><p>He likes the quirky smile she gives him, so he nods.  "Tuck Miss Sophia in her seat and go cruising the backroads."</p><p>"You could come with us."</p><p>"Sure. Daryl got to drive it, so I haven't even been inside." Shane spent the time the mechanic tinkered and test drove shooting the breeze with the lonely elderly woman.  He reminds himself to pass her name along to his grandmother to recruit to her various senior activities. "You grab her bag, and I'll get her in her seat?"</p><p>When Carol pops down the hall, he picks the baby up, marveling at how fast she's been growing.  Sophia already feels so much more substantial than she did the first time he ever held her.  Shane pets her soft blonde curls and tucks them under one of the animal ear hats Jean knitted for her before whispering, "Your sperm donor is an idiot, Jellybean."</p><p>As always, she just coos happily at him, even when he starts manipulating her tiny arms and legs into the straps of her seat.  When he looks up, Carol is giving him an enigmatic look, but smiles and offers him a soft fleece blanket to cover the baby with.  They head for the car, and he tries not to grin as Carol lets him get the seat in the car while she inspects the little sedan.</p><p>"I've never owned anything this new."</p><p>Shane hates that for her.  All of the family vehicles are older, but that's been by choice.  Back in the day, Jean bought her Bronco brand new. The rest are just well loved by their owners, even if Daryl's Ford looks older than Methuselah.  Remembering the cranky old Buick he pulled over in the rain, he understands, though.</p><p>"It's still over ten years old, but Daryl says everything checked out. It isn't a forever car, but you should get another two or three years out of it." Unlike his old Jeep, the little Chevy really won't be worth the engine rebuild he put in when the mileage got to eyebrow raising numbers.</p><p>"Another stick shift." </p><p>He joins Carol in the car, adjusting the seat back so his knees aren't jammed into the glove box.  "Might as well keep in practice, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>As Carol adjusts her own seat and figures out where all the bells and whistles are, Sophia makes a grumpy sound.  Rather than rush her mother, Shane reclines his seat so that she can see him and makes faces at the baby.  No longer feeling alone in the car, Sophia babbles happily at him.</p><p>The gentle nudge to his ribs startles him.  The look from earlier is back on Carol's face, although she smiles at last.  "You want to just trade seats and sit in the back?"</p><p>"Nah.  My best girl will be fine once we aren't sitting still, right, Sophia?" Shaking the baby's hand, Shane sits his seat back up.  "There.  All prim and proper in case the fuzz catches up to you."</p><p>Carol just keeps smiling as he fastens his seat belt and pulls the car out onto the road.  "It shifts a little easier than the Jeep."</p><p>"Most things do.  Just wait until you need to borrow Daryl's truck sometime, though."</p><p>She doesn't answer right away, making him look over at her.  Seeing him look, she takes a deep breath.  "Everyone speaks as if my stay here is permanent."</p><p>"That's because we assume it will be, and you'll be happy here.  Maybe not in Grandma Jean's spare room forever, unless you're just that fond of it, but around here.  You've been here long enough to watch the girls cycle by to visit.  That's how it works."</p><p>"Supper now and then is different than borrowing vehicles and even buying them, Shane."</p><p>"Maybe, but that's how they started out, too.  Things like this car aren't coming out of strictly Jean's budget, I promise.  We all chip in to her rainy day fund.  One day you'll be slipping her cash yourself." </p><p>He tries to think of an example.  "You ever see that Pay It Forward movie?" She nods.  "Like that."</p><p>Carol thinks that over as they reach the intersection to the highway. He points toward town.  "Sonic?  My treat."</p><p>While he honestly expects her to fuss a bit on that, she doesn't.  In the stall, she places the order, making a face at his selection but accepting his bank card to swipe the payment.</p><p>"What in the world is a pink flamingo?" she asks, scanning the menu boards on either side of the car.</p><p>"You've never ordered off the secret menu?" he asks, grinning.  Her cherry limeade tells him probably not, but he likes the little furrow she gets between her brows at the thought. "There are a few drink combos you can ask for that they call a secret menu, but it's usually an older discontinued menu item."</p><p>"And yours?"</p><p>"Sprite with pineapple, orange, and cherry juice."</p><p>"I'm not sure if that sounds good or not." </p><p>"Now you sound like Rick, but he just hates Sprite in any form for some weird reason." Probably because the poor guy wasn't supposed to drink caffeinated drinks most of his childhood.</p><p>"I'll have to try it another time."</p><p>It's too early for the supper rush, so Shane isn't surprised to see their carhop headed toward them already.  The pretty teenager passes everything to Carol and greets him with a chipper, "Hi, Deputy Walsh!" Waiting only long enough for a return greeting, she trots back toward the building.</p><p>"Everyone really knows everyone here, don't they?" Carol asks, passing him his loaded tots and keeping her mozzarella sticks.</p><p>"Mostly, but that's Tina.  Her sister Sherry and I went to school together.  Sherry's husband Dwight works the motor pool for the sheriff's department."</p><p>"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that sort of bonus information whenever someone is mentioned. I grew up in Georgia, but on the outskirts of Atlanta."</p><p>"Definitely not small town then.  Suburb girl.  How are you surviving the boonies so well?"</p><p>"It's peaceful." Carol blushes, looking away to watch the carhop delivering a tray of banana splits.</p><p>"Won't hear me arguing.  It was nice, for a few years, to live on campus down at Statesboro.  But it got old, neighbors that close.  I don't know how Rick stands living in town, other than he's done it all his life."</p><p>Sophia complains, and he tilts the seat enough she can see him and bonks her on the nose gently with a fingertip. "Is that code for me to talk less and eat more?"</p><p>She's too busy trying to gnaw his now captured finger to answer.</p><p>"You really like kids, and they seem to like you."</p><p>"They sense a kindred soul, Grandma Jean says.  Probably right." Shane smiles at Carol. "It's easy when I'm the favorite uncle.  No hours with a crying baby or trying to peel a tantruming toddler off the grocery store floor like a parent gets to deal with."</p><p>"I suppose that does change things." Carol crumples her empty box and drops it in the bag. Her mood is shifting back toward sad, and he isn't sure why.  "We should probably head back in case Jean's not home in time to do the sides for supper."</p><p>"Alright." Shane gently retrieves his finger from Sophia to straighten his seat.  He isn't driving, so there's no rush on finishing his snack. It's only 4:30, but some of the side dishes Carol's come up with do take more time than others.</p><p>She's mostly quiet on the way home, letting him point out anything of interest and fill her in on relevant gossip, like the fact that someone keeps putting doll dresses on old Mrs. Landower's garden gnomes. When he has her smiling by the time they reach the house, it feels better than the sudden solemn mood that overtook her at Sonic.</p><p>Shane really doesn't care for her looking so resigned about life, but he can't do much until she understands she's really here to stay, as long as she wants to.  Michonne will fix the problem with the asshole ex-husband, and once Carol gets that behind her, she can start to believe in her place here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Shane is a bit clueless... He'll figure it out eventually.</p><p>The legal bits may get a bit hand wavey here with what Ed's doing about Sophia.  Honestly, I don't see many judges not ordering a paternity test, but Michonne is going to turn the tables so Sophia's completely free of him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Not a Damsel in Distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merle's welcome home party leads Carol to realizing Shane's got an entanglement in his life, but her burgeoning friendship with Beth gives her the clues to making the oblivious deputy take notice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol visited Jean's diner several times in the month she's been in King County, but today is nothing like the normal cheery atmosphere.  In a countdown larger than the small one Jody keeps at home, Jean's been declaring to all of the county that one of her boys is coming home.  Today is that Friday, and while officially, the diner is closed for a private party, Carol suspects any wandering tourists will just get fed for free as if they were family.</p><p>The big barbeque smoker is fired up, letting the kitchen run the sides.  Although assured she didn't have to help, Carol turned Sophia over to the kiddie corner staffed by conscripted teenagers and joined in.  As much as she enjoys working for Dale, she almost wishes she came here with the cheerful company of T-Dog in the bright kitchen.</p><p>"Is anyone going to be offended that Jean's treating Merle's homecoming like he's coming home from the military and not lockup?" she asks shyly as she finishes up a double batch of potato salad that might feed sixty.</p><p>T-Dog shrugs as he works on cole slaw.  "Some, maybe.  Little asshole he put in the hospital, for sure, but his daddy sent him off to rehab and hasn't let him come back since.  Probably afraid some of the bartender's family will take their own pound of flesh.  The ones that will object?  Screw them."</p><p>The enthusiastic rejection makes her smile.  "Is that in support of Jean or Merle or both?"</p><p>The big ex-football player shrugs.  "Can't say that Merle and I were ever buddies.  Played ball with Shane, and that's how I got tucked under Jean's wing when my knee got busted to hell.  But Jean loves that man like he's been hers since birth.  That's all I need to understand."</p><p>There's the unsaid issue that Jean wouldn't defend Merle if he weren't a good man at heart.  Meeting someone new that's this important to the family that took her and Sophia in makes her nervous.  She was the same way when hearing Aaron and his husband were coming down for a visit at Halloween.</p><p>Both men are lovely, although Eric's mournful cuddling of all the children reminds her of the one friend she had for a while that couldn't have children.  Sophia didn't turn into her bold, flirty self with them, but she did seem content to check them out like all the other newcomers in her life.</p><p>Today she's going to meet both of Jean's remaining 'boys' because Paul called to say he was begging off class for the day to come for the weekend.  Before she can think about that too much, Michonne breezes into the diner, heading right for the kitchen.</p><p>"Shoo, T-Dog.  Go make sure Shane's not mucking up your smoker for about five minutes."</p><p>Before Carol can protest the man being evicted from his kitchen, he laughs and grabs a drink on his way out.</p><p>The other woman laughs at Carol's puzzled look.  "He's just happy for the excuse to go flirt with his wife a bit.  She's the pretty gal in the fire station t-shirt.  Sasha's coming off 48 on duty."</p><p>Carol supposes that would be a long stretch with one's spouse away.  She checks on the eggs set to boil.  "Did you need me?"</p><p>Michonne produces a packet of papers from her briefcase.  "His lawyer accepted our counter filing to acknowledge Sophia is not Ed's daughter and waived any right to a paternity test.  The judge could still require it, but we got lucky and landed the one who will let it slide once he sees all the evidence of abuse."</p><p>"Could Ed change his mind later?" That's Carol's greatest fear about letting Ed's horrible accusation stand.  One day, she might have to admit to Sophia what happened, but she thinks her daughter will understand the lie to keep her safe.</p><p>"He could, if we let it stand just as paternity acknowledgement, but he signed to terminate any rights as well that he had as her legal father.  His way of knowing she's his and not wanting you to fight it later."</p><p>As much as keeping Sophia safe is the important part, it still makes Carol detest Ed more now than when she left.  How dare he throw their daughter away?  </p><p>"So if I ever remarried, I wouldn't need his input or permission to let someone adopt her?"</p><p>The wicked grin on the attorney is all the answer she needs.  "Not one tiny peep.  You've got insurance through work, and needing state aid would be the only time I could see the plan falling through.  The state caseworkers are sticklers about chasing a man down for child support, even when it's not in the child's best interest."</p><p>Carol knows she can avoid that, even once she moves out of Jean's home.  "I'll keep it in mind.  How long until the hearing?"</p><p>"December 17th.  You'll be a free woman by Christmas."  Michonne pats her shoulder.  "Gonna take the briefcase back to the car and see if my help is needed anywhere. I closed the office for the afternoon."</p><p>Once she's gone, T-Dog returns, introducing the pretty woman with him as his better half. They end up with extra helpers on putting out a spread that screams Independence Day.  Somehow, she thinks that's Jean's point.  This is her declaration to the community that her family is reunited, and an imprisonment many found unfair is over.</p><p>Next week will be the family gathering, with traditional turkey and dressing.  Today's about barbeque pork and a long separation being done.</p><p>She's setting baked beans on the counter when she sees Daryl's truck pull into the parking lot.  Everyone moves toward windowed tables, treating it like a big surprise party.  But no one stands outside in the chill air except Jean Walsh.</p><p>The man that exits Daryl's passenger seat looks freshly showered and is dressed in nice civilian clothes.  Carol wonders if they slipped home first.  She imagines if she were locked up, she would want a real shower in her own home right away, too.  He's as tall as his brother, but with a heavyset build that reminds her more of an old school heavyweight boxer like her daddy used to watch on television.</p><p>Merle lifts Jean right off her feet in a bear hug that seems as fierce on the elderly woman's part as her adopted grandson's.  Carol isn't the only one to look away from the loving moment, and she isn't the only one wiping away tears.  The only change when Carol looks back up is that Daryl's passed Jody into their arms as Jean's nominally on her feet.  The trio makes their way to the door, and Jean finally lets Merle go as he and Jody are passed around the room for greetings or hugs, finally ending at a table with Aaron, Eric, and the college aged kid that must be Paul.</p><p>"Gonna shift my way by with some food," T-Dog murmurs.  "Say my own hellos.  Get some food and go cuddle that little jellybean of yours."</p><p>Carol does that, fetching her own plate and finding a spot at a table near the kiddie corner.  Content as always, Sophia perches in the baby high chair with just enough balance to not need extra support.  She's growing up too damned fast.</p><p>It's Daryl that finds her first, giving her his lopsided smile as he frees Henry from the playpen confines.  "You know you're welcome at the family table, Carol.  You and the little gal?  Merle's been hearing all about you two for weeks from Jody."</p><p>When she hesitates, he seems to understand.  "Maybe by dessert then," he suggests.  Shy by nature himself, Daryl seems to understand her worry more than Jean or Shane would.</p><p>With Henry squawking out greetings loudly toward the table of uncles, Daryl joins his brothers and plops his son into Merle's arms.  The reunion with Henry is less boisterous than with Jean, but he's sweet in cuddling the man he likely struggles to remember clearly.  Merle just somehow manages to eat around a lapful of son and nephew.</p><p>Henry is finally back to his father when Beth arrives, unloading Benjy and a woman as passengers almost right on the heels of Shane slipping in the door and settling with the rest of his family.  The deputy's hug to Merle shows no hesitation, too, along with a quiet exchange that leaves both men smiling.</p><p>Beth makes straight for Merle, and unlike his brothers, he stands for the petite blonde.  She's lifted off her feet and twirled as easily as Jean was.  They end the embrace with an enthusiastic kiss Beth plants on Merle's cheek.  She leaves Benjy to happily crawl in the midst of uncles and goes to fetch food.</p><p>Carol is considering braving that dessert invitation when the woman who came with Beth makes it to the family table.  The brunette gets a standing hug a little more reserved than Beth's, but it's the follow-up of her draping her arms over Shane's broad shoulders that makes things finally click about the deputy's lack of dating that's intrigued her more and more as she leaves her life with Ed behind.</p><p>The kiss they exchange is polite enough for being in public, but definitely not platonic.  Carol studies the curvy brunette and sighs.  Beth bumps the table, gaze going between Carol's embarrassed looking away and the couple.</p><p>"Oh." The blonde plops down across from Carol, leaning in over the noise of two dozen people.  "I had a crush on him for ages, you know."</p><p>That gets Carol to look up. "But you probably knew?"</p><p>"That he and my sister hook up every time she's in between boyfriends?  Yeah."</p><p>Beth's sister means the pretty brunette is Maggie, who has dated two of Jean's boys if Carol remembers correctly.  "That must be an uncomfortable crush to have."</p><p>"It was.  It's not that Maggie's a bad person.  She doesn't expect him to be single and waiting.  But she sure as hell doesn't deny herself of falling into bed with him when she is single."</p><p>Carol fiddles with her lemonade.  "Why doesn't she just date him?  Because she's off at school?"</p><p>Beth sighs, nibbling at her food.  Benjy is being fed by Aaron, just like at Halloween, so Carol guesses there's no rush for her to return.  "Because Maggie doesn't really want to live in King County and staying with Shane seems like a guaranteed way for her to end up committed."</p><p>It's sad to hear something like that is that Shane is obviously entrenched in life here.  Carol can't actually picture him anywhere else, especially as long as Jean's alive.  That custom apartment in her backyard is proof enough he's committed to his grandmother.</p><p>"I thought she was going to work with your father."</p><p>"She eventually will, but she's got another year and a half of veterinary school and plans on doing a residency elsewhere.  I think the plan is her coming back when Daddy actually retires."</p><p>Maybe it's the luxury of growing up with a good family that leads someone to need to spread their wings like that.  Carol doesn't entirely understand it, even if she envies it a little.  "It's not really my business."</p><p>Beth covers a laugh before waving her fork at Carol.  "Oh, honey, I mentioned my crush because I know the look I see on your face when he's around.  And let me tell you, he's about damned oblivious, but everyone else isn't.  Maggie coming home for a visit?  That's gonna stir up the matchmakers, and you're already in their sights."</p><p>"Why me? I'm not even divorced." </p><p>"Like that bastard deserves a second of you hesitating on moving on." Beth waves her hand dismissively.  "Thing is, it's not the lingering whatever with Maggie that you need to worry about.  It's the fact that all the boys have blinders about Jean's tenants."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"Sort of an off limits sign.  Well, the three that like girls, anyway. Probably because they all lost mamas to men that should have protected them.  Maybe neither mama died at their daddy's hands, but driving them to suicide is the same damn thing.  If you're really interested in Shane, don't beat around the bush like I did.  Make sure he knows and rip those blinders right off."</p><p>Carol tries to imagine being the pursuer in a relationship and can't decide if it terrifies her or excites her.  Maybe both.  "You don't have a crush anymore?"</p><p>That gets her a shy smile instead of Beth's normal confident one.  "My heart these days is leaning toward geeky grad student, not romantically clueless deputy."</p><p>Deciding she likes the hint of girl talk, Carol cajoles more about this Eugene out of Beth. It's easier than thinking about taking a risk herself. The party begins to wind up before Carol decides any longer and she might offend folks she's come to care for, so she gathers up Sophia and thanks Beth.</p><p>The blonde tidies their disposable plates and plastic silverware for the trash bin and winks.  "Let the weekend with Maggie blow through.  Then I'll help you remind him that you aren't a damsel in distress anymore."</p><p>The idea of having a solid friend in her corner sustains Carol through shy introductions to Merle and Paul.  Although Maggie's practically attached at Shane's hip, she takes heart at the fact that when Sophia dangles herself toward Shane, he takes the baby without a second thought.  Even his off-again, on-again lady friend doesn't trump Sophia being his favorite girl like he's begun telling the baby.</p><p>Even if Beth's wrong about the chances Shane might return her interest, it still feels like another solid piece added back to being herself again at considering the idea so boldly.  She'll be free of Ed by Christmas.  If that new life beyond him includes a love interest as well as new friends, so be it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I intended to make it a little more confusing to Carol, but Beth invaded and altered course.  Gal pals versus clueless fellow... Poor Shane won't know what hit him.</p><p>And Ed going out with a useless whimper... Yay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Defending His Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shane is woken up by an upset Maggie after she has a fight with her siblings, leading to a discussion of their relationship status or lack of one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane’s honestly surprised to be woken up Sunday afternoon by Maggie climbing back into bed with him.  When she slipped out earlier to go to her family’s Sunday dinner after the Greenes got back from church, he figured the usual pattern would follow of her returning straight to Athens from the Greene Farm.  It’s not for some last minute hookup, though, because she’s fully clothed except for her shoes.  He can feel the drag of denim against his bare leg as he rolls to face her.</p><p>The misery on her face makes him reach out and hug her close.  He hasn’t fancied himself in love with Maggie for a long time, really not since high school.  But somehow they’ve maintained a friendship occasionally punctuated by the occasional weekend spent in bed with each other.  Seeing her upset eats at him the way it always has.</p><p>“This something I can help fix?” he asks quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she accepts the embrace as if it is direly needed.</p><p>“I had a fight with Beth, which escalated to a fight with Shawn.”</p><p>Well, shit.  If Maggie sparked off with her siblings, Shane can just about fill in the rest of the story.  He just about bets Hershel Greene got involved, too, even if just trying to tamper down the sometimes volatile personalities of his strong-willed children.</p><p>“Whatcha fighting with Bethie about?”  Usually the Greene sibling spats start between Maggie and Shawn, not Maggie and Beth.</p><p>Maggie doesn’t answer right away, but she starts idly petting his chest along his breastbone before hooking her fingers under the 22 necklace medallion.</p><p>“Maggie?”</p><p>“She’s pissed at me spending the weekend with you.”</p><p>“Bit odd for her to object, considering it’s been happening a long time now.  She having some conversion to no sex before marriage out of the blue?”  All things considered, it wouldn’t be the first time someone with Beth’s sort of past fell back into prudishness, especially with the amount of church attendance he knows is central to many of the Greenes’ weekly life.</p><p>Then again, Hershel and Annette parted ways with the conservative church they attended when Shane and the Greene kids were young.  The older Greenes’ shift to Grandma Jean’s non-denominational church was the talk of the town for months, especially when half the congregation exited the old church to follow them.  King County might not be the most accepting and inclusive place in Georgia, but there’s certainly a growing population leaning toward shedding the old puritanical ideas about marriage, family, and a host of other issues.</p><p>There is no way Maggie’s parents don’t know where she stays half the time she’s in King County.  They’ve never hidden this friends with benefits thing between them, not that it would be possible with Shane living in Jean Walsh’s backyard.  Not once has Hershel, Annette, or either of their other kids said a peep to Shane about it, and he was fairly certain no one bothered Maggie either before now.</p><p>“Seems more like she objects to it specifically being you,” Maggie says.  “There was a bit of a horrible speech about how I needed to grow up and stop treating you like a human vibrator I could store on a shelf until I got bored and wanted you again.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ.”  Shane’s torn between shock for Maggie and wanting to laugh at imagining sweet little Beth actually saying the phrase ‘human vibrator’.  “Please tell me that wasn’t in front of the whole family.”</p><p>Maggie’s groan as she buries her face against his shoulder tells him otherwise.  “Maybe not the entire family, because Patricia and Otis were in the kitchen starting up dishes, and Andrea, Jimmy, and Tara left already.  But Mama, Daddy, Shawn, and Amy were all right there.”</p><p>“Beth does realize I have the ability to say no when you come to town, right?” Shane cannot imagine what would bring the young woman to suddenly feel a need to defend his rather non-existent honor.</p><p>“You would think so.  At first, I thought maybe that old crush of hers on you was flaring up, but she spent half the meal explaining to Mama why it might be overwhelming to drag her boyfriend’s whole family to our house for Thanksgiving.  It’s driving Mama crazy that Shawn’s met him, and she hasn’t.”</p><p>Shane also remembers Maggie being a little irked that Shawn, Amy, and Merle got an invitation to Beth’s house yesterday for a barbeque with Eugene’s small family.  He simply thought it was Beth keeping things small, with Maggie unlikely to be someone Eugene would spend a lot of time around for a while, versus Shawn being the local sibling and Beth probably wanting to gauge their reaction to Merle.  Shane’s foster brother is definitely a good litmus test of any outsider’s staying power.</p><p>The full import of what Maggie said sinks in.  “When did Beth have a crush on me?”</p><p>It apparently siphons off some of Maggie’s anxiety, because she raises up to stare at him incredulously.  “Beth has been crushing on you since she was twelve years old, Shane, geez.”</p><p>That makes him blink a few times, trying to remember back to the days when Maggie became a regular part of life at the Walsh household instead of just a school friend.  Beth was eleven or twelve then, when Maggie started dating Daryl a couple of months into her junior and Daryl’s senior year.  He never noticed anything back that far other than the girl seeming shy and happy that the older kids didn’t ignore her.</p><p>“Ah, hell.  She asked me out not too long ago,” he admits.  “I took it like we were just going to hang out, like we always have.”  Maggie’s words put a new light on that eyeroll Tara gave him after Beth walked away from their table.  Even the rookie deputy clued in when he didn’t.</p><p>“Well, you missed that boat, mister, because I think she’s pretty far gone on this new guy from the way Mama’s all worked up about meeting him.  He’s been spending a lot of time with Benjy, too.”</p><p>“I can’t say that I’m all that broken up about missing that boat.”  Shane smiles a little sheepishly at Maggie.  “Bad enough I dated you after Daryl enlisted and y’all broke up, but me dating Beth?  That’s a little too much keeping it in the family, especially considering Rick.”</p><p>At least Maggie and Daryl never slept together, and definitely never had something that trickled out over years after the relationship ended.  The way Daryl and Maggie are around each other, you would never know they dated for the better part of a year.  Then again, Shane also would never peg Daryl and Denise as having slept together, even though the evidence that they did at least once is right there living across the road.  He pushes away the thoughts of his foster brother’s sex life as having even more of a shudder factor than thinking of Beth’s.</p><p>“I suspect that’s why she never made sure you paid attention to her.”  </p><p>Thinking it over, Shane supposes Maggie is right, because Beth might have been shy at twelve, but by sixteen, that went right out the window.  The summer before his junior year of college was the one serious on-again phase he and Maggie tried, with the idea he might move up toward Athens after college for graduate school.  Even with Maggie being a year ahead of him, her veterinary school was a four year program.  He would have finished easily before she did, in time to return home to King County and Maggie joining her father’s practice.</p><p>Beth latched on to Rick that same summer like a force of nature.  Shane still isn't sure his best friend made the right decision, breaking up with Beth because she was so much younger at the time, because Rick genuinely cared for Beth.  While Shane likes Lori just fine, anyone with eyes can see that Rick and Lori are a couple still only because Rick comes from a family where getting married is what you do when you get a girl pregnant.  It’s one of those karma is a bitch situations.</p><p>“Still doesn’t explain her getting mad at you out of the blue.  You stayed half the summer here with me.”  </p><p>Although that had been almost more roommates than anything else, Shane hadn’t minded the company and having someone in the apartment when he came home as he adjusted from evening shift to night shift.  It didn’t stop the steady gazes of Hershel and Annette at Sunday dinners looking like they expected them to grow up and finally make a commitment.  He suspects Annette said something to her daughter, which is why Maggie suddenly had a summer course she couldn’t pass up and went back to Athens after the fourth of July weekend.</p><p>“I don’t have the first damned clue what set her off, but Shawn joined in about how it’s wasteful that I’m planning my residency somewhere else when Daddy needs help at the practice.”</p><p>That probably launched an even bigger fight, because Shawn and Maggie have been at odds ever since she started veterinary school about Maggie coming straight home.  It’s guilt on Shawn’s part, because he copped a felony drug possession charge combined with a DUI when he was in college that stacked the odds against him getting a license in Georgia.  As expensive as veterinary school is, Shawn decided not to risk four years of training toward a license he might not obtain if the wrong people are sitting on the licensing board at the time.</p><p>“And what did your daddy have to say about that?”</p><p>“He made us all three go sit in his study for a chat.”</p><p>Having been subject to more than a few of Hershel Greene’s chats over the years, most nothing to do with Maggie and more to do with the man’s friendship with Shane’s grandmother giving him some input into her grandsons’ lives and behavior, Shane can imagine how fun that hour of Maggie’s life was.  He doesn’t raise his voice or threaten or anything rash, but that ‘I’m so disappointed in you’ expression and tone is enough to make even hardheaded Merle squirm.</p><p>“That chat changed your mind about heading home today?” he asks, curious.</p><p>Maggie sighs and moves away enough that he wiggles upright to prop on the pillows.  He’s completely off duty this weekend after working his Friday night shift.  Combined with Maggie being in town, Shane’s been a bit indulgent on sleeping in.  It’s nearly three in the afternoon.</p><p>“Needed a friendly ear before I did, and calling on the way back felt shitty since you got dragged into our drama.”</p><p>“Maggie, I’m not going to get my feelings hurt if folks don’t approve of this.”  Shane waves his hand between them, indicating their casual comfort with each other.  The brunette may be showered and dressed, but he’s as naked as she left him after a sleepy morning coupling that sent him right back to sleep.</p><p>“It doesn’t bother you, that I am in no hurry to move home?”  She huddles in on herself, seeming so much smaller than the bright and emotive Maggie he is so fond of.</p><p>“If you expected me to be waiting patiently for you like some romance novel heroine, it would.  But we’ve never asked that from each other.”  Leaning in to kiss her gently, Shane strokes his thumb along her lips after.  “We both know this isn’t leading to marriage and kids like they expected from us.  I would be really damn happy if you came strolling home at Christmas with someone you felt was the love of your life, and I’ve always known you would feel the same way if I found someone.”</p><p>She nods.  “Of course I would.  Hell, if you lived closer, there’s a woman in my clinical dermatology class that I would set you up with in a heartbeat.”</p><p>That makes Shane laugh.  “Wouldn’t that be the story to tell my kids one day about how I met their mom.  ‘My ex-girlfriend set us up.’  But seriously, Maggie, I don’t need any protection for my feelings or virtue.  We’re good, like we always are.”</p><p>It earns him a hopeful smile.  “Since I’m still here, why don’t you get a shower, and I’ll fix you something for a late lunch?  I fed Trinity before I left this morning.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me, unless you want another shower.”</p><p>The fact that she does join him in the shower, and they run the hot water tank cold, tells him she’s still rattled by her family uproar.  Shane does his damndest to reassure her that he’s still perfectly content with the state of their friendship.  There never is a lunch, although she does take time to hang out with Trinity.  </p><p>Despite the November chill, he doesn’t bother with a shirt or shoes when he walks her out onto the deck because Maggie really does need to get on the road to get back to Athens.  Watching as she walks up the little trail to reach her car in the driveway at Jean’s, Shane decides it might be time for him to have a chat of his own with Hershel.  The idea that Maggie’s father might condemn her somehow for their relationship never evolving further than it has doesn’t sit well with him.</p><p>As for Beth, he’s not sure if it’s a good idea to try to talk to the younger Greene sister.  It seems like there’s a whole lot of baggage there that he wasn’t aware of, and speaking up now is likely only to embarrass everyone involved.  But he dislikes the idea of Beth blaming her sister even more than Hershel.</p><p>Maybe Shane needs to be more obvious about the fact that he doesn’t just sit at home waiting on Maggie to visit, but he hasn’t been in any rush to settle down.  Christ, he’s not even turning twenty-four until January, so it isn’t like he’s hitting the diehard bachelor stage yet.  He dates, but it’s been casual things, set up by old teammates mostly, and usually meeting up in Atlanta.  Aside from Maggie, he’s never found any of the girls grown into women he spent his entire life around interesting, to be honest.</p><p>Watching until Maggie’s tail lights disappear around the curve, Shane looks toward Jean’s house and realizes he has a tiny audience.  Waving at Carol and Sophia as they trek down to the garden on some errand or another for Jean’s winter produce, he smiles as Carol lifts the baby’s hand to make sure Sophia waves back.</p><p>“What’s for supper?” he calls down.</p><p>Carol pauses, walking a bit closer to the barn versus the garden.  “Chicken parmesan and salad, if there’s enough tomatoes hanging on with the weather turning.  You joining us?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Give me a minute to get a shirt and shoes on, and I’ll meet you at the garden.”</p><p>She just gives him one of those bright smiles that he likes seeing on her.  “We’ll be waiting on you, then.”</p><p>As she and Sophia head back toward the garden, Shane wonders if it would be completely weird to ask Carol about what to do about Beth’s sudden issue with her sister over him.  It’s not like he’s going to ask his grandmother and admit he wasn’t aware of a crush he knows Jean probably spotted within five seconds of seeing Beth in the same room as Shane as teenagers.  But Carol is easy to talk to, and probably wouldn’t tease him too much if he asked, unlike his brothers.  </p><p>Deciding it’s as good a solution as any, he snags shirt and shoes and jogs off to the garden, resolving to ask her the first chance he gets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This idea hit and I just could <i>not</i> resist having Shane end up all confused about Beth's actions.  </p><p>I sense some of Merle's influence in Beth's choice of confrontational material for Maggie, though.  Poor Hershel is gonna go the rest of the way bald with these kids of his.</p><p>Sad fact:  Many states make it really hard to go into any licensed profession if you've ever served time for a felony (including ones as simple as being a barber).  While some have review processes that allow certain things go, in Georgia, it would require Shawn to meet with the Licensing Board in person to review his case.  It would be a huge financial risk to take, considering tuition alone for the DVM program at UGA is close to $9,000 per <i>semester</i>.  From what I've been able to ferret out, getting the waiver could be problematic because part of his conviction is drug related, and they tend to be really tough on making expectations for those with drug convictions trying to enter a profession with access to serious drugs like a veterinarian has.</p><p>Ironically, one of the fastest ways to lose your license as CPA in my home state is a drug felony... we got tons of lectures in classes about keeping on the straight and narrow lest we lose our very expensive license  if we obtained it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol spends a morning with Beth, enjoying having a female friend again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol shifts uneasily as Beth drives away from her brother's house, where they've just left Sophia and Benjy both.  It's the Saturday before Thanksgiving, and instead of preparing for the holiday, she's being whisked away to Atlanta by the chipper young blonde.</p><p>"I know it's hard to leave her for something that isn't work, but she'll be just fine.  Shawn and Amy could use the refresher course in babies, too." </p><p>She guesses its a feeling Beth is familiar with, being a single mother herself.  "Are they considering having a baby?" Carol asks, letting herself be distracted.</p><p>"Amy's been thinking on it.  She graduates in May with her degree, and they're getting married in the middle of June. I'm honestly surprised they made it this long.  Shawn will be a good dad, and my parents will love having another grandkid."</p><p>It's weird for Carol to reconcile the very religious Greenes with how calmly they accept their children not following the rather Puritanical norms common among the staunchly religious in Georgia.  One daughter is a divorced single mother, another is definitely living her best single life at college, and the only son lives with his girlfriend on the farm next door.  That middle thought makes Carol giggle.</p><p>"I still can't believe you said the words 'human vibrator' in front of your parents!"</p><p>Shane seems so calm and collected most days, unflappable from his law enforcement training.  It makes it easy to forget he's only out of college less than two years.  Sometimes Carol feels a decade older than him, not a year, when those innocent moments that show his age crop up.</p><p>"I really wish I could've seen both your faces when he came to you for help figuring me out." Beth giggles, looking entirely too entertained.</p><p>A week later, Carol can find the amusement.  At the time, with it coming on the heels of her conversation with Beth about luring Shane away from her sister, she had seriously wished for a hole to crawl into.  Instead, she used Sophia as a distraction by plopping her into the young deputy's arms and promising to get to the bottom of the Beth mystery for him.  Then she pulled a strategic retreat to help Jean cook supper.</p><p>The smothered giggles Beth gave when Carol dragged her off to her room after that Sunday's supper endeared the younger woman to Carol.  It's clear she has such a genuine delight in trying to matchmake two people and not being very good at it yet that makes her endearing.  </p><p>"Have you apologized to Maggie yet?" That part does concern Carol.  The fact that Shane was so genuinely worried about Maggie's feelings made her feel sorry for the other woman.</p><p>"Yeah.  I Skyped her on Sunday night, so she didn't have to stew over me going crazy very long.  Apparently, she also had a heart to heart with Mama about it not being the best option for either of them to ever really move on."</p><p>"I worry that this seems to be sneaking behind his back."</p><p>Beth turns solemn for a while, studying the road.  "I'll talk to him.  What I did wasn't necessarily about setting you up with him, but more about Maggie herself.  Me losing my temper shouldn't reflect on you."</p><p>"You don't have to…" Carol begins, but Beth waves her hand to interrupt.</p><p>"Shane's been a friend for a long time.  I do owe him an explanation for him getting sideswiped by our family drama. I forget, sometimes, that Maggie considers him her best friend, not her ex-boyfriend."</p><p>Remembering the troubled look Shane had when he watched Maggie drive away on Sunday, Carol thinks that goes both ways.  As startling and amusing as his puzzlement over Beth's behavior was, there was no missing his genuine worry over Maggie's happiness.  He even went so far to try to explain to Carol that he does date, just not often.  There was an aborted mention of Rick that tells her there is probably more to the story about his wary bachelorhood.</p><p>Deciding to let it go for now, Carol shifts the subject to Eugene.  Beth is more than happy to chatter on about her boyfriend, making Carol hope she gets to meet the man soon.  It sounds like he's going to be around a long time.  The man's willingness to focus so much on Benjy makes Carol smile.</p><p>It's the same trait that makes her intrigued by Shane, when by rights, she should be glad to be single and independent for a long time after Ed.  The idea of someone else with the potential to love Sophia as much as she does just intrigues Carol even more than the obvious physical attraction of the man.</p><p>Although she would have to be blind not to notice his looks, between the uniform all the way to the shirtless glimpses after the stabbing.  Or the many glimpses of him in those running shorts, coming back from running along the river.  Suddenly, the idea of being dolled up a bit herself seems more appealing as she looks down over the functional t-shirt and jeans she's wearing.</p><p>When they reach the shopping center, Carol hesitates a little.  With only a month of paychecks put back, it feels a little frivolous all of a sudden.  She admits as much to Beth.</p><p>Beth smiles reassuringly. "I am the master of budget shopping, I promise.  Years of practice."</p><p>Looking at the blonde's casual, feminine look of a silky soft sweater paired with figure hugging jeans and calf high boots, Carol decides she might as well trust her.  It's still a little amazing that Shane managed to completely overlook Beth's interest.  Then again, none of Jean's older boys seem to notice Beth as anything other than a kid sister they adopted.</p><p>What follows is a whirlwind of shopping that is unlike anything Carol's ever experienced.  While most of the stores are outlet style, Beth seems to have a knack for finding really interesting deals even among the already discount items.  The time isn't solely focused on Carol, because Beth ends up with a few things of her own, mostly accessories.</p><p>"Focus on tops when you expand your wardrobe.  Your jeans are decent and fit well, so change out blouses and sweaters, since you normally have a bit of a work uniform," Beth explains.  Carol thinks about the silky soft silver-gray sweater that's already in her shopping bag, along with an emerald green peasant blouse and nods.  </p><p>The sweater feels like wearing a cloud, decadently soft.  It cost next to nothing because of an irregular hemline that Beth swears makes it cuter than being a perfect item.  Carol is honestly debating figuring out a reason to sleep in it at this point.  It's the prettiest thing she's owned since her mother died.</p><p>"Ah ha!" Beth pounces on something crammed into a back rack and flutters it at Carol.</p><p>"Um, Beth?  I'm not sure a red mini skirt is really my thing?" she ventures, although it is a pretty pleated garment, and Carol likes the color.  Red is her favorite, after all.</p><p>The blonde grins mischievously.  "Please," she drawls.  "If I had legs like yours, I would never wear pants.  Just try it on.  Trust me."</p><p>Figuring she can always humor her new friend, Carol takes the skirt and ventures into the dressing room.  The skirt ends up being longer than she thought, reaching just past mid-thigh, and the fabric is heavier, some wool blend that is warm against her thighs.  The waist has a built-in belt made of loops of silver chain.</p><p>She opens the dressing room door, and Beth bounces happily, making her twirl to get a good visual of it.  "You are getting that skirt, Carol."</p><p>"It feels a little imitation schoolgirl," she hedges, smoothing at the tartan plaid material.</p><p>"It's supposed to. You aren't just Sophia's mom, after all, and even the most oblivious man notices these skirts.  It's like they're hardwired for it.  Why do you think cheerleading skirts are made similar?"</p><p>Remembering that Beth was a cheerleader once upon a time, Carol eyes her reflection.  "I would feel better with leggings, but that's more of an expense."</p><p>"Oh, honey, our next lesson is teaching you how to raid your friends' closets.  You wear a size seven shoe, right?"</p><p>Carol nods, checking the sale tag and deciding that she can get this one last thing.  She almost misses when Beth's expression changes from mischievous to wicked.  "What are you planning, Beth?"</p><p>The blonde just grins, and Carol spares a moment to think she spends too much time around Merle.  In the week he's been home, Carol has seen that exact grin on the older man's face a few times.  Usually as he pranks one of his brothers, but she thinks the prank being planned isn't on Carol here.</p><p>"Just trust me.  We're going to make a few men around here wake up."</p><p>"I don't know about a few," Carol says hesitantly as she goes to change out of the skirt.</p><p>She hears Beth scoff happily.  "Make them look, Carol.  Remind yourself that you're as pretty as what I see.  And if Shane ends up a blind lunkhead, maybe someone else won't be."</p><p>Carol eyes herself in the mirror.  She's lost the exhausted, pale appearance she had when she fled with Sophia.  Good food and a safe place to live have allowed her to put weight back on a frame she knew was too thin.  Looking at herself doesn't have the same optimistic feel of her college days, but maybe Beth is right.  There's nothing wrong with inspiring admiration of her looks.  Screw Ed for making her forget that.</p><p>Beth treats them to lunch before they head back home.  "I love King County, and the diner is amazing, but we don't even have a Chinese restaurant there, much less sushi and its kin."</p><p>"I suspect it would have a very limited audience there."</p><p>Beth sighs, taking her time enjoying the unagi she received as part of a nigiri sampler.  Carol isn't brave enough - or experienced enough - with the Japanese food to brave the nigiri menu like her friend.  Luckily, the tiny restaurant has the pork katsu she remembers loving back in college.</p><p>"Probably so.  I should just take a class on how to make it." She eyes a piece curiously, lifting the fish Carol thinks is tuna to inspect the rice.  Shrugging, she eats it instead. "Maybe Eugene would take it with me.  Put all his scientific inclination toward something tasty."</p><p>Overall, it's probably the most carefree morning Carol has spent in years, and she's sad for it to end.  But Beth has a work shift, and Sophia is bound to be getting restless.  Once they're back to Beth's house with the kids, she finds herself lured inside and leaving with what feels like half of the younger woman's closet.  The thought of the stockings she talked her way out of still makes her blush.  Carol's never worn thigh highs in her life.</p><p>"That you, Carol?" Jean calls out when she gets home, maneuvering Sophia into the house.  </p><p>Not seeing the elderly woman, she calls back, "Me and Sophia."</p><p>It might be the first time Carol's ever seen Jean without her flamboyant daytime clothing, or her equally wildly patterned nightwear.  She's in a terrycloth bathrobe that would be normal for most people, but the soft yellow floral garment makes Carol pause.</p><p>"Are you alright, Jean?"</p><p>She scans the woman's petite form, not finding any overt signs of distress, but something is just off.  Long silver hair is loose, but neatly combed, framing Jean's face, and as she leaves her room to smuggle Sophia out of the car seat, Carol notes the nightgown under the robe is some sturdy white flannel.</p><p>"I'm just fine, sweetie," Jean tells her, taking the baby to her glider rocker and settling in.  "Just had a headache and needed to lie down a while."</p><p>Since she switches on the television to one of her recorded documentaries, Carol lets it slide and goes to finish getting things out of the car.  A glance to see Daryl's wrecker in his driveway and his personal truck gone reminds her that Daryl's no longer working Saturdays.  With him, Merle, and the boys gone to pick up a bunch of speciality wood for Merle's woodworking business he's reestablishing, and Carol gone with Beth, it may be the first time Jean has been alone on a Saturday in months.</p><p>Maybe it is just a headache, but Carol comes to a halt at the door.  Hershel's quiet caution that Jean isn't getting any younger makes her heart sink.  A month ago, the elderly woman was a kind stranger, and the words seemed a way to make her feel needed when she was so far adrift.  Now?  Carol cannot imagine her world without Jean's cheerful presence.  What if Hershel was trying to impart something more important?</p><p>Beth invited her to change and come by the diner and see how changing up her look effects any of the regular diners.  Putting her things away, Carol slips out her little prepaid cell phone and texts her friend to beg off for tonight.  If Jean isn't feeling quite herself, Carol isn't going anywhere tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Flipping the Grandma Jean stories here, because this needed to go before the next chapter of Beth's story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Squeaky Toys and Nosy Cops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of Sophia's toys left in Shane's cruiser prompts a discussion with his new partner about the baby... and her mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane heads for the cruiser once the shift change meeting is over.  Even though he wasn't on duty until three for his double shift, he'd gone in a little early to help with dispatch.  Thanksgiving often ends up a patchwork of shifts, everyone covering the ones that really need off.</p><p>"Damn, Shane, you make a man look bad, all the extra," Ferg comments as he opens the passenger door.  It's nice, actually, that Ferg is as single as he is, so he was willing to work the double, too.  Evening shift is always the crazy one for a holiday.</p><p>"If you ain't figured out by now that staying firmly on the dispatchers' good side is even better than staying on the Sheriff's, man, I can't help you." Sheila's a given on being his pal, but the other ladies can always use a little buttering up.</p><p>Grinning, they both settle into the cruiser, with Ferg startling at a very clear squeak emitting from underneath him.  "Seriously?  Pranking me?" he grouses, until he unearths a baby toy.  "Needed a lovey to make it through the shift?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes at the smirk on his partner's face, Shane takes the colorful firefly toy.  "That's Freddie.  He must've fell outta Sophia's car seat when I ran her over to the Greenes."</p><p>Ferg eyes him as Shane tucks the toy away safely.  "You spend a lot of time with that baby girl.  Something going on with you and her mama?"</p><p>The question puzzles Shane as he pulls out to start patrol.  They're actually on the lake patrol this shift, covering for that particular set of deputies instead of their own regular area. "Why would you ask that?  You know she's one of Grandma Jean's tenants."</p><p>The other man shrugs, looking at Shane instead of the road.  "Never seen you loan your personal Jeep out to one before or heard you talk about one of the kids like Abe raves about his. I know more stories about that baby than I do about Carl, you know. Plus the town biddies have you two halfway to the altar, you know."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>The look on his face must be comical, because Ferg laughs so hard it takes him a while to answer.  "My grandma heard from one of her friends about you and Carol and the baby all three on a little afternoon date."</p><p>It takes a minute for Shane to remember the trip to Sonic when Carol first got her car.  He laughs softly, because he really should have expected that to set tongues wagging around a place this size.  Hoping it's not the sort of gossip that offends Carol, he shrugs.  "Wasn't a date, but I can see the interpretation."</p><p>"Well, I can say this much.  Pretty as Carol is, she won't lack for suitors for the matchmakers, if you're not interested.  She had a lot of admirers out at the cafe today for the Thanksgiving meal.  Even saw Abe taking time to converse with her."</p><p>"Christ.  She's barely out of a bad situation," Shane grumbles.  "And Abe's nearly twice her age." Thinking about that feminine outfit she had on today, he supposes he can see why any of the single men would take notice.  It definitely accented all her curves without being too revealing like many women her age opt to do.  Innocent with enough hint of allure to intrigue.  That thought makes him realize he paid closer attention than he thought.</p><p>"Abe dated Rosita after his divorce for like six months.  Ain't she your age?"</p><p>Ferg is enough older that he's closer to Merle's age than Shane's, but Rosita?  She's just three years older.  It wasn't exactly a scandal, not with Abe divorced a full year before rhey dated, but it did raise a few eyebrows.  "Yeah, more or less."</p><p>"Won't matter to him that she's got a baby either."</p><p>Probably not, because Abe's got two kids of his own that he shares custody with Ellen.  The couple have a weirdly polite divorced relationship compared to most.  Hell, Sophia goes to Ellen's daycare, so she's probably met Abe's kids already, not that the baby would understand.</p><p>Shane is quiet long enough that Ferg speaks again.  "You look awfully put out for a man who isn't dating her."</p><p>"Like I said, she's barely out of a bad marriage.  Hasn't even gotten her divorce finalized." He thinks of those godawful papers where Carol's soon-to-be ex denied paternity and how livid it made him. It was an unnecessary cruelty on top of the actual abuse and makes him wish he could hunt the asshole down.</p><p>"I know I haven't known you as long as Rick, Shane, but what I keep hearing is why you shouldn't be interested, not that you aren't." Ferg has a slight smirk on his face when Shane glances over.  "Like I said, she's a really pretty woman."</p><p>"Sounds like you're one of her admirers." </p><p>When Ferg shrugs, Shane arches a brow.  "Maybe instead of the reasons you shouldn't, you should think of it the other way around, is all I'm saying," the other man elaborates. "She might tell everyone to buzz off and leave her alone, like Dianne did for years.  But she might not.  You know Jessie's been dating Ryan Samuels, right?  Close to a year now."</p><p>Doing the math, that puts Jessie dating just about as soon as her divorce was final.  Ryan's wife took a page out of Merle's ex-wife's book and ran off with another man, leaving him raising two girls on his own.  He knows Grandma Jean already has the wedding half planned in her imagination.</p><p>Dianne, the first tenant Jean ever had, went to work in the county detention center and worked her way up, appearing staunchly single until she surprised everyone by appearing with an antique engagement ring a few months back.  Her fiance isn't a local, but Shane doesn't doubt the man will end up relocating. Jean does have her fingers all over that planning, with Dianne's amused blessing.</p><p>Ferg reaches out and retrieves the little firefly toy and fiddles with the different features of the toy.  "Just imagine when you don't get to see that baby girl every single day.  When you aren't riding around with stray toys.  When you aren't going home from a shift to eat breakfast with her mama every single morning."</p><p>They're quiet then, and Shane actually finds himself thinking about those exact things.  Carol's been living with his grandmother for seven weeks.  Maybe he hasn't actually had breakfast with Carol every morning, but it's close enough.  The habit began to help Grandma Jean out with the boys, with Merle temporarily away.  But he can't deny that he hasn't stopped the last two weeks since Merle's been home, and the boys aren't there every morning.</p><p>The realization sets in that he's been going to have breakfast with Carol and Sophia, not just his grandmother.  Jean wasn't even there two of the recent mornings.  Although knowing Jean, it's entirely possible she left them alone on purpose. She likes Carol a lot, spending time with her far more than any previous tenants.</p><p>"Ah hell," he grumbles as something else clicks.  "Not just the older ladies with the matchmaking."</p><p>"Don't tell me your brothers are in the middle of it."</p><p>Shane shakes his head.  "Beth." All the loose pieces slot into place, and he has to laugh.  Beth's sudden aversion to her sister sharing Shane's bed finally makes sense.  It's not Beth's crush that has her meddling.  It's clearing the playing field for someone else.</p><p>"What did Beth do?"</p><p>Relaying that little adventure, along with the shopping trip to Atlanta, makes his partner laugh and shake his head.  "You've got Beth and Jean conspiring, Shane.  Only thing worse would be if they got Beth's mama involved.  Might as well just go propose to the woman if that happens, you know."</p><p>Before Shane can formulate a reply to that, they get their first call of the shift, and it's too busy for a while for Shane to think about it.  Ferg leaves it be for the rest of that shift and the next. It's not until they're walking tiredly out into the morning sunshine that his partner speaks again.</p><p>"I was teasing a bit earlier, Shane, but maybe you really need to think about how it's going to feel if they move on without you.  Can't say I've ever seen you smile so much, you know.  Not that big ass grin you always have, but real smiles.  It's good for you."</p><p>The older deputy leaves him near the cruiser, heading across the parking lot to where the deputies park their personal cars.  When Shane finally gets into the cruiser to head home, he picks up Sophia's toy and smiles.  It takes him a minute to connect the expression as being what Ferg was probably referring to.</p><p>It's time to head home.</p><p>He has his keys out, unlocking the laundry room door, before the crinkle of the toy brings him to a stop.  Just off a double shift, on a day he knows his grandmother won't be up early after the long day Thanksgiving usually is for her, his feet still go automatically to her kitchen.  His gaze goes from the firefly to his keys to his own apartment in the distance.  Taking a deep breath, he finishes unlocking the door.</p><p>Putting away his gun and utility belt buys him a few more minutes to think.  His fingers  release the modified snaps on his uniform shirt, preparing to hang it up along with the protective vest, because the hard vest makes the baby squirm when he holds her.  That thought makes him pause, still wearing the vest over his undershirt.</p><p>What would it be like, for Carol and the baby to be gone?  To not step into the kitchen, knowing Sophia is going to do her level best to climb right out of that high chair of hers into his lap?  Picking up the toy, he squeaks it, hearing an immediate answering baby cackle. Smiling, he sheds the vest before turning and heading into the kitchen.</p><p>"How's my favorite girl?" he asks, reaching out to release Sophia from the high chair. She babbles as he lifts her, taking the toy and stuffing it in her mouth.</p><p>Concentrating on the baby is easy, but when he does look up, Carol is smiling gently at the two of them as she dishes up breakfast.  Two plates, obviously just for both of them.  Today, she is dressed casually like she usually is, in soft plaid pajamas with her dark hair up in a loose, messy bun.  As pretty as she was yesterday, in the outfit so obviously picked out by Beth, Shane thinks she might be even prettier like this.</p><p>"You have a good shift?" she asks, bringing the plates of pancakes and sausage to the table.  </p><p>"Better than most holidays.  No serious domestics and no bad accidents." He doesn't move back automatically like he usually would, just to see if she'll step inside that careful two foot buffer he always gives her to make sure he doesn't loom over her like her asshole ex.  Carol doesn't seem to notice, stepping so close he can smell her shampoo, something bright and citrusy.  She sets the plates down and heads back for tea mugs.</p><p>"That's good, right?"</p><p>"Yeah.  Had too many eventful shifts lately." Shane sits as she places a mug in front of his seat, wafting the apple like smell of chamomile in front of him. Touching the mug even as he settles Sophia in his lap, he draws warmth from it into his fingertips as he marvels at Carol's memory of him liking that particular tea from Jean's collection after a double shift.</p><p>"I can take her," Carol offers softly.  She's smiling when he turns, a look on her face that adds another piece to the puzzle he's assembling mentally since Ferg first suggested men having an interest in Carol.  She doesn't really want to take her daughter out of his arms.</p><p>"Nah, she's fine where she is." Perched on one of his thighs, still gnawing on her firefly toy, baby warmth against his arm and chest… fine probably isn't the best word.  It's too short.  Too simple.  Where she belongs sounds right.</p><p>Jesus Christ, Ferg is right.  Maybe he has staunchly refused to think about her mama in any capacity other than a friend, but the baby?  Shane thinks he's more than a little bit enamored of the four month old girl.  The idea of her moving away, as she surely will once Carol's life is more stable, chills him to the core.</p><p>But he doesn't voice that, still sorting out the impact of the realization.  Instead, he asks Carol about yesterday's volunteer shift at the cafe, listening as she describes her impressions of some of the more colorful characters who patronize Jean's cafe for the holiday spread.  It doesn't take long to finish the breakfast, tasty as it is, and the jaw cracking yawn is almost embarrassing.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Carol waves off the apology with a sweet smile and gathers their dishes.  He plays with Sophia for a moment, turning in his chair to watch as Carol washes the dishes.  She seems unaware of the survey, but he notes how she holds her shoulders square now, even dancing a little as she hums while she works.  There's so little evidence of the scared mousy woman he found in the rain that it seems like two different people.</p><p>Standing, Shane shifts Sophia into her swing, kissing her forehead before turning to her mother.  "Carol?"</p><p>The brunette turns, smiling, and looking curious.  "Heading home to bed?" </p><p>He nods, but takes a breath.  "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"</p><p>Before he can even begin to worry he's overstepped, or worse, have to explain he doesn't mean supper with his grandmother, her smile widens.  "I would like that very much."</p><p>Grinning in relief, he adds, "It's a date. I'll pick you and Sophia up at five thirty." Tonight's a work night, but there's plenty of time to take them over to Griffin where there's a better restaurant selection.  He won't get an early call in coming off a holiday double.</p><p>He's got his shirt, equipment, and guns to carry home when Carol calls his name.  Turning, he sees she's got a nervous expression on her face.  "Where will we be going?"</p><p>Crap, he forgets women dress based on where they're going out.  "You like seafood?" he asks, and she nods, making strands escape her messy bun. "Maybe like you were today.  You looked beautiful."</p><p>"Five thirty. We'll be ready," Carol says softly, her blush as she smiles making his breath catch.</p><p>Nodding, Shane eases the door open, watching her still even as he steps outside.  When shutting the door cuts off the view, he grins like an idiot all the way to his place.  Maybe he should do something nice for Ferg, for getting nosy and speaking up.</p><p>Or buy Sophia a few more of those silly, squeaky toys.</p><p>Shane falls into an exhausted sleep, while looking forward to an evening in a way he hasn't in a long, long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Meh!  I am still so scatterbrained this week, I am surprised this makes sense, but maybe the muse is back. 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shane picks up Carol and Sophia for their date, and yet another matchmaker suggests a nice way to extend the evening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol watches Sophia sleep in the bassinet while she avoids the outfits laid out on the bed.  There are three, since she doesn't want to wear what she wore yesterday, despite it being her favorite.  The weather is warm enough now, but she thinks it'll turn cooler before dinner is over.</p><p>Checking the time, she realizes Beth is probably at work now.  The younger woman was ecstatic to hear about the date when Carol texted her.  Knowing she won't get in trouble for checking her phone at work, Carol snaps pics of each outfit and sends them.</p><p>Then she paces, waiting on someone else to break the indecision she's mired in.  It doesn't take long to get the reply.  Thanking Beth, she changes into the soft jeans worn so pale with washing that they're a soft blue instead of bright.  Over those, she dons the red sweater Beth loaned her.  It clings a bit more than she's used to, especially the black panel across the front that accents her chest.</p><p>She does have time to put on a little makeup before Sophia wakes.  It's hard to remember she was once excited to date Ed, but she pushes away the memory of the depressed person she was when they met and carefully braids her hair.  Just in time, because Sophia rouses with those little babbling sounds that seem like she wants to talk.</p><p>Changing the baby into a nice outfit is an easier choice.  After a box of baby girl clothes turned up on the porch, Jean just shrugged and said that's how things pass around in the country.  Now Sophia has plenty of warm baby clothes for the winter.  One of the cuter items is a onesie and pants outfit that make her look like a tiny elf.</p><p>The knock on the door puzzles her.  Jean just grinned endlessly when Carol ventured her plans for the evening and announced she thought a nice dinner with friends sounded good.  She also left earlier, since dinner for her seemed to need a good gossip and sewing session as well.</p><p>With Sophia perched on her hip, Carol ventures to the door to find a smiling Shane on the porch.  "Thought it was more proper to come to the front door for a date." </p><p>It's close enough to a shy statement to make most of her nerves disappear. Carol smiles and steps back from the door, letting him step inside.  He's dressed as casually as her, with jeans, a dark green henley, and a light blue vest.  </p><p>Sophia does her best to tumble out of her arms to reach Shane.  He's smiling when he takes the baby, and Carol doesn't miss the kiss pressed to the baby's blond fluff of hair.  She doesn't bother to hide her own smile as she packs the bottle of milk she pumped for Sophia into her diaper bag.  As much as she knows she can nurse Sophia anywhere, she's not sure she wants to try it in a restaurant.</p><p>Carol turns to tell Shane they're mostly ready to find him strapping the baby in her seat, having a quiet conversation with her.  As soon as he notices her looking, Shane shrugs and ducks his head as he tucks a blanket across Sophia. She would almost swear he's blushing.</p><p>"Do we want to take your car or my Jeep?" He asks, lifting the car seat as Carol snags her coat just in case.</p><p>"I think Sophia has missed the Jeep." Plus it's a good cover for not driving in an unfamiliar area.  As much as she loves her little car, she hasn't ventured outside King County other than the one trip with Beth, and rhe younger woman drove.</p><p>"Well, then, maybe you and I can go road tripping," Shane suggests to the baby as he navigates out to the porch leaving Carol to lock the door.  "Go see the beach and let you chase the seagulls."</p><p>Carol giggles. "Might have to wait on her to learn to walk first."</p><p>Pausing after settling Sophia into the backseat, Shane shrugs.  "I'm sure I can help her out with the chasing, if she needs me to."</p><p>She notes his nerves seem to be settling as he interacts with Sophia.  So much so that when he steps up and opens her door, he doesn't even blush when she presses a kiss to his cheek before getting into the passenger seat.  He's clean-shaven and smells of some lovely cologne, and the grin he gives her as he shuts the door to circle around is the one she's used to.</p><p>"Where are we going?" she asks, settling her coat into the backseat on top of Shane's and making sure Sophia has her firefly toy.  "Or is it a surprise?"</p><p>Shane chuckles as he navigates the roads to reach the highway.  "There's a nice seafood place that's kid friendly.  That sound good to you?  Good Japanese steakhouse, too, if you prefer that instead."</p><p>"Seafood sounds nice, actually." Carol's had plenty of catfish in her time here, and she supposes she would enjoy shrimp for a change.</p><p>The tricky part of going on a date with someone you see almost everyday is that the usual first date conversation is already covered. Hell, they've probably covered dates two through ten. They know most of the little details about each other already. Trading glances leads to them both laughing.</p><p>"Has anyone warned you about Christmas around here yet?" Shane asks.  That leads to the details of the quirks of a Grandma Jean Christmas and fills the time to reach Griffin and the parking lot of a cozy place that looks plenty popular.</p><p>"Are you sure we'll be able to get a table?" There's outdoor seating, but while that would work for lunch, it's not viable for dinner, not with Sophia.</p><p>"We'll get a table, I promise."  Shane has that sly look she's seen on him before, when he's got a surprise up his sleeve.  He slips out of the Jeep, going to to release Sophia from her car seat, while Carol gets her bag.  Since her daughter is perfectly happy with her escort, she just smiles, especially when Shane offers her his free hand. There's a certain innocent anticipation in the contact that makes her smile up at him.</p><p>Shane has to let go of her hand to open the door, but seeks it out again once they're inside.  A pretty Latina woman beams at them, coming around the hostess stand to peek at Sophia.  "This is the little darling you told me about when you called.  She looks just like her pretty lil mama."</p><p>Sophia absorbs the attention as if it's her due, babbling at the woman happily and waving a hand as if introducing everyone.  Shane manages an understandable one.  "This is Miranda Morales.  She co-owns the restaurant with her husband.  Miranda, this is Carol, and of course, Sophia."</p><p>After exchanging greetings, the cheerful woman leads them to a table tucked into a nook with a reserved card on it, collecting a high chair along the way.  She takes their drink order and bustles off, leaving Carol to slide into her side of the booth while Shane faces her once he has Sophia settled in his lap.</p><p>"What if I'd picked the other restaurant?" Carol asks, smiling as she picks up the handwritten card that bypassed the handful of people waiting for a table for them.  </p><p>"I'd have let her know to free up the table.  They don't typically do reservations, other than private parties, but I knew she would be happy to."</p><p>"She's not one of Jean's girls, is she?" Carol hopes not.  The confident woman has come a long way if she is.</p><p>Shaking his head, Shane lets Sophia gnaw on one of his fingers.  "Worked a car accident her family was in when I was a few months on the job. Kept the kids occupied while the firemen got her husband free of their SUV.  We all ended up friends afterward."</p><p>The attention from the owner persists, because Miranda brings their drinks and a little round loaf of bread with a dipping sauce and promptly takes their orders.  Carol had to will herself to ignore the prices, reminding herself that sort of thing is the norm for eating out somewhere nice.  </p><p>"You look a little worried," Shane says softly.  "This too much?  Too soon?"</p><p>Carol eyes the man who has her daughter in his lap cuddled close and shakes her head.  He looks so worried for her.  "Not used to being… spoiled." Even in the early days, Ed never sprung for anything like this.  His idea of an expensive date was Waffle House.</p><p>His expression turns from worried to anticipatory.  "Is being spoiled a bad thing?"</p><p>Carol smiles and reaches for the bread to occupy her hands, serving them both.  She thinks spoiled feels really good tonight.  "I'll let you know if it gets to feeling like that."</p><p>He nods, playing with Sophia to keep her occupied even as their appetizer arrives.  She tries it first, at his urging.  The little spicy shrimp are just the right side of not being too hot.  "You prefer spicy food, don't you?"</p><p>"Caught on to that, did you?" Shane winks at her.  "There's a reason Grandma Jean has different barbecue sauce recipes.  Never steal a bite off mine or Paul's plate."</p><p>"I'll take my chances." She takes another shrimp to prove her point.</p><p>It makes Shane pause, before that sly grin returns. "Already planning on sharing my plate?"</p><p>Carol blushes, but she's saved from a reply by their food arriving.  Both plates are beautifully laid out, almost too pretty to eat, and there's even a ramekin of unseasoned squash for Sophia to sample once Carol mushes it.  Sophia is happy for her little bites as they eat, although she fusses a little when Shane offers a scallop off his plate to her mother instead of her.</p><p>"Already claiming extra bites from me, jellybean?" Shane asks the baby.  "Think you need a few teeth before you take on shrimp and scallops.  Think you're more gummy bear than jellybean right now."</p><p>Sophia laughs when he tickles her belly, and she stays content until the last bite of Carol's blackened salmon pasta is gone.  Then even tidbits of squash aren't enough, so she settles in with a bottle, content to flirt with Shane across the table while she drinks.</p><p>Shane excuses himself for a few minutes, which leaves Carol and Sophia alone when Miranda returns, setting a to-go containers on the table.  She smiles warmly at Carol.  "I know you said you were too full of wonderful food, but the night is young.  Dessert to share later will give you two reason to spend more time together."</p><p>The obvious matchmaking makes Carol smile. "We live next door to each other." She isn't sure how much the older woman knows, and it is the truth.</p><p>Miranda beams happily.  "All the more reason to linger over strawberry shortcake.  I hear it's your favorite.  Let the man spoil you a little.  He's so far gone on you two ladies, I'm surprised he remembers his own name."</p><p>With a farewell to the drowsy baby, Miranda bustles off.  Carol peeks inside the container to see the strawberry shortcake is no basic dessert, but a complex concoction, and she almost regrets being too full to eat it right now.  Looking around for Shane, she spots him taking care of the bill and leaning in for Miranda to whisper something in his ear.  Whatever it is makes him look right at Carol as he nods to the woman's words.  </p><p>Back at the table, he offers to take Sophia again, tucking her sleepy warm weight against his shoulder. Carol gathers up the dessert and diaper bag, leading the way to the car.  "What did Miranda say to you?" she asks once they're back on the road.</p><p>Shane does blush a little.  "She reminded me that a pretty lady deserved more than dinner for a night out."</p><p>Carol wouldn't mind more time with Shane, but Sophia is already asleep.  She'll wake again near Carol's bedtime to feed, but not much else. "What did she suggest?"</p><p>"She reminded me that the theater isn't the only way to see a movie." He looks over at her, looking a little uncertain. "I was worried that you might take it the wrong way if I invited you up to my place.  You and Sophia."</p><p>Carol reaches out to rest her hand on his on the gearshift.  "A movie sounds lovely." And any other man, she wouldn't go near his home, not so soon.  But just as their conversation all night keeps proving, they aren't strangers.</p><p>So she finds herself in Shane's apartment again, this time with the man himself along.  "If you look in the closet in the spare room, there's a playpen," he tells her. "Henry's stayed with me here and there.  Was easiest to just buy one."</p><p>It doesn't take long to lay Sophia down and find a movie to watch, sharing the strawberry shortcake between them.  Any awkwardness of sitting closely on the couch fades as time passes, until finally Carol is curled into his side as comfortably as if she's known him forever, his arm tucked around her.  To her embarrassment, she dozes off and misses the last of the movie.  She isn't entirely sure how long she's slept until she sees her watch.</p><p>"Why didn't you wake me?"</p><p>Shane just reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear that escaped her braid.  "I liked that you felt safe enough with me to fall asleep."</p><p>And that's what tells her she's gone off the deep end for this man, because he seems so delighted at being her safe haven.  Before her nerves can get the better of her, she leans in and kisses him.  He makes a surprised sound, but gets with the picture quickly, curling a hand around the nape of her neck.  He tastes like strawberries and cream as his tongue seeks entrance, but the kiss never turns heated or demanding, just exploring each other.</p><p>She thinks that maybe she could kiss him for hours like this, but Sophia has other ideas.  They come up for air, both smiling like fools.  </p><p>"Best get you two ladies home before Grandma Jean shows up to lecture me about being a gentleman," he explains quietly.</p><p>She allows herself one more slide of her hand along his jaw and nods. "I doubt you need the lecture."</p><p>As she eases away to gather up her grumbling child, she hears him mutter, "I don't think you understand the temptation you present."</p><p>It would have embarrassed her even a few weeks ago, or even worried her, but now?  A sense of anticipation settles over her.  She wasted more than a year on Ed and let him convince her she was unattractive and useless.  Ever since the man currently walking them back to her new home came into her life, she's relearned who she is.</p><p>All of Ed's criticisms of herself and Sophia don't apply when she's got a man stealing one last kiss on his grandmother's back porch… against Sophia's tiny little cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First dates are tricky to get right!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Endings, Beginnings, and Other Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol's court hearing for her divorce arrives, and Shane plans for an afternoon with Carol an and evening spent with his best girl and her mama.   Life interrupts the last of those plans...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rating change on the story to M.  Gets a bit smutty in the latter part of the chapter. 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane sips a drink at one of the outdoor tables at the cafe across from the courthouse.  Luckily, the December day is a mild one, not that it would change what he’s doing here.  </p><p>Carol has the afternoon off for her hearing, but Sophia’s at the daycare still despite his offer to pick her up once he woke for the day.  He doesn’t have to work tonight, if his luck holds anyway, and he specifically asked the dispatchers to consider him unavailable.  After sharing his reason, Jeanette just patted him on the shoulder and said consider it done.</p><p>Coming off his shift and joining Carol for breakfast made him hate that he had to work the night before.  She didn’t look like she got a lot of sleep, and considering how rough his own sleep cycle was once he headed home, he imagines she spent the night worrying.  A careful survey of the parking lot when he arrived, half an hour before Carol’s hearing started, showed no strange vehicles.  The deputy working courthouse security confirmed no out of towners, so Shane asked him to alert him if they did.  It’s always possible they might approach from the other side of the courthouse, but they still have to transition through security.</p><p>The woman who refills his cup slides a slice of strawberry rhubarb pie in front of him with a warm smile.  Natalie Miller is in that undefinable range of being old enough to retire if she wasn’t the owner of the cafe, and despite them owning similar businesses, one of his grandmother’s circle of friends. “You know she’s perfectly safe in that building, right?”</p><p>That gets her a sheepish smile as Shane shrugs.  “I know I can’t be in there with her, but I can at least be here waiting.”</p><p>“Hopefully, luck will hold and that horrible man won’t even show up.”  Natalie pats him on the shoulder before venturing back inside.</p><p>The coffee refill and pie are gone, and Carol’s hearing time has come and gone, but Shane’s seen no strange cars at all around the courthouse.  Just as he’s about to get so restless he needs to get up and move, Carol and Michonne appear on the steps outside.  From the hug and cheerful expressions, he hopes it’s good news.  Michonne points toward the cafe, causing Carol to shake her head and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>She’s smiling as she crosses the street though, so he supposes he’s not in trouble for lurking like this.  Standing, he accepts the hug when she flings her arms around him.  “He didn’t even show up!”</p><p>“That’s good news, right?” he asks, enjoying the fact that she’s practically vibrating with happiness.  The part Shane hated most about today was that she had to make a court appearance, since the judge required it for all divorces with minor children involved.</p><p>“Really good.  The judge was already disposed to favor my case, because of all the documentation Dr. Greene provided, but when even his lawyer didn’t show?  He couldn’t sign off on everything fast enough.  As soon as the paperwork is all officially in the system, Michonne will give me copies.  It’s done.”</p><p>“No fuss about Sophia?”  Even Michonne was wary of the wrinkle Ed through into the divorce by denying paternity and Carol choosing to agree rather than fight it.  It was always possible that the judge could require a paternity test.  As friendly as the man’s always been to Jean’s girls and their need to escape husbands, none have ever tried that angle.</p><p>Carol’s smile fades. “He didn’t try to change me having full legal and physical custody, but he won’t order the termination of rights without an actual biological father stepping up or an adoptive father stepping in.”</p><p>“We’ll figure something out.”  Sadly, Shane did take Michonne aside one day and ask what their options are.  Just signing the damn paternity acknowledgement himself would be fraudulent and easily proven so, even if it would be an easy solution.  Being unmarried and under twenty five means he can’t even offer to adopt Sophia.</p><p>The only actual solution they could accomplish anytime soon is a stepparent adoption, and Jesus Christ, he’s not tumbling Carol straight from one marriage to another.  She needs time to breathe, dammit.  Dating is one thing, and even that still makes him feel guilty despite Carol’s enthusiastic happiness for the last three weeks.  Ed just needs to stay far away.  If he stays away a year, then the courts might agree to a full rights termination.</p><p>“I’m starving,” Carol says against his chest.  “I couldn’t eat lunch, not with the hearing coming up.”</p><p>“Well, if I had to rank the cooks who feed me, Miss Natalie is the fourth best in the county.  Want to go inside for a late lunch?”  He ate at home, plus the pie here, but he’s sure he can manage something more to lure Carol into eating.  Her habit of losing her appetite when she’s stressed worries everyone that knows her.</p><p>She agrees easily, and Natalie is at their table almost before Shane’s got Carol seated.  Since they haven’t officially met, Shane smiles at the owner.  “Miss Natalie, this is Carol Duncan.”  Carol’s expression brightens at the official acknowledgement that her name is her own again.  “Carol, this is Natalie Miller.  Her husband, Bob, is an engineer for the power company, but she’s run this place to keep the denizens of the courthouse square fed for as long as I remember.”</p><p>Natalie greets Carol warmly, taking their order and bustling away.  Shane reaches for Carol’s hand across the little two seater table.  “You normally pick Sophia up at five, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, most days.”  She’s curious about the question, he can tell, especially since he advocated for picking Sophia up early.</p><p>“If you don’t mind leaving her there til five, I’ve got something I’d like for us to do.”</p><p>Carol looks intrigued, and their food arrives.  Natalie’s aware he’s already eaten, so his shrimp veracruz is a half serving with no side, something not even an option on the menu.  Carol eyes it even as she tackles her cheese tortellini.  “You ate when you got up.”</p><p>“I did, but I rarely pass up a chance on these shrimp.  Want to try one?  They’re spicy like at Miranda’s restaurant, but a bit different.”  She takes the offered shrimp, smiling before returning to her own food.</p><p>Trading food seems to be their habit.  He’s made a habit of taking Carol out to eat somewhere that isn’t King County on one of his off days each week since their first date.  It’s an interesting process, because Shane’s always game to try anything he hasn’t eaten before.  Carol tends to play it cautiously, partly because he thinks she dreads the idea of wasting food if she doesn’t like it.</p><p>“What are we doing this afternoon?” she asks once her food is half gone.  It’s only two, which leaves three hours before picking up Sophia.  </p><p>“I’m going to teach you to shoot.”  If she’s any good at it, he’s getting her a firearms license eventually.</p><p>Eating doesn’t take long, and they take separate vehicles to the private gun range Shane has a membership in.  The sheriff’s department has its own small range, but the days it’s open to the public are limited.  As cheap as the private membership is, Shane maintains it because he likes the competitions they host.</p><p>As they check in and head out to their assigned area, Carol looks uncertain.  “Isn’t ammo expensive?”</p><p>“Some types.  What we’ll use today isn’t expensive at all.  I borrowed Grandma Jean’s little revolver to start you off with.  If you get comfortable with that, I’ve got one of mine to try.  Just handguns today, but if you like shooting, we’ll come back and do rifle and shotgun another day.”</p><p>“Will they keep letting you bring me as a guest?”</p><p>Shane sets his gear bag on the table provided.  “Not indefinitely, but it would take a few months before they would want you to have a membership.”  Although honestly, things are loose enough if he upgraded to a family membership, he doubts anyone would protest that he and Carol are only dating.</p><p>“Why do you come to a range you have to pay for?” she asks, watching carefully as he unlocks the gun safe and brings out his grandmother’s little thirty-eight revolver and a Glock 43 he bought for Carol, if she likes shooting.  If not, he can sell it fairly easily.</p><p>“Because it scares the hell out of Grandma Jean’s critters to shoot near the house, which makes her pretty grumpy.”  Shane winks at her.  “Also because even with her acreage, it does bother the neighbors.  Better to come here, where anyone nearby expects to hear a lot of noise constantly.”</p><p>She’s a quick study on walking through the revolver’s mechanism, which is probably about as easy a first gun as he can give her, aside from a pellet gun.  Once they’ve settled their earplugs in place, she manages her first round of shooting, and he retrieves the target.</p><p>“Not bad.  Definitely would make sure an intruder was heading to the hospital if not the morgue,” Shane teases, but turns a little more serious after he’s set the second target in place.  “And that’s what you do if anyone ever breaks in, Carol. Don’t just shoot once.”</p><p>When Carol meets his gaze, he can tell that she understands exactly who he thinks might break in.  She nods with a jerk of her head, and they keep on the lesson.  An hour later and several targets, she’s rubbing at her shoulders as he explains cleaning both guns, although they’ll wait until they get home to actually do that.</p><p>“I don’t think he’ll ever show up down here,” she ventures as they pack everything back up.  </p><p>“I hope you’re right, but I don’t want you unprepared if he does.  I imagine he wouldn’t find the house easily, but if he did find the garage, I suspect you wouldn’t need a gun.”</p><p>Carol laughs slightly.  “No, I would be figuring out how to explain how he got brained with four different tools.”</p><p>It’s one of the reasons he’s glad she took the job at Dale’s and not his grandmother’s cafe.  More staff, and all of them willing to go to bat for Carol.  Shane’s money would be on Rosita braining the man first.  He doesn’t think the feisty woman would warn the man to leave.   “We’ll just keep hoping laziness stays his attitude.”  Kissing her gently, he shoulders his gear bag and slings an arm around her waist.  “Let’s go find jellybean and some supper.”</p><p>Since they both drove, Carol heads back into town proper to fetch Sophia, while Shane routes home.  It’s Wednesday, so Grandma Jean has church tonight, but said she had a home visit to make before the service.  She already told them to not plan on her for supper, something the elderly woman keeps delighting in doing on his off days.  Honestly, he probably should worry that she’ll bring the preacher home just to finish off the matchmaking.</p><p>He even manages to get supper almost completely done before Carol and Sophia arrive, and settling onto the couch after eating is definitely something he could keep getting used to.  He sprawls along the couch with his head in Carol's lap, Sophia using his chest for a combination of tummy time and drooling all over him.  There’s something on television, probably whatever he had it on for noise when he ate lunch, but Carol’s not watching it.</p><p>“She’s a better judge of character than me,” Carol says softly.</p><p>Shane glances up, concerned, but she’s smiling down at him.  “Why’s that?”</p><p>“Because she decided to keep you long before I considered it an option.”</p><p>“Yeah?”  Grinning, he runs a hand over Sophia’s blonde fluff.  “I suppose I do seem to remember being captured a few times early on.  Jellybean’s a lil flirt, ain’t she?”  Sophia babbles and laughs, chewing on the finger she’s captured.  “Gotta save it for me or the boys til you’re about forty or so.  Cousins are good practice.”</p><p>Carol stiffens, and Shane realizes the implications of what he said.  Tilting his head back, he sees she’s looking a little teary.  “Carol?  That too much?”</p><p>Her hand is gentle as it cards through his hair, even as she smiles.  “No, it’s not.  Even if you and I don’t follow through on this, she’s going to grow up with them, right?”</p><p>Shifting the baby so he can sit up, Shane leans in for a kiss, keeping it chaste and gentle.  “Family is family,” he says softly.  “And you know I love Sophia.”  Considering his discussion with Michonne about cutting Ed permanently off from Sophia, that’s something he can easily and freely admit.</p><p>“I know you do.  I think she’s pretty set on you, too.”  </p><p>Shane smiles at that, relinquishing Sophia as she grumbles for her mother.  Heading into the spare room, he fetches the playpen, thinking he might as well just leave it set up, since the baby is here at least every other evening.  For now, it gives him something to do while giving Carol privacy to nurse Sophia, as he’s still not quite sure how much being nearby would be welcomed.  Their interactions so far have stayed rather PG-13, not that he’s objecting.  He didn’t even need the lectures from Beth, Daryl, his grandmother, and Ferg about being a gentleman.  </p><p>The weirdest one was probably the email from Maggie reminding him just how much castration experience she has, working at the clinics up at the veterinary college.  Seriously, she’s technically his ex-girlfriend.  They’re not exactly supposed to threaten you on behalf of the new girlfriend, but then again, King County likes tossing convention on its head.</p><p>Once the baby’s asleep, Carol’s intent seems to be him.  Shane doesn’t mind one bit, especially as she explores how bold she wants to be.  Tonight, that’s astride his lap, with his shirt unbuttoned for her to explore his chest.  She turns it into as much massage as caress, and honestly, he’s making plans on how to sweet talk her into a massage after his next double shift.  “Got magic fingers,” he mutters.</p><p>Carol laughs, leaning in for a kiss that presses her curves against his bare chest.  There’s still a layer of cloth between them, her snug sweater emphasizing all that femininity.  They’re both breathing hard when she finally lets him up for air, and her lips are swollen in a way that makes him immediately want another kiss.  But she flattens her hand against his chest.  It’s instinct to still instantly, searching for any sign she’s upset.</p><p>He doesn’t find any, because she reaches for the bottom of her sweater and tugs it over her head, leaving her in nothing but a bra.  His body reacts exactly as expected, going from intrigued to fully interested.  When he doesn’t move right away, Carol smiles and reaches out to take both his hands, placing them at her waist.  As she claims another kiss, he slides his hands up her back, reveling in exploring her silky soft skin.</p><p>When she rocks down against his lap, he groans and breaks the kiss, as much as he loathes to stop that little kiss-nibble teasing she’s doing on his bottom lip.  The way this is escalating, he needs to ask, and now, not later.  “Where are we going with this, baby?”</p><p>Carol shifts back enough to smile at him.  “I want new memories, with you.”  She emphasizes the last by reaching back to unfasten her bra, which makes him breath a quiet, “goddamn, gotta warn me, sweetheart,” even as the sight he’s been carefully avoiding in weeks of being around her is put on display.  There’s no innocence in the pose she’s taking in his lap, and he spares a second’s thought to wonder if this is what Carol would’ve been like if they’d met in college.</p><p>Then he’s standing, reveling in the thrill of skin on skin even as she wraps her long legs around his waist.  Making it to his bedroom is as fast as he thinks he’s ever made it, he starts by exploring every inch of those damned perfect breasts.  He gets her down to the prettiest little pair of red panties, leaving them in place even as she cries out his name, rocking against his fingers through the cloth.  Smiling slyly, he places a kiss on her breastbone, trailing downward to an even better goal as she raises her head, looking a little wide eyed.</p><p>“You don’t have to.”  Carol even tugs at his hair a little to stop him as he places a kiss on her hip, just above that final article of clothing.</p><p>“And if I want to?”  She searches his expression for a moment before letting him go so he can slide the panties away, laying her fully bare to his admiring gaze.</p><p>From her reaction, both before and during, no one’s ever done this for her before.  He’s not even sure what she’s trying to stay, other than the hand that did try to stop him is definitely not stopping him now.  Her thighs clamp down hard around his head, with her heels digging into his upper back as she arches, his name repeated hoarsely as her body rocks.</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asks, standing to finally unzip his jeans, which passed being too tight before they ever left the couch.  </p><p>And of course, that’s when someone knocks on his fucking door, the sound loud and erratic.  Sophia’s startled wail makes him growl and rezip.  Carol’s blushing, a full body flush that is both appealing and makes him even more unsettled that someone’s embarrassed her.  “You stay.  I’ll get the baby and see who the hell’s trying to rattle the door down.”</p><p>Even as he plucks Sophia up from the playpen in the living room, he calls out, “hold your fucking horses unless something’s on fire.”  Just his luck, it’s his grandmother, but she wouldn’t be quiet if she was knocking so loudly.  He’d know it was her already, so he really doesn’t care about the profanity he just used.</p><p>Swinging the door open with the crying baby cupped to his bare chest, he’s beyond shocked to see Rick standing outside.  From the expression on his best friend’s face, something really has gone completely pear shaped.  “Rick?  You okay?  Are Lori and the baby okay?”</p><p>It takes the other man three tries to find his voice, even as he steadies his expression and starts looking embarrassed as Sophia finally quiets against Shane’s shoulder.  “Lori left me.  Took Carl.”  He turns and looks toward the main house and the penny drops for Shane.  Lori’s at Grandma Jean’s, who had some sort of home visit she was making today.  Jesus.</p><p>The never steady Grimes marriage has finally shattered, and somehow, Lori Grimes has ended up his grandmother’s latest tenant.  Before Shane can ask how the hell that happened, Carol ventures out of his bedroom, wearing one of his henleys in place of the sweater that’s draped over one end of his couch.  </p><p>“I’ll take Sophia back to the house,” she offers softly, gathering up her diaper bag.  The instinctive connections she’s making that their evening is curtailed cause him to feel a surge of something beyond affection.  Rick steps aside to let mother and baby pass through the door, but comes inside as Shane motions for him to do so.  </p><p>Shane detours to the bathroom even as Rick slumps on his couch, washing his face and taking a minute to breathe through the disappointment.  A night curled next to Carol doesn’t seem to be in the plans anymore.  After a minute, he returns to his distraught best friend.  There’s no way in hell Rick ever crossed the line that puts most women here, and Shane already anticipates a tale that is going to start out with Rick’s bitch of a mother’s name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Shane and Carol... other folks' crisis plops right into their happiness...</p><p>And in case anyone does wonder, no Jean didn't spirit Lori and Carl away because of Rick himself, although his inaction in dealing with his mother's overbearing behavior did contribute in a way that's pretty much ending that marriage.</p><p>And alas, the complicated saga of the father slot on Sophia's birth certificate remains ongoing.   Georgia paternity and adoption law is a wee bit nuts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Should Have Been Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol introduces Lori to how things work at Jean's, while the drama of the Grimes' family continues to unfold.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol slips in through the laundry room door that Shane always uses.  It feels wrong to leave him in the lurch after everything they just shared.  Her legs still feel wobbly, and the henley she took from his drawer is soft against her bare breasts.  Maybe she should have stayed and just taken Sophia into his bedroom.</p><p>Carrying Sophia against one shoulder, she rubs the baby's back. Her daughter hadn't liked having her sleep interrupted and disliked being taken from Shane even more.  She's grumbling against Carol's shoulder, brows furrowed.</p><p>No one's in the living room, so Carol eases to her room, taking note that the door to the usually empty room next to hers is closed.  Gambling that Sophia might go back to sleep, she tucks her in the playpen in her room and rummages for a bra.  She keeps the henley on, wishing it had been one Shane was wearing.  She'd love for it to smell of his cologne.</p><p>A peek at Sophia reveals a drowsy baby gnawing on her fist.  Going to look for Jean, she can hear the woman on the phone in her bedroom, so she puts the kettle on to boil.  By the time it's ready, the elderly woman ventures into the kitchen and sits down at the table with a sigh.  Carol takes her mug to her, hoping the blend she's put together will be pleasant.</p><p>Jean manages a smile, but Carol's never seen her so tired.  "Court go as expected today?"</p><p>It seems a lifetime ago, standing in that austere room with the white haired judge ruling she was free and clear of Ed.  She nods.  "He wouldn't officially change Sophia's birth certificate, but everything else is done."</p><p>"Nice early Christmas present." </p><p>Carol would say she can't ask for anything more, but she thinks Shane is proving her wrong.</p><p>Jean holds her mug, breathing in the herbal aroma more than drinking.  "We've got another tenant.  Might be a short stay, until Rick decides to cut the apron strings and be a husband and father.  Might be a long one." She sighs, taking a long sip.  "My money's on the latter.  I think too much damage has been done, for a couple who barely knew each other to start with."</p><p>"Is there anything I can do?" She knows enough from Shane, Jean, and Beth that the younger Grimeses live in a house the elder Grimeses own.  While she hasn't met Evelyn Grimes, the woman has her own legend in town, much like Jean.  The difference is that everyone loves Jean.</p><p>"Same as you've been doing, helping out here and there.  Lori could probably use a friend.  Poor girl didn't know a soul here other than Rick and Shane when they got married last May, and her dearest mama-in-law didn't encourage her to form any attachments."</p><p>From what Carol can tell, even Shane's been pushed away steadily from most things Grimes since she's been here. While dating Shane, she hasn't met Rick more than twice, and both times were brief. She doesn't like the idea of Shane's best friend taking Ed's path, but people can change when their stressors do.    "Can I ask what happened?"</p><p>"Evelyn happened, the uptight harridan.  She's been making that girl especially miserable since the baby came.  I've been trying to go by, make sure Lori had someone to lean on.  Poor girl had a birthday this weekend, and I'm ashamed to say even I didn't think of it on the day.  Took her a little something by today."</p><p>Poor Lori.  Something about it echoes of Carol's own isolation while married to Ed.  She feels a little uneasy that she didn't inquire about meeting Lori aside from the Halloween event at the church.  If the younger woman is here, she must not have many options. "I suppose she doesn't have any family?"</p><p>Jean shakes her head.  "Father passed when she was younger.  Mother's nothing worth speaking of, especially if she's got a baby in tow.  She's not in the usual situation my girls are in, but we'll do good by her."</p><p>'We'll do good'. Even before Carol went on that first date with Shane, Jean's been referring to what she does to include Carol.  There's a sense of some connection the elderly woman is making, of a continuity needed.  She nods solemnly.  "Of course we will.  How about I take the day off tomorrow?  Things are slow at the shop with Christmas coming up."</p><p>"That would be lovely." Jean finishes her tea and stands, going to rinse the cup.  "Maybe you could take Lori some tea.  I suspect she's just pretending to sleep."</p><p>Carol gets up and eyes the tea chest, aiming for the ingredients she preferred when she first came to Jean's.  "You look tired, Jean. If you want to get some sleep, I can look after Lori."</p><p>"Am I correct that Rick came over to Shane's?" Nodding, Carol sets up her own mug of tea alongside the one for Lori. Jean heads for the back door instead of her room.  "I need to have a come to Jesus meeting with a young man.  Plenty of time to sleep later."</p><p>The slow movements as Jean heads outside make Carol shiver.  She did ask Hershel about any health concerns for Jean, but the physician/veterinarian had simply said it's not illness, only age, as far as he knows. Eighty plus years in an active life is a lot of wear on a person.</p><p>Putting aside that worry, Carol takes the mugs of tea and heads down the hall and knocks lightly.  It takes a minute for the door to open, and she feels for the girl standing there looking lost.  Although a wife and mother, if Lori's just had a birthday, she's still more girl than woman, with her teens only days behind her. She's shivering, wrapped in a bathrobe that looks more frilly than functional.</p><p>"I brought you some tea," Carol says, offering one of the cups.  "Is he sleeping?"</p><p>Lori fumbles the cup a little, stepping aside so Carol can see the bassinet with the sleeping baby. "He cried all the way here.  Hates the car seat."</p><p>"Have you had supper?" Carol figures Jean would have offered, but if the baby was upset, Lori might have refused.</p><p>"No.  Not sure I'm hungry enough." </p><p>"C'mon.  I'll fix something light.  Some eggs and toast, maybe." </p><p>Lori's anxious glance to the baby is one Carol remembers well.  "We can use Sophia's baby monitor.  She's old enough we'll hear anything from her without it."</p><p>After sorting out the monitor, Lori sits at the table while Carol cooks a meal reminiscent of her own first meal here, although not as bland.  She doesn't think Lori has much of an appetite, especially watching her clear her plate with more of a mechanical attitude of not wasting food offered.  The younger woman sits quietly as Carol tidies up, making her wonder where the bright and talkative coed Shane mentioned went.</p><p>"You're very much at home here," Lori says at last. "I have no idea what to do next.  I don't have a job or a car or really any money of my own."</p><p>Carol smiles sweetly. "Whatever you want to do.  I didn't have much of anything either, but I'm doing alright now.  We'll get you sorted out the same way."</p><p>"Who would hire me where I can afford daycare for Carl?"</p><p>Sitting down, Carol pats her hand.  "They're needing some weekend help at the cafe, actually.  The girl who's been working that shift is moving to Savannah to help her sister out.  I can watch Carl for you, same as I've helped with Henry."</p><p>"That's a lot to ask you to do." But there's that note of hope in her voice that reminds Carol of her own first week.  </p><p>"I volunteered, now didn't I?"  And it won't be as uphill a climb for Lori, because either she'll work things out with Rick, or she'll be able to safely get child support to help her with daycare costs to work full-time.</p><p>"Jean said there's no time limit on staying here." Lori doesn't sound as if she quite believes it.</p><p>"I really don't think there is, which is a good thing since I can't imagine handling finding a house just now."  It doesn't seem that Ed can be bothered to come after her, so safety isn't as paramount.  But Carol loves sharing the house with Jean and her boisterous family.</p><p>"You aren't going to ask me why I'm here?" Lori looks so timid that Carol sits at the table again.</p><p>"That's up to you.  No one's ever asked me to share anything I wasn't ready for." Michonne was probably the closest, but it was only within the scope of the legal proceedings. Shane's never pressed, letting her share as she wishes.</p><p>Lori looks around the cozy room.  "This reminds me of my grandmother's place.  She died before my dad did.  There's so much life here, not like at Evelyn's."</p><p>"Life definitely seems to be Jean's specialty."  </p><p>"Does she…" Lori sighs.  "Is she bossy, about the baby?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Does Jean tell you how to look after your daughter?  How to dress her and feed her?"</p><p>Carol shakes her head, a little wide eyed.  "Not one bit.  The most she's done was a tiny bit of babysitting.  She's the same way with Henry and Jody.  Very much the ideal grandma."</p><p>"Evelyn would never stop hovering.  Everything I did was wrong.  I wanted to nurse Carl, and she kept taking him and giving him bottles because she said breastfeeding is low class.  And since we were living in her house, I couldn't even escape her for even five minutes."</p><p>Jesus.  Even Carol hadn't had to live with her mother-in-law.  She can't imagine Ed's mother lifting a finger.  Some choices were taken from her by budget and Ed's antipathy and temper, but Sophia was hers to raise.  "That's got to be pretty stressful."</p><p>Lori nods morosely.  "I kept asking Rick when we could get our own place, but he kept saying we didn't need to. He said his mother was only trying to help."</p><p>Carol can't help scoffing.  "I know I shouldn't pass judgment, but it sounds like she was trying for a new baby to raise."</p><p>"Jean said similar right to Evelyn's face.  I've never seen her lose her temper like that.  She's always lecturing me on ladies don't lose their temper and my lack of manners and good breeding.  But Jean laid in with a lecture, all nice and reasonable.  Evelyn was shrieking by the end, but I think she forgot all about me with Jean to focus on.  There's some bad blood there."</p><p>Jean once muttered to Carol that Evelyn Grimes was a jumped up gold digger, so if Evelyn insists on a different backstory for herself, Carol figures she resents someone willing to recall differently.  "I imagine there is."</p><p>"I just couldn't handle it anymore.  She tried to claim I was neglecting Carl by having a visit with Jean while he napped.  I just snapped and told her I was done and leaving.  Evelyn just laughed and told me good luck leaving with no money and no friends.  There were some threats about custody, too.  She didn't realize Jean had come back inside because she forgot her purse."</p><p>"And Jean told you that you had somewhere to go." </p><p>"She did.  Told me to pack enough to get me and Carl by for a couple of days, and she'd make sure the rest got delivered." Lori rubs her face tiredly. "I didn't even wait for Rick to get home.  It was two hours past his shift when we left.  I think he likes to avoid his mama, too."</p><p>Funny how Rick didn't come to Jean's, despite seeming to know Lori was here. Maybe he didn't, if he got the story from Evelyn.  It's possible he just made a beeline for his best friend in the crisis.  If he was avoiding Jean, it didn't work out too well for him.</p><p>Before Carol can comment, there's a knock on the front door.  She goes to peek out the window that overlooks the porch and sees a nicely dressed man on the porch with a few boxes and some baby items.  Wary, she opens the door.</p><p>He eyes her for a minute before giving her the barest of smiles.  The man's older, at least fifty, with a neatly trimmed gray mustache.  His hair is half hidden under a fedora.  It's the eyes that give him away, even before he introduces himself.  "Joseph Grimes.  You must be Carol."</p><p>Carol shakes his hand, eyeing him warily and staying in his line of sight so he can't actually see Lori at the table easily.  "That's me."</p><p>The elder Grimes indicates the items on the porch.  "Jean told me I'd best have Lori's personal things here by bedtime.  If I may bring them in, I should probably go save my son from the lecture she is surely delivering."</p><p>When Carol looks over her shoulder to Lori, the younger woman just nods.  She steps aside while Joseph brings everything inside.  </p><p>"I brought everything you had for Carl, Lori.  Evelyn had no right to deny you taking anything of his, regardless of who paid for it." Joseph doffs his hat, running a hand through graying curls.  "She won't be bothering you.  I'm just sorry I didn't realize she was bullying you."</p><p>Lori looks a little surprised at the unexpected support.  "When Rick didn't see anything wrong, I thought it was just how things worked for the family."</p><p>"My son still has some growing up to do, I'm afraid, and that's as much on me as his mother.  It will do him good to have to work to regain your trust, if you choose to give it again." Joseph replaces his hat and squares his shoulders.  "Whatever you need, please let Jean know, if you don't want to contact me directly.  Things should have been done so differently."</p><p>Lori assents softly, and her father-in-law heads for the steps, making his way around the house toward Shane's while Carol shuts the door.  The other woman eyes the now cluttered living room.  "Will it be okay in here while Carl sleeps?"</p><p>"It's fine." Some of the items they have, like the baby swing, but Carol suspects Lori will be glad to have her personal possessions.  "He seems fairly nice."</p><p>"Joseph usually is.  He's not home much.  Spends most of his time working, traveling for work, or at the country club.  I wouldn't even guess they were married if Evelyn didn't go on about it."</p><p>Carol wonders if that's one of the reasons for Evelyn's overbearing nature.  It's not her business, although she supposes she's about to learn more than she wanted about the Grimes family. At least Lori seems to be guaranteed an ally, because going up against a wealthy family on ending a marriage sounds like a nightmare.</p><p>A cranky wail sounds through the baby monitor, and Lori is up with the speed and nervousness Carol remembers from her days of keeping Sophia soothed from bothering anyone.  She suspects with Lori, it's more to prove she can care for the baby, rather than keeping him safe.  Sighing, she pulls out her phone and sends a text to Shane.</p><p>
  <i>I'm sorry about tonight.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That should be my line.  Not your drama.</i>
</p><p>She chuckles.  <i>Tomorrow night will be better.</i></p><p>
  <i>Is that a promise?</i>
</p><p>Stepping onto the back porch, she realizes Shane's on his deck.  Dodging whatever Jean, Rick, and Joseph are discussing, she thinks.  <i>It is.</i></p><p><i>Thank God for off days.</i>  He sees her now, since she's on the back steps.  Glancing back toward his apartment, he trots down the stairs and jogs to her.  It's chilly outside, but she doesn't mind as he steals a kiss.</p><p>"Jellybean sleeping?" he asks huskily, keeping her tucked close to him.  She remembers what he feels like under her hands and wishes the drama waited one more night.</p><p>"Yeah.  Figure she'll wake again in a bit."</p><p>"Rick's gonna stay tonight and get some things sorted with his daddy tomorrow.  We'll try our night again." Shane grins a little slyly. "Maybe you can slip over after breakfast Saturday."</p><p>"And watch you sleep?" she's teasing him, and it feels so good that she can do that with him.</p><p>His answer is unexpectedly serious. "If that's all you want to do, yeah.  Be nice to fall asleep next to you after a shift.  But I'm off nights soon enough.  Looking forward to that more than I thought."</p><p>Carol smiles in delight at the idea of a less off kilter time with him for a while.  "Me too."</p><p>A couple of leisurely kisses to tide them over are interrupted by a door opening and closing.  Shane turns, and they both see Jean making her way down the stairs.  "Best go.  Kiss Jellybean for me."</p><p>Carol nods, watching as he meets Jean halfway and gives her the gentlest bear hug possible.  It's a little crazy, how deeply she's come to love this new family of hers so fast.  But she wouldn't trade any of it for any other life now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will have Shane &amp; Rick, but it may also be a next day instead of a rehash...  I won't dwell too much on the particulars of the Grimes issues since those are for later stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Never Been More Serious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Best friend duties remind Shane that he's getting serious about his relationship with Carol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane isn’t usually known for his patience, but a lifetime as Rick’s friend has taught him how to wait until Rick’s sorted out what he needs to say.  He settled on the end of the coffee table, so he can see his best friend’s face as he talks.  The other man is slumped on his couch, looking like he’s got the weight of the world on his shoulders.  It’s a near mirror of the night Rick told Shane that Lori was pregnant.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do,” Rick says finally, raising his head from his hands to look at Shane.  There’s a glimmer of tears in his eyes that makes Shane wish he could fix it for him.</p><p>“What happened?” Shane can put a few clues together, but not enough to lead to this level of chaos for Rick and Lori.</p><p>“I got home, and Lori and Carl were gone.  Mama was livid, even shouting about ungrateful, wicked girls and a few things bordering on improper about Grandma Jean.”  Rick runs his hand through his hair, leaning back against the couch.</p><p>Thinking that over, Shane realizes that Grandma Jean hadn’t been home when he and Carol arrived.  He also hadn’t seen the Bronco when he stepped out to check what Max was barking at when a stray cat wandered by.  That had been at least two hours after Rick should have been home.  He can’t imagine Grandma jean wandering around with Lori and the baby.</p><p>“Rick?  What time was that?  That you got home?”</p><p>The guilty look on his best friend’s face tells him all he needs to know.  It definitely hadn’t been right after shift end, and Rick never gets called for overtime.  “Branch had a new horse he wanted to show me.”</p><p>Shane suppresses a groan.  The problem with Branch Connelly and Rick being partners is that they’re both fairly pampered only sons of prominent men in the county.  There’s no check and balance to them remembering their responsibilities outside the job, especially since Branch isn’t married and definitely doesn’t have an infant at home.</p><p>“Could’ve waited for your day off, you know.  Lori might’ve wanted to see the horses at his place, too.  Get out of the house a bit.”</p><p>“She has Mama to help her.”</p><p>“The same woman that was yelling about her being ungrateful and wicked?  Jesus Christ, Rick.  Listen to yourself.”</p><p>Before Rick can respond, although Shane does at least see the penny drop, there’s a firm knock on Shane’s door.  Considering Carol’s made it home by now, Shane has a sinking feeling exactly who is at his front door right now.  He gets up and goes to let his grandmother inside.  She doesn’t even seem to notice him as he steps out of her way, expression holding none of her usual good humor.</p><p>“Richard Joseph Grimes, we’re going to have a long overdue talk, young man.”  Jean’s voice has the sort of grim forboding that Shane’s seen make many a grown adult look like pissing themselves is a good option.  He thinks it’s because she’s usually so cheerful and bright in personality.  When it shutters like it is now, no one wants to be caught in her sights.</p><p>Shane sees Rick cringe like he’s fifteen again, caught with Shane and Daryl sneaking a bottle of Rick’s daddy’s good bourbon out near the river.  He spares a thought to wonder if he can slip out through the door he hasn’t shut yet.  This time, he’s not part of the pending lecture, so he might manage it.</p><p>With that weird ability Jean’s always seemed to have about reading his mind, she glances at Shane.  “Why don’t you find yourself a shirt and step outside, Shane?”</p><p>Permission given, Shane shuts his front door and practically scampers for the laundry room, a warm henley, and the side door.  Luckily, it’s not so chilly an evening that being outside is bad, despite being mid-December.  He could probably trek up to her house, but he’s not entirely sure that his presence will be welcomed by Lori when things are all up in the air.</p><p>Whatever Jean has to say to Rick takes long enough that Shane eventually takes a seat at the table out on his deck.  It gives him a view of the back porch, but the enclosed room obscures any view into the kitchen at his grandmother’s place.  He can imagine that Carol’s bustling around, making sure Lori feels at home.  </p><p>The confidence she’s built in just two months here is amazing.  It makes him glad Carol fled now.  He can’t imagine how beaten down if it take her years to flee Ed’s violence.  Worse, he doesn’t want to imagine Sophia knowing who the man is at all.</p><p>When he sees Rick’s father’s SUV pull up, he considers going to see what the man’s here about.  If Evelyn was with him, he would.  He has no doubt Carol could stand up to the harridan, but he wouldn’t leave her to it.  But Joseph Grimes just starts carrying a couple of boxes to the porch, so Shane leaves it be.  He’s known the man long enough to know he’ll be headed this way soon.</p><p>Shane’s prediction to himself proves true.  After a brief sojourn on the porch, Joseph comes around the house, walking up the trail to the barn.  When he tops the stairs, he spots Shane and sighs deeply.  “Jean inside with Rick, son?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.  Been in there going on half an hour now.”  Calling him son isn’t something new for Rick’s father, who rarely even uses Shane’s name.  He’s never minded the casual affection it indicates, not from Joseph.</p><p>Joseph runs a hand through his hair.  It had been so light a brown it was nearly blond once, Shane remembers, but now there’s plenty of silver laced in.  He looks a lot like his only son, although Rick’s dark curls come from Evelyn herself.  “I suppose I’ve been playing ostrich long enough myself.  Might as well face the music along with my boy.”</p><p>Shane waves permission, but Joseph pauses before he turns the doorknob, looking at him with a serious expression.  “You’ll help look out for Lori and my grandson, won’t you, Shane?”</p><p>“Of course.  He’s my nephew, and she’s his mama.”  Not that Jean would accept anything else, not from one of her boys.</p><p>Nodding slowly, Joseph opens the door and disappears inside, and his phone buzzes with a message.  Seeing Carol’s name, he unlocks the phone, smiling ruefully at her apology.</p><p>
  <i>I'm sorry about tonight.</i>
</p><p><i>That should be my line. Not your drama.</i>  It really sucks that it happened on the night where they’d finally tipped things in the right direction.  At least he’s off tomorrow night, too, and January first, he gets to switch to day shift.  Being on days will feel like heaven as he and Carol explore what this is between them.</p><p>
  <i>Tomorrow night will be better.</i>
</p><p><i>Is that a promise</i>?  He can’t help teasing her, especially when he sees she’s come out back where he can see her from here.</p><p>
  <i>It is.</i>
</p><p><i>Thank God for off days.</i>  Knowing he’s not needed, he jogs down the stairs and heads up to the house.  Maybe Lori doesn’t need extra company, but he can still sneak in a goodnight kiss that he missed out on with Rick’s arrival.</p><p>Sophia’s asleep, like he expected, and the short conversation makes him wish he could convince her to slip back over once his company is back down to just Rick.  He can’t see finishing what was interrupted, not with company in the guest room probably making Carol shy.  But he wishes she could at least sleep next to him.</p><p>Before he can give in to the temptation, considering Jean probably could use Carol around for now, he hears his door open and close.  It’s Jean, so he reluctantly tells Carol to kiss the baby for him and heads toward home.  Hugging his tiny grandmother is a natural reaction when he sees how utterly exhausted she is.</p><p>“What do you need me to do, Grandma?”  Hell, the way she looks right now, Shane thinks if she said never speak to Rick again, he might agree.  He’d regret it, but he’d agree.  Luckily, that’s not in Jean’s nature.</p><p>“Just do as you always have with him, Shane.  You might be his best source of mischief even now that you’re both grown, but you also know that you can get him to listen up when no one else can.  Boy needs a continuous dose of reality to break loose of his mama, and I’m not letting that woman near Lori.  She’s banned.”</p><p>Ah hell.  Banned sounds dramatic, and it is.  Evelyn comes near any of Jean’s properties, the woman will likely find the cops called for trespassing.  It’s the same type of behavior she has towards any of the abusive husbands.  Shane sure hopes if Evelyn tries it, she aims for the cafe, because that’s the city cops’ jurisdiction.  Arresting his best friend’s mother isn’t really something he wants to do, no matter how much he dislikes Evelyn.</p><p>“I’ll pass word along.”  It’s not like the split between Rick and Lori will stay quiet long.  The real challenge will be making sure people knows Rick’s just the clueless asshole, not a mean one.</p><p>Jean’s moving slow but steady until she meets Carol at the interior back door, and once he’s sure his grandmother is in safe hands, he turns back for home.  His timing seems to be good for missing the main discussions, because Joseph is leaving as he gets back upstairs.  The man doesn’t say anything, just pats Shane on the shoulder before heading for his car.</p><p>Shane sighs, opening the door and heading inside.  Rick hasn’t moved far, probably not comfortable enough to pace with the combined forces of honorary grandmother and actual father in the room.  “You up for a beer?” he asks, heading for the fridge.</p><p>“Not sure beer’s strong enough.”  Rick’s voice sounds even more lost and hollow than before.</p><p>“Alright.  You off tomorrow?”  Shane shuts the fridge when Rick nods and snags his bottle of Wild Turkey 101 and two tumblers.  Neither of them need to drink so much they’re hungover, days off or not, but he can understand Rick wanting to blunt things a bit.</p><p>Passing Rick a glass, he settles on the couch this time, barely interested in his own drink.  Rick stares at the amber liquid before taking more of a drink than he should all at once.  Shane withholds comment through the coughing.</p><p>“My father kicked me out of the house.”  Where his statement about Lori and Carl leaving had been distraught, this sounds a little astounded.</p><p>Grandma Jean would probably say about damn time.  She hadn’t thought the newlywed Grimeses moving into the elder Grimeses’ house was a good idea on any level.  Aside from a college dorm, Rick’s never lived on his own.  “Well, if you need a place to stay, I’ve got a spare room.”</p><p>Rick looks up, giving Shane a weak smile.  “I’m not exactly homeless just yet.  He told me I had a week to find myself a place where I could have Carl under whatever custody agreement Lori is willing to have.”</p><p>“Your mama is going to have a fit all around on that.”  Shane can almost hear it from here, with Evelyn all the way in town.</p><p>“He said she wouldn’t have much choice in it.  Either she leaves Lori and Carl be and eventually earns some time with her grandson, or he’s going to divorce her.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ.”  Joseph Grimes really has decided to step up to the plate.  “Think he’s serious?”</p><p>Rick swallows hard and nods.  “Shane, I’ve never seen him so deadly serious.  It’ll work, too, because Mama’s always hated that prenup his daddy made them sign.  She’d be completely penniless if he walked away for good.”</p><p>There’s a part of Shane that wants to say that Rick’s parents haven’t been any sort of normal married as long as Shane’s known them.  He stayed over at Rick’s house enough growing up to be aware that Joseph and Evelyn have separate bedrooms, politely hidden by an adjoining shared bathroom.  Joseph’s ‘business trips’ started once Rick was grown, but they’re a genteel fiction, not real trips.  Maybe Joseph’s tired of hiding, now that his son is an adult and a father himself.</p><p>A divorce between Evelyn and Joseph would be the scandal of the decade for King County, even if the fact that Joseph’s gay is the worst kept secret around.</p><p>“Damn.”  Shane needs a drink for real now and turns his mind to the easiest solved problem as he sips.  “Michonne mentioned her tenant is leaving end of the month.  That garage apartment of hers is pretty nice, you know.”</p><p>Considering Shane helped her remodel it his last Christmas break from college, he should know.  It’s a two bedroom, too, even if the smaller room is barely big enough for a twin bed and dresser.  That would be just fine for Carl.</p><p>“Would she rent to me, considering Lori’s here?”</p><p>It’s a reasonable question, Shane supposes, considering Michonne’s long history of acting as a divorce lawyer for Jean’s girls.  Odds are pretty high she’d normally offer to be Lori’s lawyer, if the young woman wants a divorce versus seeing if Rick can change enough for them to stick together.  “Things are a bit different between you and Lori than the usual.  Can’t hurt to ask.”</p><p>“I guess not.”</p><p>“Have you considered going to counseling?  It’s not like Lori’s gonna run out and file divorce papers tomorrow, brother.  You should make the offer.  See if things can be settled out.  Go see Doc Eastman like Abe and Ellen did.”</p><p>Rick makes a noise Shane thinks is him trying to laugh.  “Abe and Ellen got divorced, Shane.”</p><p>“Yeah, they did, but you ever hear either of them trash talk the other?  They got everything hashed out instead of staying angry at each other.”</p><p>“It can’t hurt, I guess, either way it goes.   I owe her some effort, don’t I?  Grandma Jean was pretty vehement about that.”</p><p>“She’s your son’s mama, Rick.  No divorce is going to change that, and all your mama’s wishing that Lori would somehow disappear and leave her to raise Carl ain’t likely to happen.”  </p><p>Shane hasn’t been around Lori and Rick as much as he should have been, with him and Rick working opposite shifts.  But the times he did visit, he could tell that Lori Grimes adores her baby.  Only way Evelyn was getting rid of Lori probably involved something along the lines of a Lifetime movie plot.</p><p>Rick offers his tumbler for a refill, and Shane pours a finger’s worth or so.  His best friend has never been a drinker.  Shane was the one who indulged at college, not Rick.</p><p>“I really fucked up, didn’t I?” Rick asks softly, turning the tumbler in his hands.  He’s crying again, so Shane reaches out to lay a hand across the back of Rick’s neck and squeezes lightly.</p><p>“Had some help with it, but yeah, brother, you fucked up.”</p><p>“Do you really think she might forgive me telling her she was imagining things with my mother, Shane?  Jean was pretty damn descriptive on just what kind of behavior Mama’s been exhibiting, and Dad, he not only stood there when she was lecturing, he told me he’s been negligent in ignoring it himself.  I’m a cop.  We trained on this shit, and I just didn’t see it happening right there in my own home.”</p><p>“You don’t expect your own mother to behave like that, Rick.  She’s really gotten bad since you and Lori got married, I’ve noticed.  It’s harder to see the damage when it’s all done with words, you know that.”  Maybe Shane should have spoken up sooner, but he didn’t realize Evelyn would go far enough to incite Jean to go on the warpath.  He’s never been Evelyn’s favorite person, so his tendency to avoid her and use Rick as a buffer didn’t work well for being alert.</p><p>“I forgot her birthday, you know.  Lori’s.  It was Sunday, and I didn’t remember it at all until Jean asked me about it tonight.  How the hell did I forget her birthday?”</p><p>The honest truth, Shane thinks, is that Rick and Lori met at a New Year’s Eve party just last year.  They married so quickly due to the pregnancy that it still feels weird to realize Shane hasn’t even known Lori a full year yet.  Honestly, Shane hadn’t known when her birthday was until just now.</p><p>There’s not much to say to what Rick asked, so Shane shrugs.  “Normally, I would say you owe her a whole lot of flowers and chocolates, maybe even jewelry for that one.  But maybe she’ll settle for you talking things out with her and figuring out where you go next.”</p><p>Rick finishes the last of his drink and sets the tumbler on the coffee table.  He spots Carol’s sweater and bra on the arm of the couch and groans before also noticing the playpen.  “I ruined your plans for the evening, didn’t I?”</p><p>Shane just laughs and collects the clothing and takes it into the laundry room.  “I’ll live.  Sophia might not forgive you easily for waking her up yet.”</p><p>It makes Rick smile, just a little.  “I’ll find a sufficient bribe.”</p><p>“Try any toy that makes noise, and you’ll be golden.”  Shane puts away the liquor and tumblers, eyeing the playpen and deciding to leave it where it is.  Sophia will be back tomorrow night, after all.</p><p>“You’re really serious about those two, aren’t you?” Rick asks as he gets off the couch.  He’s stayed over before, so Shane doesn’t really have to show him to the spare room.</p><p>“Yeah, I am.  I know it’s early days, but…”  Shane knows the smile on his face definitely qualifies as goofy and probably is inappropriate for his forlorn best friend’s mood, but he can’t help it.</p><p>“Good.  You deserve to be happy.  See you in the morning?”</p><p>“I usually head over for breakfast.  If you’re brave, you might can tag along.”</p><p>Rick looks hesitant about that.  “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Shane lets it go, parting ways with Rick to go to his own room.  Trinity’s curled on the end of his bed, never one for venturing out when he has company.  She’s been making some exceptions for Carol, mostly because she’s fed her a few times, and Sophia fascinates her, so he’s hopeful the cat won’t rebel against those two at least.</p><p>Rubbing the cat’s smooth fur, he smiles when she cracks an eye and gives him a completely grumpy look.  “Alright, princess.  I’ll stop messing with your beauty sleep.”</p><p>However things end or don’t end with Rick and Lori, they’ll both be okay in the end, and Carl is young enough he’ll probably never even hear about today’s drama.  For tonight, Shane’s going to get some sleep and sneak in time with his girls tomorrow and maybe spoil Carl a bit if Lori’s up for the company.  Rick’s right about one thing tonight.  Shane’s never been more serious about anything in the world than how he feels about Sophia - and how he’s beginning to feel about her mama.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While I redid the texts from last chapter, I didn't reuse the conversation between Shane and Carol for this chapter, if something seems a little like an echo to start out.  :)</p><p>The Rick and Lori issue will slide to the backburner now, to an extent.  Now that I've gotten past this particular milestone for the story, I'll be finishing up the Beth/Eugene one (it would have spoiled the last 2-3 chapters of this one), but there's still a bit more left for this one before we head off to Daryl and Connie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Every Last Time You Want To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shane and Carol spend the afternoon with Sophia on a family outing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite the innocent sounding chapter summary... Smut lies ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol always considered her childhood a happy one, and compared to what she knows many children grow up in, it truly was.  But she’d been born to parents already in their forties, who had been more than a little shocked to become first time parents.  It had been a good childhood, comfortably lower middle class, but in the end, she had parents as old as many of her friends’ grandparents.</p><p>Her father died of a heart attack one summer while Carol was away at band camp, just before her senior year of high school.  He was a good man, who retired two years before and spent his time fishing and gardening, both hobbies he learned once his day no longer required a suit, tie, and hours spent in an artificially lit office.  More importantly, he taught Carol how to fish and to love hours spent with her hands sunk into the fresh greenery of growing plants.</p><p>Here at Jean’s, working with growing plants is a given.  She’s never known anyone to have so many plants indoors, and as soon as Jean realized that Carol loves growing things as much as she does, there’s not an open surface in hers and Sophia’s room that isn’t graced with living greenery.  Where most people’s gardens are in winter slumber, plants long harvested and gone, Jean’s has winter vegetables taking advantage of the fairly mild Georgia winters.</p><p>“Will the fish actually be biting?”  It’s a warm afternoon, defying the idea that Christmas is a week away, when she and Shane trek down that running trail she’s always spying him on.  Winter fishing had never interested Carol's father.  Sophia is in her carrier, happily babbling on Shane’s back.  He doesn’t seem to mind that one spit slimed hand is buried in his curls.</p><p>“Yeah.  River’s always a good spot year round.  Can have snow on the ground and still hook enough for a decent supper.”  He shoots her a smile, which widens into one of those boyish grins, full of mischief.  “You ain’t messing with me, that you ain’t squeamish about baiting a hook, are you?”</p><p>Carol sticks her tongue out at him, adjusting the two fishing rods over her shoulder.  Shane has the tackle box, along with a small cooler with ice.  “I can bait a hook and clean a fish.  It’s just the other butchery stuff I never learned.”</p><p>Like last weekend, when Daryl, Merle, and Shane spent an afternoon putting one of Jean’s hogs in her freezer and her smokehouse, along with two lambs.  Carol watched, taking in the lesson so that she can help next time.  The self-sufficiency of Jean’s small farm appeals to Carol now in a way it wouldn’t have before Ed was part of her life.</p><p>“You’ll pick that up easy.  Seen you take apart a chicken too easy not to be good with a knife.”</p><p>That makes Carol laugh, and Shane reaches out to catch her free hand and link their fingers together.  It brings her close enough for Sophia to babble at her, waving her free hand to illustrate whatever point she’s making in baby logic.  They make it to the river bank, and Shane nudges her to the right hand path.  </p><p>“How far do you run down here?” she asks, curious as he leads her to a spot that is obviously used for fishing regularly.  There’s even a fish cleaning station made of scrap wood.  An old log is rolled into place as a fishing seat.  She wonders if they just keep replacing it as it rots away.  Seems most likely.</p><p>“Three miles most days, if I’m working.  I usually skip it on one of my off days.”</p><p>“You run three miles in less than half an hour?” She knows he’s in great shape, long before they’d been in his bed last night.  Even as the weather cooled, he only added a tank top to the running shorts he wore when she first came.</p><p>“It’s not that hard, you know.  You could do it, if you worked up to it.”  Shane is shifting the carrier to his chest so that Sophia will end up more or less sitting in his lap.  He tickles the baby, grinning at her giggles before he looks back to Carol.  “Seen you doing your thing with the DVDs.”</p><p>Carol laughs, setting up their tackle and opening the little container of nightcrawlers Shane took out of the worm bed back at home.  “It’s pilates, Shane.  You were too much of an college athlete not to know that.”</p><p>“It’s damned sexy, is what it is.”  He winks, taking his fishing rod as she passes it to him.</p><p>The flirty compliment makes her lean in for a kiss, brief and teasing, before also pressing one to Sophia’s fluffy blonde hair.  “Maybe you can help me get started.”</p><p>Grinning, Shane agrees, but he turns his attention to explaining the rod and reel to Sophia as if she can understand how to use it.  He casts his line, then keeps up the soft chatter, telling Sophia about the fish in the river.  Carol settles in next to him, enjoying the warmth of him next to her as he focuses most of his attention on the baby.</p><p>Carol’s hooked two keepable fish by the time Shane gets a serious bite.  Even then, he takes Sophia’s hand and lets her ‘help’ reel the fish in.  The baby is just as excited by this fish as the ones Carol showed her.  </p><p>“She’s gonna spend a lot of time on the river with me, aren’t you, jellybean?” Shane smirks at Carol.  “Teach you how to steal Merle’s boat and go off up river, too.  Find us some big catfish to bring back.”</p><p>“Let’s wait until she’s big enough to hold her own fishing pole for that trip,” Carol replies, feeling that sense of warmth settle through her that happens every time Shane or one of the others makes a casual assumption that Sophia is going to spend her entire childhood here.  “Especially with committing theft to start out the fishing.”</p><p>Shane laughs, reaching out to cup the back of Carol's neck and steal a kiss.  “Merle would never press charges against such a cute conspirator.”</p><p>The fishing trip is less about fish and more about spending time together.  Carol had spent Shane’s normal sleeping period with Jean and Lori, taking the day off work as promised.  But both women shooed her away when Shane turned up mid-afternoon.  Rick’s visit had lasted through breakfast, when he issued a blanket apology to Lori and Jean, before excusing himself to head into town to take care of some things.</p><p>Carol isn’t sure what to hope for with Rick and Lori.  Their obvious incompatibility doesn’t make her feel optimistic, but at least they’re trying to sort things out.  That’s what is best for Carl.</p><p>By the time Sophia’s getting anxious and wanting a nap, they have enough fish for a supper for two, which Shane cleans while the baby nurses.  It’s just easier to discard the unwanted parts right here on the river, Carol thinks, truly understanding the little cleaning station.  Once the fish is in the cooler, she tucks the dozing baby in the carrier, while Shane carries their stuff.</p><p>“You need to check in with Grandma Jean?” Shane asks as they reach the stairs to his apartment.  </p><p>Shaking her head, Carol precedes him up the stairs.  “I think she was actually wanting some quiet time with Lori and the baby now that she’s had time to rest.”  Last night, Jean had just been wrung out from everything she had to handle.  Considering most of her tenants are people she’s never met before, Carol can only imagine how much harder it is when the people involved are so dear to her.</p><p>“Alrighty.  I left Sophia’s playpen up in the living room.  Do you want me to move it in the spare room?”  Shane leaves the fishing gear on the patio table while he unlocks the door.  They both leave their boots on the deck, not wanting to possibly track anything fishy inside.  He sets the cooler on the counter in the kitchen and smiles at the baby, who is deep enough asleep now to drool against Carol’s chest.</p><p>“Yes, that would be nice.”  While Sophia’s pretty adept at sleeping through anything on television, she will nap better if she’s in a quieter room.</p><p>Once the baby is settled, and Shane’s gotten their fish in the fridge and the gear back in its storage space, Carol knows it’s actually too early for supper.  Washing up from an afternoon on the river doesn’t take long at all.  Shane is happy enough for her alternate plan of long drawn out kisses against his kitchen counter, enough so that he lifts her up to sit on the smooth surface.  He slides his hands up her thighs, skimming over her jeans, while he smiles.</p><p>“We smell like fish,” she notes, sneaking her own hands under his shirt.  His skin is as enticing as ever, smooth over the firmly muscled chest he’s retained even now that his collegiate athlete days are gone.</p><p>“Got a shower we can use, you know.”  His sly smirk comes even as he starts unbuttoning her shirt, leaning in to press warm kisses against her collarbone as he exposes it.  There’s a light scrape of teeth before he continues.  “And she’s gonna sleep for at least an hour.”</p><p>Her shirt slides free of her shoulders to hang around her elbows, and she frees her hands from under his t-shirt to let it fall the rest of the way to the counter.  Shane’s hands stroke across her belly, then up to cup her breasts through her bra.  Pulling him in close, she feels the unmistakable sign of how attractive he finds her.</p><p>“Shower sounds good.”  Not the least of which because while he’s seen her laid bare, she’s still not gotten his pants off.  Curious, she reaches for his waistband, popping the button and smiling as he makes a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl as she lowers his zipper.  “Eventually.”</p><p>He isn’t fully aroused, just well on his way, when she slips her fingers into his boxer briefs.  Closing her fingers around the hard length of velvety skin, she strokes tentatively.  His eyes fall closed, and it’s definitely a growl as he says her name.</p><p>“Good?” she asks, half serious.  It’s hard to remember happier times in college, and she really doesn’t want to bring up any memories of Ed, not in this moment.  It makes her feel uncertain and inexperienced.</p><p>“Real good.”  She strokes him again, more firmly this time.  “Damn good.”</p><p>Shane’s eyes open, and the easy playfulness is overshadowed by blown pupils.  “Ain’t doing this on the counter, sweetheart.  Not the first time together.”</p><p>Carol has never been lifted by a man, but she knows enough to wrap her long legs around his waist when he drags her against him.  With one arm around her back and the other under her backside, he carries her to the bedroom and drops her to the bed.  Expression intent, he strips off his t-shirt, tossing it aside, and starts sliding his jeans and boxer briefs off.  </p><p>Fully exposed to her view, he doesn’t move like she initially expects, but stands for a moment, letting her look her fill of a toned body that is unmistakably interested in what comes next.  Smiling invitingly, he finally takes a few steps toward the bed.  “You’re awfully overdressed for a shower.”</p><p>Her hands shake so much in anticipation she can’t unfasten her own jeans.  Shane chuckles, reaching to help.  “Think I can manage that, darlin'.”  He deftly gets everything undone, sliding her jeans off and leaving her clad in bra and panties.  “Now… shower first.”</p><p>It’s not until those last scraps of her clothing are decorating the bathroom floor that she realizes his intent in luring her into the shower.  Getting clean is fairly secondary to the fact that his shower is set up with a nice little built-in seat, and he demonstrates its usefulness by sinking to his knees in front of her.  Kissing along her inner thighs, he reminds her of exactly what he did before they were interrupted last night.</p><p>The second time she’s had a man’s tongue run along her folds is as exquisite as the first, and something tells her that it won’t be the last.  His curls are wet and tangle around her questing fingers, even as one of his own digits slips inside her.  Then it’s two, stretching her in a way that makes her squirm and ache, even as he latches his lips over the nub of her clitoris.</p><p>Pleasure arcs through her entire body, and she loses conscious thought, allowing her world to narrow down to the man between her thighs.  It doesn’t take long for her to spiral out of control, his name on her lips as her vision whites out.  Once she opens her eyes again, he’s just kneeling on the tiles, one hand stroking her thigh as he slowly strokes himself.</p><p>Leaning in for a kiss, she can taste herself on his lips, and it’s definitely something to get used to.  Shane draws them both to their feet, backing her against the tiles as he explores her mouth.  Fumbling the water off, he pops the glass door open and drags a towel in for them both.  Drying off is a hurried affair, taking just enough water off them that they won’t soak the bed sheets.</p><p>Once Shane’s fumbled in his night stand drawer for a condom, he stretches out on his back, drawing her on top of him.  It’s a surprise, because she honestly expected him to keep directing everything like  he has so far.  Instead, Carol is the one to join them, sliding down slowly onto his hard length while he makes a sound as close to a whine as she’s ever heard him make.  </p><p>The stretch is almost too much, unfamiliar, reminding her that it’s been almost a full year since she had sex.  Ed hadn’t been interested in her at all once the pregnancy began to show.  But it’s a good feeling, because he’s panting softly, strong body held in check while he lets her take the lead.  She’s glad of her pilates now, because he feels so good inside her that it’s hard to remind herself that she’s supposed to be the one doing the moving.</p><p>“Oh, goddamn you feel so good,” Shane breathes out, hands gripped in the sheets.  Her first tentative rise and fall makes him say her name in a tone that makes her flush with delight.  By the third, he lets go of the sheets to slide his hands up her thighs to grip her hips and help.  He braces his feet and meets her thrust for thrust.  </p><p>She knows he’s close when one hand finds its way beneath her neat curls, thumb rubbing her over sensitive clit just right.  It sends her back over the edge, crying out his name, and she’s barely aware when he rolls them, bracing on his elbows.  The stretch is almost painful when he enters her again, but he’s so close that he’s groaning against her throat within half a dozen strokes.</p><p>Petting his hair, Carol smiles at him as he raises his head, looking down at her with a look so intense she would wonder if he hadn’t finished at all if the signs weren’t so distinct.  Shane seems about to say something, but stays silent, kissing her gently instead.  What he eventually voices doesn’t seem to fit that look.  “Stay the night?”</p><p>“Of course.”  She already told Jean she was going to, and Sophia’s got plenty of supplies for an overnight visit. Carol tucked a few of her own necessities in the bag, too. Framing his face with her hands, she claims one last kiss before he draws away.  Giggling softly, she watches him as he walks across the room to the bathroom.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” he asks, bringing a warm washcloth back to the bed.</p><p>“We sorta undid all our showering.”  Eyeing his cloth, she takes it and shakes her head.  “Might as well redo it.”</p><p>“You just wanna keep me naked, don’t you, sweetheart?”  His smile is full of mischief.</p><p>“Why not enjoy the view all I can?”</p><p>Shane draws her to him.  “Every last time you want to, that I promise.”</p><p>Shower, supper, and time with Sophia makes it feel like what a night as a young couple with a baby should be.  As Carol dozes off, curled against Shane’s hip as he watches TV with earphones in, she thinks she wants every night to end just like this one.  The sex?  That’s amazing, but having him want her sleeping next to him despite his schedule saying he needs to be awake right now?</p><p>That’s when she knows she’s in love with this man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will swing them through Christmas and into the new year... And a family crisis. *Cue ominous music*</p><p>I'm thinking 3 chapters left.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Life Wouldn't Be So Cruel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophia's first Christmas is a happy one of settling into Grandma Jean's Christmas traditions, but once the holidays pass, Jean's health finally gives way...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol knows she’s making a bigger deal out of Sophia’s first Christmas than her daughter will ever really remember, but it feels like she needs to celebrate.  There’s so many good things for them both: her divorce, Ed’s ongoing silence, the huge family they’ve found, and Shane.  </p><p>After their first night together, Shane admits he never decorates his apartment, since Grandma Jean goes all out on the main house and yard.  Carol loves the elderly woman’s enthusiasm for the holiday, where she had all the grandsons dragging boxes upon boxes of decorations out of storage to transform her yard and home into a Christmas wonderland.  Much of the outdoors reflects Jean’s quirky love of all things comical, as she has a veritable army of inflatable Christmas characters, from the Grinch to Santa to Frosty the Snowman.</p><p>The house is done a little more formally, at least as far as formal ever happens around Jean.  Garlands of actual holly gathered from the property are in the house among the store bought or homemade decorations, and Jean had carefully directed Carol in crafting a holly wreath for the front door.  She makes a matching one that Jody carefully installs on the door across the street, too.</p><p>Jean’s tree is a real one, a six-foot fir that is pretty as anything Carol’s ever seen on a tree lot.  Carol had been part of the trek down to the farthest end of one of the pastures, where a row of evergreens is planted.  As the youngest, Sophia had ‘planted’ the replacement tree that Jean carried down for her own Christmas tree, assisted by Jean as she whispered to the baby some secret no one else could hear.  Carol had just been overjoyed to see Sophia included in what was obviously a long standing family tradition.  </p><p>Paul had been there still, home from college for Thanksgiving, and he shared with her how the planting had been his job for many years, until Jody was born.  “The new trees?  Grandma Jean comes down here to take a few cones from the trees we’re going to cut each year, and she plants seeds in pots up by the house until they are big enough to come down here,” he explained as he pointed out the row of trees of varying heights, where Henry is planting a tree with Daryl’s help, and Jody is assisted by Aaron.  “These trees are generational now.”</p><p>Three trees taken, one for Jean’s house, one for Daryl and Merle’s, and one that will travel to Atlanta for Aaron and Eric’s apartment.  It’s such a unique thing, this give and take relationship Jean seems to have with her land, that all the grandsons seem to have absorbed in varying degrees.  The longer Carol is here, the more curious she gets.  Spring is bound to be a really interesting time here.</p><p>Something about the decoration conversation seems to stick with Shane, because when she gets home from work on Thursday and heads over to Shane’s apartment at his invitation, there’s a three foot tall potted Christmas tree on the end of the breakfast bar.  There’s also a bunch of small cookie cutters she recognizes from Jean’s kitchen and a basket of craft supplies.  “What are we planning?” she asks, laughing as Sophia abandons her for Shane immediately.</p><p>“I figured that maybe Sophia needed her own tree, like Jody and Henry have theirs.”  Shane settles Sophia on his hip, motioning toward the craft materials.  “And I thought you would prefer to make our own ornaments, instead of a bunch of store bought ones.”</p><p>Carol’s answer is an enthusiastic kiss, and she sets to following the instructions for the dough ornaments.  It’s the twentieth of the month, but the fun they have painting and letting Sophia ‘help’ is worth the short time period for the tree.  Later, after supper and putting Sophia down to sleep, they cuddle together on the couch, watching one of the Christmas cartoons that plays this time of year. </p><p>“We’ll plant the tree later, down in the row with the others,” Shane tells her.  “That way, in a few years, she’ll get to enjoy her first Christmas tree all over again.”</p><p>“Is that one of your grandma’s trees?” Carol asks, wondering where he got it from.</p><p>He shakes his head.  “I went down to the local Christmas tree farm and asked to buy one of theirs, so it would be different from the existing trees.  That way we’ll know which trees started from her first one.  Those are all firs.  This one’s a cypress.”</p><p>It’s such a sweet gesture that Carol can’t help but kiss him until he’s smiling suggestively at her.  “I don’t have to leave for work until ten,” he suggests softly.</p><p>Carol has no problem taking that hint, not after last night.  Later, she’s dozing in bed when the lazy pattern he’s drawing on her spine rouses her a bit.  She would stay, except it seems weird to sleep here only to get up to join him for breakfast at his grandmother’s when he gets off work.  “When do you change shifts exactly?”</p><p>“January fourth.  Always changes when you hit at least one day off, so you aren’t stuck working a double, and that every pair of deputies don’t change at the same time.  So two more weeks.”</p><p>“Are you going to switch back to partnering Rick?” Carol’s been curious about that, as she’s met Ferg now and really likes the bashful man.  But she also has heard enough from Lori to think that there’s a reason not to pair off two deputies like Rick and Branch.</p><p>“Yeah.  Ferg and I have been talking about it, and it just makes more sense.  It’ll put him on evening shift, so I figured I’d give him the option.”  Shane smiles at her.  “Is it gonna bother you that Paul will be here starting tomorrow?  His classes have been out for a week, but he had some of his work study hours to finish off.”</p><p>After she left when Rick was staying overnight, she supposes it’s a fair enough question.  It also means that Shane’s wanting her here on his nights off.  “That’s fine with me, if it doesn’t bother him.”  She knows Paul prefers to take Shane’s spare room anyway, and the only beds free at Jean’s right now are the bunk beds in the smallest bedroom.</p><p>“Paul adores you already.  He won’t fuss.”  Shane stretches, putting all his naked, enticing physique on display for her.  “I work Christmas Eve and Day this year, but I’m off the two days after.  Maybe we can bring Sophia over for a little Christmas morning here, after breakfast and presents at Grandma Jean’s?”</p><p>There’s no way she’s resisting that hopeful expression.  “That sounds perfect.  How badly are you going to spoil her?”  She’s gotten a few toys, but mostly clothes, since Sophia’s been growing like a weed, and she’s seen packages under Jean’s tree with Sophia’s name from ‘Grandma’ and from Merle, Daryl, and the boys.</p><p>Shane clears his throat and grins.  “Well, look at the time.  I think I need to shower before work,” he quips, slipping out of the bed and hurrying off.</p><p>The Christmas gathering is as happy and chaotic as the Thanksgiving one had been.  Jean does a big evening meal on Christmas Day, the timing working around Shane’s work shifts better than a family lunch would.  It’s the best holiday Carol’s had since her father died, and she was correct in her suspicions that Shane would spoil Sophia, although she can’t say it was excessive.  He’d surprised Carol by replacing a half dozen of her favorite books, all titles she’d had to leave behind at Ed’s.  Hers for him seems less personal, although she’d been reassured by his reaction to the DVD series she’d selected.</p><p>Most of Sophia’s borrowed things are replaced by new now, thanks to family gifts, including the next size car seat that Shane installs in the Cobalt for her.  Carol could easily furnish a room for her daughter if she had an apartment right now, but there’s no inclination in her to leave this cozy place. Living on her own might be a good idea, to gain some independence, but she just can’t bring herself to consider it.  </p><p>Town is just too far away from her family.</p><p>Despite a swift resolution where Rick offers child support to Lori while they go through counseling, the younger woman still takes a job at Jean’s cafe.  None of the local daycares have an infant opening, so it’s just one day a week to start.  It’s as much a favor to Jean as to Lori, since they’re shorthanded for Sunday lunch into the early afternoon shift.  Carol watches the baby happily, finding him a fairly content but curious little fellow.</p><p>On Shane’s first day back on day shift, Lori is at work, Jean is still at church, and the babies are both napping when Daryl knocks on the door, looking sheepish.  Henry grins up at her from beside his father, carrying a sippy cup.  “I got a call, something they need the big wrecker for.  Nasty wreck up at the river bridge.  Merle took Jody up to the zoo in Atlanta.  I can ask Beth, if you think it’ll be too much.”</p><p>Carol motions Henry inside, laughing when the eighteen-month-old hugs her legs before heading for his toy bins.  “It’s no problem.  Henry’s a good boy, and Jean should be home in half an hour or so.  You didn’t want to take Henry to the zoo?”</p><p>“Nah.  He doesn’t have the attention span for more than about six exhibits before he’s done, and Jody could practically live there.  Easier not to make them butt heads.”  Daryl gives her a grateful look, passing her Henry’s small backpack that doubles as his diaper bag.  “He ate an early lunch, and he’s been up since about five thirty, so he’ll probably take a nap if you put Masha and the Bear on to let him watch.”</p><p>“I’ll give it a try then.  Be careful out there.”</p><p>Once Daryl’s disappeared in the rumble of the diesel engine, Carol finds the cartoon Henry prefers.  He pays about half attention to it, like always, in between various babbling conversations with his toys.  Daryl’s right, though, because the toddler grows quiet after about ten minutes before climbing up to curl up against Carol on the couch.  He’s asleep almost as soon as he stretches out, an ability Carol envies.</p><p>Jean makes it home after the babies wake, smiling happily at the sight of Henry napping on the couch.  Sophia and Carl are on the playmat on the floor, more fascinated with each other than the soft toys Carol’s given them.  “Little pumpkin’s gonna be crawling before we’re ready for her to,” she says, hanging up her coat near the door.</p><p>When Carol looks at the babies, Sophia is pushed up in an imitation of the pushups Shane does faithfully.  He has a favorite habit of doing them next to Sophia during tummy time, too.  “She does look like she’s getting ready for speed.”</p><p>“Yep, and that one?” Jean motions toward Carl, who is wiggling around now that he hears Jean.  “He’ll be following right behind her in whatever trail she blazes, I bet.  Be thick as thieves, like Rick and Shane were soon as they met.”</p><p>With the babies content, Carol heads for the kitchen once Jean’s changed out of her church clothes, leaving the older woman to play with the small ones.  Henry wakes as she’s putting their food on the table, excited and happy to see his Ama has come home.  She turns to refill Henry’s sippy cup when there’s a dull thud behind her, and Henry shrieks in fear, setting the babies off as well.</p><p>To her horror, when Carol turns, Jean is sprawled on the floor in front of the couch.  Scrambling to kneel at her side, Carol checks her breathing and pulse, even as the babies sob in unison, although Henry just babbles urgently beside her.  Jean isn’t breathing, so Carol starts CPR before remembering she needs to somehow call 911, too.  Her cell phone is on the charger in the bedroom, she has no idea where Jean’s cell phone is, and it takes her a minute to remember the landline phone is in Jean’s bedroom.</p><p>“Henry, baby boy, find Grandma’s phone, okay?” she asks, praying the toddler knows the location of one of Jean’s phones somehow.</p><p>“Phone?” Henry repeats as Carol tries to keep count on her chest compressions.  She leans in to breath for Jean.</p><p>“Yes, baby, find me the phone.”  She can only pray he doesn’t go find a toy phone somewhere when he runs off, chanting about a phone.  The babies are still crying, but there’s nothing she can do for either of them right now.  Terror and a sense of helplessness sinks deep in her gut.</p><p>“Phone!” Henry announces, nearly braining Carol with Jean’s cell phone he’s retrieved in his excitement to give it to her..</p><p>She spares the seconds to dial the emergency number, setting the phone on speaker beside Jean, before returning to CPR.  Henry thumps down beside her on his diapered bottom, sending confused looks between Jean and the babies.  Sophia stops crying as the operator connects, but Carl’s protests are still high and shrill.</p><p>“911.  What’s your emergency?”</p><p>“This is Carol Duncan.  I’m at 19650 Pheasant Hollow Road.  My grandmother… she’s had a heart attack I think.  Jean Walsh.”</p><p>“Are you doing CPR, Miss Duncan?”  Carol envies her the calm professionalism in her voice.</p><p>“Yes.  She’s not breathing, and her pulse was really weak.”  Carl’s cries get higher pitched, and Carol wants to join him.</p><p>“Is the baby okay?  Is anyone else injured?”</p><p>“No, the baby’s just scared.  Another child screamed when Jean fell.  It scared both of the babies.  It’s just me here.”</p><p>“All right.  We’ve dispatched an ambulance.  One of your neighbors is a first responder, ma’am.  She’s en route to your house now to assist until the paramedics arrive.”</p><p>“The door is locked.” It feels like the front door is ten miles away, not ten feet, and while Henry’s old enough to find the phone, she knows he can’t manage the lock, much less the deadbolt.</p><p>The dispatcher assures her that it’s safe to leave Jean for the time it will take to unlock the door, as long as she waits until she hears the knock.  In the background, Carol can hear someone else talking inaudibly, probably a second dispatcher working with whoever’s coming.  There’s a screech of brakes outside, and footsteps pound up to the door.  Terrified, Carol scrambles to her feet, fumbling the lock open.</p><p>She has a brief moment to register that she recognizes the woman before Sasha is kneeling next to Jean, assessing her before taking up CPR where Carol left off.  Pushing the door closed, Carol plucks Carl up off the playmat and tries to comfort him, feeling relieved when the baby quiets almost instantly.  Having someone he isn’t familiar with sends Henry scrambling to hide behind Carol, so she eases Sophia into her free arm and takes all three children to the kitchen as Sasha communicates with the dispatcher.</p><p>The wailing sound of the ambulance comes faster than Carol expected, given the remoteness of Jean’s property, but it’s also possible she lost track of time.  Sasha turns Jean over to the paramedics before scooping the phone out of the floor to bring to Carol.  “Oh, Jesus, that call woke me out of a dead sleep after coming off a twenty-four this morning, but I’m so glad Bertie remembered I live at the old Coleman place.  Are the kids all okay?”</p><p>Carol nods mutely, arms aching from the double load of infants.  Sasha reaches out, and Carol isn’t surprised when Sophia goes to her willingly.  The girl doesn’t have a shy bone in her body yet.  It’s then that she vaguely notices that while Sasha might be wearing jeans and sturdy boots, she’s still got a top on that is obviously part of a pajama set.  She’d scrambled to get here fast, just awake or not.</p><p>“Alright, I know you’re going to want to go to the hospital.  Where is everyone?”</p><p>“Shane and Lori are working.  Daryl got called in to work a wreck on the river bridge, and Merle’s in Atlanta for the day with Jody.”</p><p>“That’s good.  Well, Shane will know already, because the 911 dispatchers would have alerted the sheriff’s department dispatcher the second Jean’s name came up.  Let’s get what the kids need, and then I’ll drive you to the hospital.  You can call the others on the way.  Aaron and Paul, too.”</p><p>The firefighter’s matter of fact tone gets through Carol’s shock, so she nods.  The paramedics are wheeling Jean out.  She looks so frail as they rush away, and all that’s left for Carol to do is gather up diaper bags.  Sasha runs each baby out to the Cobalt one at a time in their infant car seats, letting Carol handle Henry.  For all the toddler’s calm when they were waiting for help, he’s terrified now, sobbing for his Ama and refusing to let Sasha near him.</p><p>She’s never been more grateful for Sophia’s new car seat, since it means she doesn’t have to fight with getting Henry’s seat out of Jean’s Bronco.  It’s hard enough convincing the toddler to let go of her to be buckled in.  “Henry, sweetie.  We’re gonna go find Daddy, okay?  You gotta go in your seat.”</p><p>He finally lets her settle him down, alternating between Ama and Dada and a chorus of no’s for variety as she takes a deep breath and buckles herself in the passenger seat.  Her hands are shaking, and she’s about to cry herself when Sasha settles a comforting hand over one of hers.</p><p>“Jean is the strongest woman I know, Carol.  She wasn’t alone when it happened, so that’s the best case scenario.  She’ll be just fine.”</p><p>Carol thanks Sasha, praying that the other woman is right, and that she’s not about to lose the woman whose care and attention changed hers and Sophia’s lives.  She’s years from being ready to imagine her life without Jean Walsh in it, and surely life wouldn’t be so cruel to take Jean from her now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just gonna be over there ----&gt; hiding in my bunker.</p><p>The good news is, I've finished all but a final chapter to close out another series that took up three writing slots, so I should be posting faster now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Giving Her Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jean's family is summoned to await news at the King County hospital...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As often as Shane works double shifts, he ought to handle shift changes better, but for some reason, they always rattle his sleep cycle a little more than they ought.  Being back on days is perfect for him right now, letting him align with normal people’s schedules while he builds a relationship with Carol and Sophia.  But that doesn’t make being awake at a time his body has spent sleeping for the last six months any better.</p><p>Rick’s better off, since he went to days earlier, but they’re both lucky that it’s a Sunday morning.  For some reason, even the heathens of King County don’t get up to much during church service hours.  It’s probably because most of those are still sleeping off their Saturday nights.</p><p>“How about we slip up to the diner for lunch?” Rick suggests.  “One of those big pimento cheese burgers sounds good to me.”</p><p>Shane side eyes his partner.  “It’s my own grandma’s restaurant, and even I don’t understand putting pimento cheese on a burger, Rick.”</p><p>“It’s got onions and bacon, too.”</p><p>“Not helping your case, man.”  Shane chuckles, smothering a yawn.  He figures about half the reason Rick wants to eat there is that Lori’s working the morning shift.  While he still doesn’t think they’ll pull off a marriage miracle, at least they’re both trying, with counseling and all.  “Sure, why not.  But I’m sticking to the bacon barbeque burger.”</p><p>The diner isn’t technically in their patrol area, but then again, nothing really is.  They could probably even slip by Grandma Jean’s house for lunch, but then the temptation is to spoil the babies, not actually eat.  Shane figures it would make a long shift feel even longer, too.</p><p>They’re halfway through their food when Shane’s radio crackles to life.  “Walsh!  You and Grimes still at the diner?” Sheila sounds alarmed, and that’s a reaction Shane would have thought impossible for the unflappable dispatcher.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re about half done.  Where do you need us?”  </p><p>“Get your ass to the emergency room, Shane.  Grandma Jean had a heart attack.  Paramedics are just now arriving to transport her, and Sasha will bring Carol and the kids into town.  I’ll call in Jim to finish you and Rick’s shift.”</p><p>An emotion far closer to terror than fear blazes through Shane, and he can see that Rick is having a similar reaction.  Lori is standing near the table, frozen with a pair of to-go containers in her hands.  There’s a thud of silverware somewhere, and as he gets to his feet, he notices several concerned looks from the early morning diners.  Everyone here knows Jean.</p><p>The weekend cook, Sherry, comes around the counter, tugging the to-go containers out of Lori’s hands.  “You ride with them, Lori.  We’ll be okay here.  I’ll wait the tables myself.”</p><p>The ride to the hospital is one where Shane’s glad that Rick typically drives, not him, because he’s not entirely sure he could safely navigate. He’s sure Rick and Lori both try to talk to him, but he doesn’t register any of it. His mind keeps running through all the time he’s spent with Jean lately, trying to see if he’s missed any signs of her health failing.  He can’t find any, and that makes him unsure if he should curse himself for being non-observant or grateful that she’s generally so healthy.</p><p>They beat the ambulance there, and rather than potentially get in the way, they all three check in with the charge nurse and hover in the waiting area.  Lilly watches them with kind eyes when the ambulance zooms by the ambulatory patient entrance to reach the bays meant for them.  Shane isn’t surprised when she gets up and disappears out of sight.  He wishes he could see into the working area of the emergency room.</p><p>Rick’s hand squeezes his shoulder.  “She’ll be okay, Shane.  Jean’s strong and healthy.”</p><p>Blinking at his best friend, Shane nods mutely.  He knows how old his grandmother is, and it’s older than many of the grandparents his friends had growing up.  The fact that none of Rick’s grandparents are still living despite being younger than Jean isn’t a statistic he should be remembering right now.</p><p>Before he can really get caught in a cycle of despair, the doors open to admit Sasha, carrying Carl’s portable car seat.  She looks relieved when she spots the waiting trio, passing Carl and his diaper bag off quickly to his anxious mother.</p><p>“Carol’s still in the car.  She had Henry, too, when I got there.  Daryl’s on his way, but he had to wait on Oscar to take over the wreck he was working.  Got a car off in the river.”</p><p>Shane remembers the call, up in another patrol area, and he should have known that Daryl would get called in for something that complex.  He tosses a distracted thanks to Sasha, jogging past her to the parking lot.  Carol’s still in the car, leaning into the backseat.  He hears a sobbing child, but the sound isn’t right for Sophia, so he’s not surprised to see that Henry is clinging to Carol.</p><p>As much as his nephew normally loves him, the toddler refuses to turn loose of Carol now that she’s let him out of the carseat, so he unbuckles Sophia’s carrier seat instead.  “I’ve got Sophia and their bags, Carol.  You just focus on Henry.”</p><p>She nods, looking numb and shaky, waiting for him at the front of the car.  He reaches out to draw her into a hug, made awkward by baby gear and small children, but she melts into him like she always does.</p><p>“She was just fine one minute, Shane, and then she just sort of fell down,” Carol mumbles against his shoulder.  Henry calms, sniffling heavily between them, but no longer actively crying.  “I did CPR, and Henry was such a big boy, getting me the phone…”</p><p>“It’s Grandma Jean.  She’ll beat this and be back to bossing the rest of us around before the week’s out,” Shane assures her, praying he’s not making shit up because he can’t conceive of the idea of his indomitable grandmother dying.  It’s another mark for Carol’s courage, that she kept her cool to administer first aid while getting help for Jean.  “Let’s get inside.”</p><p>Henry persists in his clinging to Carol once they’re inside, but Lilly’s return just as Shane’s getting Sophia out of her seat makes them all freeze like deer caught in headlights.  </p><p>The nurse smiles reassuringly.  “It’s good news so far.  Jean got help so quickly, and she actually woke up and was lucid in the ambulance on the way here.  They’re running an ECG right now, along with some other tests, and Dr. Siddiq will probably order an echocardiogram since Jean’s never had a history of heart issues or high blood pressure.”</p><p>Shane bounces Sophia a bit, keeping her curious fingers away from detaching his badge off his uniform.  “So it was definitely a heart attack?”</p><p>“All the signs indicate it, yes,” Lilly tells him with a calm he envies.  “But we’ve got the cardiologist on his way now, and our hospital is rated for the sort of surgery she might need.”</p><p>“How could there be no signs beforehand?” Carol asks, sounding so plaintive that Shane reaches out to draw her close.  He knows her being pressed against his side where his gun is holstered can’t be comfortable, but she doesn’t protest at all.</p><p>“It’s not uncommon for women not to have any classic symptoms of a heart attack like men have.  She told the paramedic that she had been feeling nauseated all morning, but chalked it up to skipping breakfast before church.  Other than that, she doesn’t recall any of the major symptoms at all until she felt dizzy in her living room and fainted.”</p><p>“She’s been tired a lot lately,” Lori mentions, sounding near tears.  “Going to bed earlier than normal.  She just kept saying that’s what happens when you get older.  I think she’s been having headaches off and on, too.”  Carol nods in response to Lori’s words.</p><p>“We’ll know something soon,” Lilly assures them before returning to the desk when someone else enters the emergency room.</p><p>By the time they get more news, they aren’t the only ones waiting, and due to the children, Lilly’s escorted them to a more private area to wait.  Henry finally releases Carol when Daryl arrives, clinging to his father and refusing to eat the snack Carol fetches for him after saying they’d all missed lunch.  Shane relays what little he knows to Aaron and then Paul, glad to hear that Aaron and Eric are going to pick up the youngest of Jean’s boys so that Paul isn’t driving down alone from Kennesaw.</p><p>Others trickle in, word obviously spreading through the grapevine that is King County.  The Greene family arrives en masse, with Hershel disappearing into the medical areas, while the others join them.  Merle and Jody arrive at the same time that the cardiologist appears with Hershel at his side.  Emmett Carson’s a skilled specialist who could probably make a lot more money working in Atlanta, but he married a King County native and seems content with small town life instead.</p><p>“It’s better news than most would expect,” Dr. Carson tells them.  “What took so long is that Jean showed no indicators for coronary heart disease, and her arteries are as clear as a teenager’s.”</p><p>“So what caused the heart attack?” Shane asks, feeling lost.  He thought heart attacks were pretty straight forward.  An artery clogged up until eventually lack of blood flow overwhelmed the heart’s ability to function.</p><p>“I’ll need to continue to run tests, but all the signs so far indicate a condition called coronary spasm, which we also call variant angina.  Untreated, it can lead to a heart attack like Jean had today.  The good news is that she doesn’t need surgery for this condition, just medication and some caution in daily life.  We’ll keep her overnight and finish running tests, but in all likelihood, she’ll be released to go home tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thank God,” Shane mutters, and it’s a sentiment echoed around the room.  “What do we need to do to help her?”</p><p>Dr. Carson smiles warmly at them.  “Since Jean’s in good shape already, she’ll primarily need to be careful around extreme cold, which can cause vascular restriction, and like anyone with a heart related condition, she’ll need to keep her stress to a minimum.  She’ll be prescribed some medication, primarily nitroglycerin and a calcium blocker, which should eliminate the worst of the spasms.  Now that she knows what to look for, she won’t be caught by surprise by writing off her chest discomfort when she’s resting as just part of getting older.”</p><p>Relief floods his system, and he’s glad that Sophia dozed off after nursing and is sleeping in her carseat, because it means he can hold Carol close.  She’s held it together quite well until now, but the good news is so hopeful that he doesn’t blame her one bit when she bursts into tears.  Dr. Carson excuses himself, leaving Hershel to handle any more questions, and Shane allows himself a minute to just hold Carol before he reaches for his phone to call Paul and relay the good news to the trio still on their way to the hospital.</p><p>Jean’s going to be just fine, and trust her heart attack to be something rare and unique, not the run of the mill cholesterol clogged artery story.  He can live with that, so long as it means his grandmother is with them for a long, long time.</p><p>Once Jean is settled in a room, they’re allowed to visit, two at a time, and Shane isn’t surprised that everyone wants Carol to go first, considering the day’s events.  The kids are all too small to be allowed, and for once, Shane’s glad of the rule.  His grandmother looks so damned fragile and tiny in the hospital bed, hooked up to monitors and an IV.  She’s never been a large woman, so petite that he was taller than her by the time he was eleven, but now?  It’s like someone put a doll into that bed.</p><p>Carol squeezes his hand as Jean’s eyes flutter open.  </p><p>The elderly woman attempts a smile, but it’s nothing on her normal expression.  “I’m sorry, sweetie, that I gave you such a scare,” she says, gaze settling on Carol.  </p><p>Shane propels his girlfriend forward when she seems like she can’t make her feet move on her own accord.  Once they reach the bed, Jean beckons Carol close, pressing a kiss on the younger woman’s cheek.  “Are the children okay?”</p><p>“Henry was amazing, Jean,” Carol tells her softly.  “He ran off and got the phone, just like I asked.  And the babies are all fine, although they won’t let us smuggle them in here to see you.”</p><p>Jean laughs, a sort of breathy, scratchy sound.  It makes Carol reach for a cup of water and its straw on the overbed tray, assisting Jean to take a drink.  The ease in which she does it reminds Shane that Carol cared for her mother during her final days, and it adds another layer of respect and sorrow to his regard for the woman in how she handled things today.  It has to be a special kind of hell for her to see Jean so stricken.</p><p>“Well, since they don’t intend on letting the sawbones at me, at least I won’t have to miss them for long,” Jean tells them once her throat is eased by the moisture.  “You two will look after them for me, I know.”</p><p>She’s exhausted, and Shane knows the others will need a glimpse of Jean to settle it in their mind that she’s okay, so he leans in to kiss his grandmother’s cheek himself, lingering as one of her hands presses to the nape of his neck.  He follows the request, leaning his forehead against her shoulder as gently as possible for the hug she needs to give him.  “I love you,” he whispers.  “More than most of all.”</p><p>It’s an old game of theirs, trying to top the other on who loves the other more, so he’s not surprised when Jean quietly replies, “Infinity, baby boy.  I love you to infinity.”  Before he can move away, she continues.  “Look in my bedside drawer when you get home.”</p><p>She doesn’t elaborate, just lets him go, smiling wanly at them both.  “You go find my sweetpea and give her kisses for me.”</p><p>As reluctant as he is to leave Jean, Shane leads Carol away, sending Daryl and Merle in next.  He’s glad to see that Aaron, Eric, and Paul have arrived, because making sure his brothers and brother-in-law are up to date is a good distraction.  It doesn’t take long to cycle through the immediate family visitors, and then sorting out the various transports commences.  </p><p>The Greenes had all left once Jean was in a room and they’d been assured she was stable and doing well, and Shane figures out why when he parks Carol’s little Cobalt in Jean’s driveway.  The house is lit up, with Hershel, Beth, and Shawn’s cars all parked where they can find space.  Inside, he finds that Annette, Amy, and Beth have cleared away the uneaten lunch Carol mentioned, replacing it with a big meal like they would normally have for Sunday supper.</p><p>Shane feels his chest constrict at the kindness, juxtaposed with a childish part of him chanting it’s not the same without Jean lording it over her cozy kitchen.  He suppresses that part of him, thanking the Greene ladies and making sure Carol is settled to nurse Sophia before retreating to Jean’s room.  Whatever’s in her bedside table is important enough that she mentioned it directly, so he’s got to see what it is.</p><p>When he opens the drawer, he feels his breath catch, and he thinks back to the hospital, where contrary to ninety percent of her waking hours, his grandmother’s left hand was bare.  He hadn’t thought anything of it then, because jewelry is often removed and secured in a hospital setting.  But there hadn’t been a need to remove Jean’s wedding band and engagement ring, because they’re in a jeweler’s box in the drawer, along with his grandfather’s wedding band.</p><p>The receipt in the drawer shows she’d taken all three rings to the local jewelry store for cleaning and resizing this past week, picking them up on Saturday.  The engagement ring doesn’t have a single prominent diamond.  Instead, it has a row of baguette cut diamonds stacked along the platinum band.  </p><p>Shane knows the story behind the ring, which technically is more of an anniversary ring than an engagement one.  His grandfather bought it for their third anniversary, scrimping and saving for years to purchase the pretty little ring in the style that predated the later emphasis on diamond solitaires.  He’s always thought the style suited Jean far more than a chunk of diamond would have.</p><p>The fact that it’s in the drawer, along with the wedding bands, tells him everything that Jean didn’t have the energy to do back at the hospital.  He’s still in his uniform, so he tucks the jewelry box in a pocket.  Making excuses about changing out of the uniform, he slips away to his apartment.</p><p>All this time, he’s been cautioning himself that it’s much too soon to ask Carol to marry him, and that Jean would sooner wallop him than let him rush one of her girls into anything, and now this.  Holding his grandmother’s ring is the blessing he hasn’t yet dared ask her for, so he tucks the box into the gun safe next to his service weapon, knowing it’s the one place Carol will never discover it.  </p><p>As soon as Jean’s home safe and sound, Shane will retrieve that ring, and if the luck that blessed him that rainy night he brought Carol and Sophia here to Jean instead of sending them to the shelter at Albany holds, the next hand his grandmother’s ring will grace will be Carol’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got up at 6am this morning to get this written, so I hope it's coherent enough. :)</p><p>For any technical information about Jean's health condition, try this link at the <a href="https://my.clevelandclinic.org/health/diseases/16900-coronary-spasm">Cleveland Clinic</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>